Todo es falso
by Paooo
Summary: Haruna Otonashi, juro nunca enamorarse de alguien, hasta conocer al indicado. Pesimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! nuevo proyecto ^^ se que es una idea extraña pero se me vino a la cabeza luego de un viaje xD y tenia que escribir... es un Fubuharu ^^, ya que me gusta esa pareja y no se me ocurria que otro personaje utilizar... quiero aclarar que esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con la serie orignial, en mi historia los padres de Haruna se hicieron ricos xD y ella nunca ha estado en el Raimon.**

**Conciencia (conci) el disclaimer:**

**Conci: -inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Pao (por su bien) sino le pertenece a level-5 ^^**

**¬¬ como que por su bien**

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué ridiculeces son estas! Mis padres me mandan a escribir un diario como un castigo… ¿¡Que tengo que escribir "querido diario"? ¡Qué cursi! <em>

_Se preguntaran ¿eso es un castigo?… ¡Pues para mi si! Todo ocurrió porque una vieja loca supuesta "psicóloga", les dice a mis padres: "Su hija tiene un mal comportamiento yo la podría ayudar". Miles de sesiones, inútiles a mi parecer, para llegar a una simple conclusión: "Debería escribir en un diario", o genial… y no es que necesite esto, esa señora solo buscaba el dinero, porque yo ¡mal comportamiento! Si claro… _

_¡Que quieren mis padres!_

_Tengo buenas notas, todos los profesores me consideran una excelente estudiante, soy educada en todo, ayudo a mis padres en su trabajo, cuido mucho a mi mascota: Hachiko; ¡es un amor de perro! El nombre no es muy original que digamos… ¡si hay un perro que se llama así en una película! Pero es que me encanto así que ese nombre le quedo… ¡Me estoy saliendo del tema!_

_Si como decía… bueno escribía… soy una increíble persona muy inteligente… aunque algo despistada… ¡Pero soy buena hija! _

_Solo porque soy una "antisocial"… y no voy en contra de todos… Solo no me llevo con todos… ¡pero no molesto! Además, tengo mis motivos, no soy alguien que hace algo porque sí, tengo mis razones del cual nadie me escucha… quizás por eso me mandaron a escribir a un diario, así me desahogo… si como les contaba… me tardare un poquito para aclarar:_

_Cuando estaba pequeña mis padres murieron en un accidente… así que me quede con mi hermano mayor, pero resulto que lo adoptaron y bueno… quede yo sola, me costó no crean que estar sola es fácil a los cinco años, pero ese no fue el motivo… luego conocí a la familia Otonashi, eran unas personas maravillosas, muy humildes y cariñosas, mis ahora padres; pero una vez hicieron una mini empresa y pues les fue bien… ahora está en un estatus muy alto… ¿tengo buena vida? Pues claro tengo todo a mí alcance… menos unas cosas: verdaderos amigos, una familia que me haga caso y un novio que me quiera… la primera era porque, cuando todos estamos niños ¿conocemos la palabra dinero?… no para nada, entonces ¡no importa! Solo jugamos y reímos y vemos todas las cosas felices del mundo… luego la pre adolescencia, todos se separan… algo así como niños por un lado y niñas por el otro… todavía es algo bonito… algo… no tanto porque importa: tus amigos, tus fiestas (divertidas, todavía no llego a las otras fiestas…) y esas cosas… luego la adolescencia… es etapa difícil… todos se hacen amigos de alguien por el dinero que tienen, la ropa que tienen, las fiestas que hacen, los carros que tienen, las amistades que tienen… bueno me entienden… y ese es mi problema… ser hija de padres ricos no es fácil…_

_Luego falta de cariño familiar… si mucha falta, ellos trabajan mucho, me dan todo pero me ignoran, nunca están conmigo, si hay vacaciones familiares es: todos por su lado… ya saben… nada de juegos, películas, desayunos, almuerzos, cenas, paseos juntos… solo fiestas… (Que por cierto de miles de personas que asisten solo conozco a: "princesa caprichosa"… es mi apodo hacia ella… bueno mi hermano… que siempre se pierde con sus amiguitos… otros ricos caprichosos… y por ultimo con la que mejor me llevo, la hija del ministro, es muy divertida, humilde y normal…)_

_Y por ultimo un novio… todos deben de decir: ¡pero si es rica, es linda, es talentosa y es muy buena persona! Pues quítenle los dos últimos detalles… y solo dejen: ¡es rica y linda!... quiero aclarar algo… seria más o menos así si la alargan: ¡Pero tiene una empresa, sus padres son ricos, ella es rica, será más rica, tiene un cuerpo… y no anda con nadie! Tienes una fila de gente detrás de ti… algunos de ellos son los amigos de mi hermano: Genda y Sakuma… ¡grandes caprichosos!... por suerte mi hermano le da una paliza a cualquiera, como decía nadie puede ver lo que me gustaría que todos observaran en mi: ¡Es muy talentosa, es inteligente, es buena persona, cocina muy bien, es fiel, es amable y es divertida! _

_Pero nada sale como uno quiere… y también se preguntaran algo: ¿Por qué la castigaron?_

_Simple… me hice extremadamente antisocial y me sacaron de mis antiguos institutos por preocupación… ahora voy a una tal "Instituto Raimon", y que coincidencia… el dueño si no me equivoco es el padre de la "princesa caprichosa"… y como mis padres adoran a su familia… me tocara estar con ella hasta que cambie mi actitud… Mañana tendré que ir a ese instituto… _

_¡Qué crueles!_

_También se preguntaran, que le han hecho a ella para actuar así… y es muy fácil, hace unos años, cuando recientemente mis padres eran ricos me compraron todo lo que pedía, tenía la mejor ropa, el mejor carro, las mejores fiestas, las "mejores amistades" y el "mejor" novio. Jeje que coincidencia todo comprado._

_Me entere que mis amistades solo buscaban mi dinero y a veces me utilizaban, bueno mejor dicho siempre me utilizaban. Mi novio… lo peor de todo, era un chico muy apuesto y según yo el que me comprendía y quería… pero que creen, prefería el dinero; una vez lo descubrí engañándome con una de mis mejores amigas, si se le puede llamar así. Aparte todas las noches una nueva chica… saben lo quería mucho, lo amaba… y me traiciono… lo peor de todo es que cuando lo vi con mi amiga el solo se limito a decir: "Entiéndelo hermosa, solo me importa tu dinero y tu cuerpo… pero no eres tan tonta como creí". Y es verdad muchas veces quería hacerlo conmigo pero siempre me negué y decía: "estamos muy jóvenes", aparte el me pedía que comprara las cosas más caras del mundo para su beneficio y siempre le dije que no… así que su plan no funciono._

_Como escribí, yo lo amaba y mucho así que al descubrir eso ya no tenía razón de vivir… otro horrible detalle de ser adolescente, no más alguien te traiciona y ya quieres morir. Cuando comprendí que yo fui la tonta y creí que él me amaba y no fue así, jure una cosa: _

_**Nunca en la vida me volveré a enamorar y confiare de alguien.**_

* * *

><p>Cerré mi diario y vi la hora, las 11:45 de la noche, decidí dormir, sabía que mañana empezaba la misma rutina de siempre… toda una vida falsa, donde el dinero lo es todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje hasta aqui! y espero que les guste ^^ ¿merezco un review? acepto tomatazos, criticas (no tan duras porfa), comentarios y amenazas de muerte ^^ (?)<strong>

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**T^T gracias por los reviews!**

_**Conci: - ¡Que no te pongas sentimental!**_

**Que mala ¬¬ como decia gracias! ^^ (aunque les digo tratare de mejorar porque solo tengo experiencia en escribir cosas de miedo y misterio ^^U) Bueno y ya saben el disclaimer bla bla bla no es mio es de level-5**

_**Conci: - ¡Al fin entiendes como hacer un buen disclaimer! Si ahora el capitulo:**_

* * *

><p>-Señorita Otonashi es hora de despertar. – Dice por la puerta una señorita. En la habitación se encontraba muy dormida una chica peli azul.<p>

-Señorita Otonashi, necesita ir al colegio. – Vuelve a repetir la señorita, pero más fuerte. Ella se retira a decir algo, y en pocos segundos en la habitación se escucha una alarma.

-¡Ah que! – Dice Haruna, mientras cae de su cama por el susto. – Linda forma de empezar el día. – Dice muy irónica.

**_Haruna's Pov:_**

Auch mi trasero me duele, decidí levantarme tenía que ir a mi nuevo instituto, y tenía mucha hambre quería desayunar… ¡Si ayer por mi castigo no cene!

Camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha rápida para quitarme el sueño, luego peine y seque mi pelo, me puse una horrible falda color roja, una blusa demasiado elegante para mi gusto (a petición de mamá) y mis gafas rojas; cuando estuve lista baje a desayunar.

-Disculpe, ¿mis padres no desayunaran? – Pregunto al no ver a nadie en el comedor.

-No señorita Otonashi, hoy salieron temprano por unos asuntos importantes. – Siempre lo mismo "asuntos importantes" al parecer no soy algo importante… pero ni modo ya me acostumbre, decidí sentarme, como todo una señorita, porque sino mi maestra de etiqueta me regañaría para toda la vida… me llevaron la entrada, era un pequeño plato de frutas, comía con mucha elegancia y modales, porque aunque no estuvieran personas cerca tenía que hacerlo. Luego el plato principal:un desayuno con proteínas (no pregunten que es porque ni yo misma se y me da miedo preguntar); ahora el postre: un pastel de no sé qué cosa, en un corte perfectamente cuadrado y muy decorado. Cuando termine recogí mi mochila y salí de casa.

-Señorita Otonashi, ¿No desea ir en la limosina? – Me pregunta el chofer.

-No muchas gracias. – Hago una reverencia. – Iré caminando.- Los motivos: no llamar la atención.

Iba caminando muy tranquila observando como muchos estudiantes andaban en patinetas, bicicletas y otros medios de transporte muy divertidos, en el cual no podía tener porque no era: "apto para una señorita"… Ash ya odiaba los modales, pero tenía que hacerlo sino mis padres eran capaces de mandarme a una escuela militar… Mi tranquilidad se rompió al ver como una chica en patines se venía aproximándose hacia mí.

-¡Cuidado! – Grita la chica que con mucha dificultad patinaba. Yo solo me aparte y la logre parar a tiempo antes de chocar.

-Muchas Gracias. – Dice la chica apenada.

-No hay de qué. – Dije con una sonrisa, no se veía tan mala se veía muy humilde con un vestido simple y color verde claro y un pequeño chaleco verde oscuro. Luego solo veo como otro chico venia en patines, pero no corrió con la misma suerte y se choco en un poste.

-¡Endo! – Grita la chica preocupada mientras se acerca a él. Yo decidí ir a verlo.

-¡Estoy bien! – grita el chico con una gran sonrisa. -¿Cómo paraste Aki?

-Esta chica me ayudo. – Dice la joven mientras me señalaba con una sonrisa. – Eh… por cierto mi nombre es Aki Kino. – Dice Aki mientras me da la mano.

-Soy Haruna O… - Hago silencio repentinamente.

-Haruna ¿O? – Se extraña Aki.

-¡Mi apellido no es muy importante! – No quería que me trataran diferente, tal vez así podía hacer verdaderos amigos.

-¡Hola Haruna soy Mamoru Endo! – Grita muy entusiasmado el chico.

-Hola Endo… ¿tú no eres el portero de Inazuma Japón? – Pregunto al recordarme de ver un partido de ellos.

-Si… pero no es algo importante. – Dice con una sonrisa…. Extremadamente gigante. – Acaso ¿tú juegas futbol? – Me pregunta muy entusiasmado.

-Eh… no – Le digo al chico algo nerviosa… es que tiene una cara un poco rara…

-Oye ¿vas al Raimon? – Me pregunta la chica. – Nunca te había visto.

-Hoy voy a entrar a Raimon, soy nueva. – Digo con una sonrisa… obviamente si hoy entro al Raimon soy nueva, que tonta soy u.U, esa pareja me parece muy amigable y graciosa. - ¿Y desde cuando son novios? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Que! – Dice la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada. – No somos novios… - Dice la chica mientras mueve sus brazos nerviosamente.

-no-no- ¿novios? – Dice Endo igual de sonrojado. Yo sabía que no eran novios pero quería molestar.

- Perdónenme entonces no sabía… - Digo con una sonrisa inocente. Luego fuimos caminando y hablando, ellos se quitaron sus patines no les fue muy bien que digamos… al final llegamos al Raimon, era muy bonito no me parecía tan feo como mi último instituto, solo espero que sus alumnos no sean tan… tan adolescentes. Di una mirada rápida y vi… hago una lista:

- Mi querida amiga "princesita caprichosa" con una falda extremadamente corta rodeada por muchos chicos.

-Un enorme circulo de chicas… pobre lo que este ahí adentro…

-Tres chicos riéndose del círculo de chicas… o bueno lo que este adentro…

-Uno de esos tres chicos es mi hermano… ¡mi hermano! Que no estaba en el instituto imperial.

Mejor voy a ver… Me acerco un poco enojada al grupo de chicos, Aki y Endo me siguen con curiosidad.

-¡Kido por que no me lo dijiste! – Le grito muy enojada.

El ríe nerviosamente – veras aquí estudio hace unos años… - Dice mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Hace unos años! – Grito. Luego giro porque sentía que me observaban. – ¿Que miran? – Pregunto seriamente.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunta Aki.

-Lo conozco desde que éramos niños. ¿No lo crees Kido? – Si… es mi hermano y ni siquiera comenta algo de mí…

-Si… somos… - Dice Kido algo nervioso. –Hermanos. – Termina de una vez.

-¡Tienes una hermana! – Gritan todos los presentes.

-Ni siquiera contaste de que tenías una hermana. – Digo con una venita en mi cabeza.

-Es difícil de contar pero…. – El empieza a ver a todas partes. - ¡Te presento a dos de mis amigos! – Grita nervioso mientras me pone enfrente a los dos chicos.

-¡Haruna un gusto! – Digo muy animada.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru. – Dice un chico peli celeste con una sonrisa.

-Shuuya Goenji… - Dice el otro chico muy serio… Que grosero -.-

-Quedas perdonado Onii-chan, pero no significa que siempre te perdone. – Digo con una sonrisa. El solo me da una sonrisa, es raro que lo perdone por lo que me hizo. Ser mas sociable afecta mucho vv.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí? – Pregunto muy curiosa por el gran círculo de chicas. Todos empiezan a reír a excepción de Aki y Kido que solo tenían una sonrisa.

-Al parecer Fubuki no pudo escapar de las chicas. – Dice Kazemaru aguantando la risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿Fubuki? – Pregunto curiosa mientras trato de ver entre las chicas.

-Nadie importante Haruna. – Dice Kido serio y ¿celoso? El solo me aparta de ahí.

-¿Claro? – Digo muy extrañada por la actitud de Kido. Luego volteo a ver a los que estaban conmigo: Aki, Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji, ellos se ven que son buenas personas y quizás mis verdaderos amigos, vale la pena volver a ser Haruna verdadera.

-Ustedes han visto a prince… - Ups ese no es su nombre. – ¿A Natsumi Raimon?

-Debe estar en la oficina, si quieres te acompaño. – Dice Aki con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Gracias Aki. – Digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Caminamos y esquivamos el gran círculo de chicas, al final llegamos a la oficina; Aki toco la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante". ¿Tan pronto está ahí? Si hace poco la vi rodeada de gente.

-Hola Aki. – Dice Natsumi mientras dejaba de trabajar en la laptop, ella me volteo a ver. – Hola Haruna.

-Hola Natsumi. – Digo tranquila.

- Veras tu padre hablo con el mío y te adelantaron un año para que estés conmigo. – Dice Natsumi. Lo que me faltaba. – Eres muy buena estudiante así que adelantarte no está mal.

- Gracias Natsumi donde esta mi horario. – Digo fingiendo una sonrisa. Y aunque sea un poco… bueno demasiado diva y caprichosa, es mi amiga. Así que puse una sonrisa verdadera.

-Aquí esta y tu combinación de tu casillero nuevo también. – Dice mientras me lo entrega. Yo agradezco y salgo de la oficina.

-¿Qué clase tienes? – Me pregunta Aki, por su rostro sabía que quería hacerme más preguntas.

-Primero… - Veo mi horario. – Tengo Química, en el edificio C.

-¡Genial tendrás clases conmigo! – Dice muy entusiasmada Aki. Yo le doy una sonrisa pero en ese preciso momento alguien venia corriendo tan rápido que parecía que algo lo seguía, y lastimosamente fue a parar en mi. Yo trate de esquivarlo pero fue muy tarde y de nuevo ¡hola piso! Veamos: Piso 2 – Haruna 1… solo cuando Aki iba a chocar conmigo pude esquivar la caída.

Yo pretendía gritarle a quien sea que me haya votado y lo tenga encima. Estaba a punto de gritar pero vi… sus ojos son muy lindos y… ¡Pero qué digo! ¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¿Enamorada de él? No, no y ¡no! Lastimosamente vuelvo a ver a sus ojos tenía su vista puesta en mi y estaba muy sonrojado, yo empecé a quedarme hipnotizada y sentí que algo hervía… ¡mi rostro! Estoy sonrojada… ¡noooo!

-Etto… ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dice el chico luego de salir de su trance él se levanta y me da la mano. Yo pensaba pararme sola pero no… tan tonta como siempre y sigo viendo sus ojos y le doy la mano, el me levanta y yo sacudo mi falda. – De verdad lo siento mucho, un montón de chicas me venían siguiendo y yo…

-No te preocupes, ¡Soy Haruna! Un gusto. – Digo con una sonrisa, que actitud más rara la mía…

-Soy Shiro Fubuki, el gusto es mío. – Dice con una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Hermosa? Que me sucede recuerda tu promesa… recuérdala. Luego vuelvo a ver su rostro era muy lindo y él se me quedo mirando pasaron unos segundos hasta que Aki tocio falsamente.

-¡Aki! Tenemos que ir a clases. – Digo mientras agarro su mano.

-¡Claro! – Dice Aki entusiasmada… su actitud se parece a la de Endo ^^U – Fubuki si quieres ven con nosotras ^^

-Si no es mucha molestia… - Dice Fubuki.

-No para nada. – Dice Aki muy tranquila ella empieza a caminar con nosotros pero…

-¡Endo-kun! – Grita aun mas entusiasmada. - ¡Haruna está en nuestra misma clase! – Grita a todo pulmón.

-¡Grandioso! – Grita Endo. Todos ellos entraron al salón yo me quede afuera por eso de presentarnos y… ¡presentarnos! Si dirán mi apellido T.T

-Buenos días clase, hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante. – Dice el profesor él me da una seña y paso, solo escucho que en el salón hay muchos comentarios que omitiré -.- y veo a Aki, Endo y Fubuki con una sonrisa… Endo tenía la más grande. – Ella es Haruna Otonashi. – Y que tal ahora hay más comentarios que de costumbre -.-

-Siéntese… - El profesor empieza a ver a todo el salón. – Sabe que mejor moveré a todos tengo un proyecto en pareja. – Odio los proyectos en pareja -.-

Todos se pararon y se pusieron enfrente, el profesor saco un recipiente de papelitos con el nombre de cada uno de los chicos… ¿de dónde lo saco? O.o

-Muy bien chicas agarren un papelito. – ¡WTF! Es chico-chica nooooo eso es peor T.T y si me toca un caprichoso pervertido u.U – Aki escoja primero. – Aki asiente y empieza a sacar un papelito muy nerviosa si no me equivoco está deseando que sea Endo ^^U.

-¡Me toco Endo! – Grita muy entusiasmada y todos la miran, ella se sonroja. – Digo… Me toco Endo. – Debe estar haciendo una fiesta en su cabeza.

-No es necesario que lo grite señorita Kino. Bien escoja usted señorita Haruna. – Rayos… ahora a mí quien me tocara… ya lo agarre y estamos: el papelito y yo… siento nervios u.U abro el papelito muy nerviosa.

-Shirou Fubuki… - Digo en estado de shock, ¡con esa persona no! y ¿si me gusta? No puedo ya lo jure, que tal si me agrada mucho… y-y me gusta y luego nos hacemos novios y me rompen el corazón y… ¿nos hacemos novios? Ya estoy loca -.-

El solo saluda y sonríe, odio esa sonrisa -.-, luego pasan todos.

-Quiero que se sienten con sus respectivas parejas. – Dice el profesor. – Y será así por el resto del año. – T.T ¡odio al profesor! Me senté en la última mesa y a la par de nosotros la parejita mas entusiasmada del mundo: ¡Aki y Endo!

L a clase termino y al final no pude anotar nada de clases, tener a Endo demasiado cerca es un suicidio, me imagino que lo único que tiene en el cerebro es un balón de futbol. Yo camine con Aki hasta mi casillero el de ella está a la par mía.

-¡Hola Aki! – Grita una chica, esa voz me resulta familiar.

¡Toko! – Grito ella me voltea a ver.

-¡Haruna! – Dice mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza. Ella era la única normal en las fiestas ^^ y la única con quien hablaba algo coherente. -¡Somos vecinas de casillero! - ¿Vecinas de casilleros? ¡A que importa!

-¡Es muy bueno! – Le digo entusiasmada, luego veo a Aki con intención de volver a toser falsamente. - ¿Entonces ya conocías a Aki? – Le pregunto a Toko.

-¡Pues claro! – Dice ella… olvide decir que es otra entusiasmada. – Te aseguro que ella no es igual a las otras personas. – Dice causándome una sonrisa y más confianza en Aki.

-¡Bueno me voy quede en ver a alguien! – Dice Toko mientras saca unas cuantas cosas de su casillero y sale caminando.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya quiero conocer a tu novio! – Grito, mientras ella se sonroja y choca con un basurero.

-¡No tengo novio! – Dice Toko después de chocar con la basura. Yo me empiezo a reír.

-¿Haruna qué clase te toca ahora? – Pregunta Aki luego de que Toko se marchara.

-Pues Matemáticas. – Digo tranquila.

-¡Otra vez conmigo! ¡Ya no estaré sola! – Grita muy entusiasmada.

-¿No conocías a nadie ahí? – Le pregunto extrañada.

-Sí pero ellos tienen otros amigos. – Dice Aki un poco triste.

-¡Entonces déjame un puesto y me siento contigo! – Le digo para animarla, ella me sonríe y nos dirigimos a clases. Luego de presentarme me senté con Aki.

-¿Y quienes conoces de aquí? – Le pregunto curiosa.

-Pues son: Midorikawa, Hiroto, Natsumi y Goenji. – Dice Aki mientras me los señalaba.

-¿Natsumi y Goenji son tan buenos amigos? – Le pregunto al verlos juntos.

-No, Natsumi estaba conmigo pero hablaba mucho y la pusieron con el más callado de la clase. – Dice Aki mientras se ríe un poco.

-¿Tienes algo que preguntarme? – Le digo a Aki al acordarme de la dirección y mi penoso accidente…

-No quiero sonar curiosa. – Dice Aki yo solo sonrió y la convenzo de preguntar. – Esta bien… tengo varias preguntas. – Dice mientras suspira. - ¿Cómo conocías a Natsumi y Toko? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo acerca de tu familia? Y ¿Por qué Toko te dijo que yo no soy igual a las otras personas?

-La uno se puede entender por la dos… y te contesto la dos por la tres…- Digo confundiéndola más. – Natsumi y Toko las conozco por algunas fiestas; Sentía que si hablaba de mi familia me iban a tratar diferente y se aprovecharían también… - Digo recordando institutos anteriores. – Y Toko me dijo eso, porque yo le conté mis historias y no confío en cualquiera y me dijo que tu no eras como esos falsos.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. – Dice Aki con una sonrisa. - ¡Siempre seré tu amiga! – Dice entusiasmada causándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo más que preguntar? – Le digo a Aki al ver su rostro.

- Si… ¡pero no te enojes! – Dice Aki. - ¿prometes decirme la verdad porque soy tu amiga? – Dice Aki y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿te gusta Fubuki? –

* * *

><p><strong>era necesario dejarlo hasta alli ¬¬<strong>

_**Conci: -¡Si! deja intriga**_

**A mi me da no se que.**

_**Conci: - Deberias ser mas yo.**_

**Y tu deberias ser normal.**

_**Conci: - ... ¡que dijiste! mira quien habla la persona que me puso Conci.. ¿que pensabas?**_

**Era mas corto y daba un poco de flojera escribirlo completo**

_**Conci: -.- **_

**Saludos!**

**Sigo aceptando amenazas de muerte (?), comentarios, sugerencias**

**¡y casi lo olvido! Gracias por dejarme reviews :) y si necesitan algo me avisan ^^ (de verdad si quieren hacer algun cambio me avisan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si pude terminar este capitulo! ^^**

**_-ni que fuera para tanto ¬¬ ¿Que comes? D:_**

**Chocolate ^^**

_**-¿Que eso no es para bebida? :/**_

**Eh si... no lo creo, tambien se come.**

_**- -.- **_

**Ahora el capitulo! ^^ **

* * *

><p>-¡Claro que no! – Que pregunta más ilógica, ¡cómo piensa que me va a gustar el!, <em><span>Conciencia: es verdad… no te gusta... ¡estas enamorada! :D<span>_. ¡Y tú que! ¡Claro que no! _**(Yo: ¡Oye porque tu apareces y yo no!-Conci: ¿Celosa? :9- ¬¬**__**)**_

En eso tocan el timbre y caminamos a nuestros casilleros.

_**- **_¡Es no! ¡Es una buena persona pero no!-

-Ah sí… ¿Y por qué estas nerviosa y sonrojada? – Me dice Aki… ¡me están poniendo presión!

-¡Bien! ¿Y qué pasa si es así? – Digo mientras volteo al lado por lo sonrojada que estaba, en ese instante alguien me cubre los ojos, sus manos estaban heladas, y escucho una risa por parte de Aki… ¡Voy a asesinar a quien sea que no me deje ver! ¡Odio que me hagan eso!

-¿Qué pasa si es así? ¿De qué hablan? – Hay no… esa voz es de….

-¡Fubuki! – Grito completamente sonrojada… si más de lo que estaba.

-¡Que rápida! – Dice mientras me deja ver y pone su rostro muy cerca de mí, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Es que Haruna dice que no está mal que le gus… - Dice Aki mientras le tapo la boca nerviosamente.

-¡Nada importante! Ya sabes… eh… ¡cosas de chicas! – Digo muy nerviosa y quito la mano de la boca de Aki.

-… Esta ¿bien? – Dice Fubuki extrañado con una sonrisa _conciencia: que te encanta ^^ __**(Yo: ya apareces para molestar a Haruna ¿verdad? Espero que sobreviva…)**_ ¡Y tu otra vez! ¡No me encanta! _Conciencia: es verdad... ¡Te fascina!*_ Me estas cayendo mal ¡mejor desaparece! _Conciencia: Imposible ^^ _

-Y que querías. – Digo luego de batallar con mi mente.

-Algo molesta y nerviosa… Bueno. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa que me está molestando. _Conciencia: ¡o enamorando más! ^o^ _¡Claro que no! _Conciencia: Si alguien te molesta es porque le gustas :D _¡Oye es verdad! Espero que sissss… ¡no! ¡Eres mala! ¡No quería decir eso! _Conciencia:…_ ¿Y ahora no hablas? ¡que molestas!

-¿Entonces? – Dice Fubuki. ¡No lo escuche por tu culpa Conciencia "inteligente"! _Conciencia: ¡No me ofendas! Te ofendes a ti misma._

-¡Lo siento! Es que… - Inventa una excusa rápido… ¡conciencia ayuda! _Conciencia: ¿Y ahora si?¬¬ _¡Sí! _Conciencia: ¡Dile que piensas acerca de los apuntes que por culpa de Endo no anotaste! _- ¡Pensaba en los apuntes de la clase de química, porque el novio de Aki no me dejo prestar atención! - ¡Eso es por molestarme Aki! 3:D

-No-no-novio… ¿¡Novio? – Dice Aki muy nerviosa, ¡tenía que traer mi cámara! No volveré a ver una expresión así.

-Bueno lo que preguntaba era que proyecto de química hacemos y donde. – Dice Fubuki después de reírse un poco por el rostro de Aki.

-¡En mi casa! – Grito sin pensar en lo que digo… ¡Soy tan inteligente! Bueno aunque mis padres llegan tarde así que no hay mucho problema…

-Está bien… ¿Después de clases? – Dice con una sonrisa muy cálida. _Conciencia: ¡Parece una novela!_ ¡Silencio!

-Si está bien. – Digo respondiendo su sonrisa. El empezaba a retirarse.

_**Fubuki's Pov:**_

Siento que olvido algo… _Conciencia: ¡No te despides!_ _**(Yo: ¡Dos veces tú!)**_¡Que! ¿Y tú? _Conciencia: ¡Despídete! _¡Ah sí!

-¡Adiós Haruna! – _Conciencia: ¡Que te falta la otra!_ ¡Ah es verdad! – ¡Adiós Aki! – Uff… Gracias por acordarme. _Conciencia: De nada desesperado._ … ¿Desesperado yo? _Conciencia: A no quien más… si tu. _¿Por qué? _Conciencia: ¡Que no es obvio! _… No…

_Conciencia: Primero… En clases de Química no te presto atención por Endo cuando le hablaste y tomaste medidas extremas; segundo: Te importaba lo que estaba hablando con Aki; tercero: Casi te olvidaste de la presencia de Aki, cuarto: ¡No viste lo demasiado que te acercaste a Haruna! Y quinto: la conociste en química y ya llegas y solo le tapas los ojos._

¡No soy desesperado! Y no tome medidas extremas en clases de Química por no llamar su atención. _Conciencia: ¿Ah no? ¡Flashback por favor! _¿¡Que Flashback?

_**Flashback:**_

_-Oye Haruna, ¿Cómo haremos el proyecto? – Pregunta Fubuki algo nervioso._

_-Pues yo pensaba… - Dice Haruna mientras lo voltea a ver._

_-¡Que eso es grandioso! ¡El futbol es lo mejor del mundo! – Grita Endo._

_-No grites Endo. – Dice Haruna mientras deja de hablar con Fubuki._

_-¡Pero es que es maravilloso! – Dice muy entusiasmado y con un puchero._

_-Haruna… - Dice Fubuki._

_-¡Si lo sabemos Endo! – Dice Haruna con una vena en su cabeza._

_-Haruna… - Vuelve a repetir Fubuki mas fuerte pero aun así Haruna no presta atención. Fubuki solo golpea una "poco" la pierna de Haruna con la de él._

_-¡Auch! – Dice Haruna mientras voltea rápidamente donde Fubuki molesta._

_-¡Perdón no me di cuenta! – Dice Fubuki "inocentemente", Haruna solo sonríe extrañada y voltea donde Endo._

_**Fin FlashBack:**_

_Conciencia: Como dije… Desesperado, ademas que discreto para golpear a la gente -.- y ¿tanto te cuesta hablar?_ ¡Que no soy desesperado! y no fue un golpe tan fuerte... y estaba nervioso, porque... porque... ¡porque si! _Conciencia: Deja de pensar en tu amada Haruna y fíjate por dónde vas…_ ¿Amada? ¡Auch! ¡De donde salió este poste! _Conciencia: No lo sé, nunca lo había visto…¬¬._ No seas sarcástico me hace sentir mal.

_**Fin Fubuki's pov.**_

-¡Por lo que dijiste te molestare más con Fubuki! – Me dice Aki muy enojada y todavía sonrojada.

-¡Hazlo y te será peor con Endo! – Digo también algo molesta, si me preguntan parecía una pelea infantil. Aki solo me ve enojada y se empieza a reír.

-Bien… estamos a mano. – Dice Aki con una sonrisa.

-Claro. – Digo yo con otra sonrisa.

Luego la mañana pasó rápido y llego la hora del almuerzo, nos acercamos a una mesa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ella es Haruna! Es nueva y la invite a comer con nosotros – Dice Aki muy entusiasmada.

-Cwaaru fuleds cxower ton quosovros. – Dice un chico peli verde, si no me equivoco Midorikawa.

-¡No hables con la boca llena! – Dice un chico peli rojo, Hiroto, mientras le pega en la cabeza.

-¡Siéntate Haruna! – Ahora habla Natsumi mientras empuja a Goenji, botándolo, y me dejaba un espacio para sentarme. - ¡Tienes que decirme que vestido usabas aquella noche! – Dice con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Que te crees! – le reclama Goenji en el piso.

-¡Tu cállate! – Le dice Natsumi molesta. Goenji enojado se para y se sienta al par de Endo, sacando del asiento a Kazemaru.

-¡Goenji! – Reclama Kazemaru en el piso. El se para y se sienta a la par de Goenji empujando a mi hermano.

-¡No sean salvajes! - Grita molesto mi hermano. El toma asiento a la par de Kazemaru y sacan a Endo del asiento.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! – Endo solo se para molesto y se sienta a la par de Natsumi causando sonrojo en ella y celos en Aki. Yo solo observo la escena con una gotita. Aki se sienta entre Endo y Natsumi.

-siéntate Haruna- Dice Aki dejándome espacio entre ella y Natsumi.

-Gracias. – Digo con una gotita más grande que la anterior. Yo solo tomo asiento.

-¡Hola! Perdón por tardarme pero pase por un lugar donde no había muchas personas psicópatas. – Dice Fubuki _Conciencia: ¡Tu amor secreto!_ ¬¬ no es mi amor secreto...Mientras empuja a Aki y se sienta a la par mía. Obviamente cuando Fubuki me empujo a mí y yo a Aki, Aki se pego más a Endo, ¡Jajaja! ¡Está muy nerviosa y sonrojada! _Conciencia: y tu también por Fubuki :3_ ¡Claro que no! Como decía todos sacamos nuestra comida y empezamos a comer pero llego más gente.

-¡Hola chicos! – Dice una chica peli azul mientras se sienta entre Hiroto y Midorikawa. Ella me voltea a ver.

-¡Haruna! Un gusto. – Digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

-Reina Yagami, solo dime Ulvida. - Dice ella.

-¡Hola! – Dice Toko mientras se sienta a la par de Aki y empuja a Endo causando que este caiga del asiento.

-¡Tengan cuidado! – Dice Endo de nuevo en el piso. El se vuelve a sentar y empuja a Natsumi, botándola.

-¡Endo! – Grita muy enojada, toma de nuevo asiento y bota a Endo… otra vez.

-¡Auch! – Reclama Endo mientras se levanta y camina con dolor hasta sentarse a la par de Hiroto.

-¡Hola chicos! – Grita un chico con pelo rosado alborotado. El se acerca donde estaban: Midorikawa, Ulvida, Hiroto y Endo; en ese orden. El se sienta a la par de Midorikawa y enfrente de Toko, botando de nuevo a Endo.

-¡Cuantas veces más! – Grita más molesto Endo. El solo se queda en el piso.

-¡Hola mi cariñan y yo nos sentaremos aquí! – Dice una chica peli celeste agarrada de un chico peli castaño. Ellos se sientan en la banca donde estaba mi hermano, botando a Goenji y a Kazemaru.

-¡Aquí caben cuatro! – Dice molesto Kazemaru; él y Goenji se miran competitivamente y se abalanzan al asiento, pero ninguno de los dos pudo sentarse ya que un chico con pelo extraño se sentó antes.

-¡Fudo! – grita Kazemaru molesto.

-¡No molesten! – Dice el algo molesto, Kazemaru se rinde y se queda con Endo en el piso.

-¿Por qué no unimos esa mesa? – Dice Goenji serio.

-Está bien… - Dice Endo y Kazemaru a la vez. Ellos tres halan la mesa, mientras Hiroto y Midorikawa se levantan y mueven sus asientos. Al unirlas quedo más espacio. Al final todos nos ordenamos; luego llegaron más personas.

-¡Hola Hermano! – Dice una chica peli castaña mientras abraza a Goenji y se sienta en la mesa donde estaban Endo, Goenji y Kazemaru, a la par de Goenji por supuesto.

-Hola – Dice un chico peli castaño y algo tímido. El se sienta a la par de Endo. Pero Endo estaba en la orilla y vuelve a caer.

-¡Que no ven que hay asientos vacios ahí enfrente! – Dice Endo mientras se para enojado y se sienta enfrente de ellos.

-Hola… - Dice un chico peli rosado, se notaba algo molesto y se sienta a la par de Endo.

-¡Hola! – Dice otro chico peli azul que también se sentaba entre Endo y el peli rosado.

-Hola Mamoru. – Dice una chica peli morada mientras se sienta a la par de Endo empujando al peli azul. Bien ya estamos llenos… no hay más puestos. ¿Tantas personas?

-¡Hola Fuyuppe! – Dice el mismo entusiasta Endo. – También ¡Hola! – Dice viendo a todos los que recientemente se sentaban. A Aki la veo molesta.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Le pregunto susurrando a Aki, ella se tranquiliza y solo sonríe.

-No nada. – Dice también susurrando.

-¡Toramaru dame uno! – Grita Toko mientras corre donde Toramaru a pedirle… veamos... ¡chicles! Que rico ^^. Toko solo se sienta a la par de él y botan a Endo.

-¡Toko! – Grita muy enojado Endo. Endo se para y se sienta donde estaba vacío.

-¡Oigan todos! – Grita Aki pero por estar hablando nadie presta atención… pobre Aki ^^U. -¡Oigan! – Si sigue así se dañara la garganta le voy a ayudar. Veamos cómo era… ¡ah sí!

Todos guardan silencio y voltean…

-¡Bien Haruna si sigues así podrás llamar a los pingüinos! ^^ - Dice Mi hermano… ^^U.

-Aki quería decir algo… - Digo algo sonrojada, creo que me pase al silbar…

- Gracias Haruna. – Dice Aki con una sonrisa. – Primero podrían calmarse y ser personas educadas. – Dice Aki después de ver la guerra de asientos en el cual solo Endo salió lastimado. – Y también les quería presentar a Haruna ^^ - Dice cambiando su actitud de: _**madremole**_**sta** a _**entusiastacomounlocodelfutbol.**_

-Hola – Digo muy tímida… es que todos me observan. T.T

-Hola soy Rika y este es mi novio Ichinose. – Me dice la chica peli celeste abrazando al chico peli castaño.

-No soy tu novio. – Dice Ichinose con una gotita.

-Si claro… - Ahora habla con sarcasmo el chico peli rosado alborotado. - ¡Soy Tsunami! – Dice muy entusiasmado.

-Soy Fudo. – Dice el chico de corte extraño.

-¡Soy Yuuka! Hermana de Goenji. – Dice la chica peli castaña, parece muy feliz y creo que es la menor aquí.

-Etto… soy Ta-ta-chimukai – Dice el chico que está a la par de Yuuka, esta algo nervioso…

-¡Soy Endo! – Grita Endo, el más entusiasmado de la mesa.

-¡Ya te conoce! – Le dice Aki molesta.

-Soy Fuyuka un gusto. – Me dice la chica peli morada.

-Hola, soy Toramaru. – me dice el chico peli azul.

-Atsuya… el hermano del que tienes a la par. – Dice el chico peli rosado molesto todavía.

Luego todos vuelven a hablar y a comer… Midorikawa le está quitando la comida a Hiroto mientras se distrae… Aki y Natsumi suspiran a cada rato al ver a Endo y se ponen celosas por Fuyuka… Rika tiene muchos corazones a su alrededor, Goenji habla con Yuuka y yo solo observo todo.

-Fubuki no sabía que tenías un hermano. – Le digo con una sonrisa _Conciencia: mejor quítala porque parece de boba…_ ¡Enserio! Eres muy útil… yo quito la sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora si sabes… aunque es algo molesto. – Me dice con una sonrisa…eh... ¿y qué paso ahora? _Conciencia: ¿De qué hablas?_ Siempre dices que es hermosa… o que me encanta. _Conciencia: Quería que tu lo dijeras ^^ ¡Qué bien lo tienes en mente! _A veces eres mala…

-Creo que siempre es así… los hermanos menores molestan a los mayores. –Le digo recordando mi infancia en el orfanato con mi hermano.

-Quizás… - Dice mientras suspira con la misma sonrisa "hermosa" _Conciencia: ¡Bien! Vas mejorando la próxima la quiero sin comillas ^^_ ¬¬ -¿Tu hermano menciono algo acerca de llamar a los pingüinos? – Me pregunta luego de un silencio.

-Si… a veces me pongo a jugar con él y pues es demasiado exigente y me enseña algunas cosas… digamos silbar no podría tan fuerte si no me lo hubiera enseñado. – Le digo con una sonrisa que hoy no es boba ^^ _Conciencia: ¡Aprendes rápido!_ Verdad que si ^^

-Entonces juegas futbol. – Me dice algo interesado.

-Algo así... – Digo algo nerviosa, nadie se interesa tanto en mí. _Conciencia: ¡Es un avance! Quizás te quiere. _¡Claro que no!

-¿Algo así? – Me pregunta cuando iba a responder toco el timbre y todos nos paramos… ahora solo pasan unas cuantas horas más y Fubuki tendrá que ir a mi casa… solo espero que la reunión de mis padres sea larga… si mis padres lo ven no habra mucho problema... pero si lo invitan a cenar... hay no...

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui :D pero antes: ¡Que haces en mis historias! :<strong>

**-_Con una conciencia presente es mejor :D_**

**Pues para mi no ¬¬ **

**-_Y para mi si ^^_**

**-.- Como sea... ah si puse una marquita (*) siempre bromeo asi con mis amigas ^^ yo las molesto con cosas asi... dicen por ejemplo: ¡No me gusta! y yo digo: ¡Te encanta! ^^ Y tengo mejores ideas pero para el otro cap -.- por eso se ve que las clases van rapido en este cap. (ojala asi fuera en la vida real vv)  
><strong>**Si solo eso asi que me...**

**-_Me despido! Se aceptan Reviews ^o^ _**

**Saludos! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen me tarde mucho! T^T pero tengo mis motivos: uno de ellos fue mi mama me dijo: no pasas haciendo nada, solo en la compu... y me puso a hacer una piñata de bob esponja para unos niños vv **

**Me llevaron al campo (donde no habia nada moderno) y pase sobreviviendo a las moscas (que mi almuerzo no sobrevivio T.T) y los mosquitos; aunque en la tarde pude apreciar el atardecer en una hamaca :D (y me dio en que pensar acerca del fic) si... tambien me dio un poco de pereza... **

_**-Conci: Es tan perezosa... un ejemplo: su mama le pidio hacer una lista de ingredintes para hacer galletas (que no eran mas de 7 -.-) y para no escribir se golpeo la mano con un televisor y le quedo roja -.- al final no escribio la lista...**_

**Pero mi mano esta bien! ._. el ultimo cap. no puse disclaimer ^^U (despistada -.-) ahora si: Inazuma eleven le pertenece a Level-5 y no a mi T^T**

_**-bueno hora la historia:**_

* * *

><p>-Genial está lloviendo… - Pienso yo mientras observo la ventana, era la última hora de clases y ya casi terminaba. Yo suspiro.<p>

Luego de eso tocaron el timbre y salí de la clase de inglés más aburrida de todas, si de todos modos entendía ese idioma… Fui a mi casillero y vi a Aki hablar con Toko, yo camine hacia ellas.

-Hola Haruna. – Me dice Aki con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Hola! – Dice Toko también entusiasmada.

-Hola. – Digo sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Me pregunta Aki extrañada.

-Nada… solo que mi maestra de Inglés es la más aburrida… y ahora tengo sueño más con este clima… - Digo mientras empiezo a bostezar.

-Te acostumbraras. – Me dice Toko. - ¡Las dejo! Quede en hacer una actividad de danza con Rika.

-¡Claro yo también escuche algo acerca de una actividad de danza! – Dice Aki mientras se despide de Toko con un beso en la mejilla.

Toko se empieza a reír y se acerca a mí. – Suerte Haruna, no creo que te guste la tarea. – me dice ella se despide también con un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo a la salida.

-¿Qué tarea? – Le pregunto extrañada a Aki.

-Solo sé que es una tarea. – Me dice Aki pensativa.

-Eso me explica mucho. – Digo sarcástica. – Al menos una idea. – Le ruego a Aki.

-No lo creo. – Dice riéndose. – Solo te digo que es en grupo.

-¡Que! – Digo desesperada. – No… - Digo ahora deprimida.

-Suerte. – Me dice Aki. – Ahora me voy tengo que hacer el proyecto de Química con Endo… creo que porque se suspendió la practica estará deprimido otra vez… - Dice Aki recordando proyectos anteriores con Endo y deprimiéndose. _**(Yo: debe ser horrible trabajar con Endo a menos que se trate de futbol…)**_

-¡Adiós Haruna! Iré con Endo. – Dice Aki mientras se aleja.

-¡Adiós! – le grito cuando estaba más alejada. – Ahora a buscar a Fubuki… - Donde se habrá metido… a ver piensa Haruna un lugar que no tenga muchas fanáticas… _Conciencia: creo que yo sé donde esta…_ ¡Estoy pensando no te metas! _Conciencia: Pero… _¡No! Estoy recordando… _Conciencia: ¡Haruna!_ ¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres? -.- _Conciencia: Esta allí -.-_ ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? _Conciencia: ¬¬_

Empiezo a caminar algo rápido donde se encontraba Fubuki. - ¡Hola! – Le digo porque al parecer no sabía que estaba allí.

-Ah que. – Dice Fubuki asustado. – Hola Haruna. – Dice Fubuki mientras me sonríe.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos? – Le pregunto a Fubuki.

-Ah sí claro. – Dice el con una sonrisa… pero hoy no parece la misma… _Conciencia: Si se ve algo pensativo… ¡pero se ve tan lindo!_ ¡Que te sucede! _Conciencia: Admitámoslo es lindo :D_ No lo creo… ahora cállate tengo un proyecto de Química por hacer.

-Espera… ¿cómo pensamos pasar la lluvia? – Pregunta Fubuki luego de analizar la situación.

-Pues como lo hacen Aki y Endo.- ¡Por que dije eso! ¡Tú tienes algo que ver verdad! _Conciencia: ¡Si! Ya estoy instalada en tu cerebro ^^ ahora te ayudare con nuestro Fubuki_ ¿Ayudarme? ¡¿Espera? ¡nuestro! ¬¬… Pero ¿como lo están pasando Aki y Endo? _Conciencia: ¡Actuando como niños y divirtiéndose!_ ¿Eh? Revivir la infancia no está de mal.

-¿Segura? – Dice Fubuki al ver a Aki y a Endo corriendo y jugando en la lluvia.

-¡Pues claro! ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – Le pregunto desafiante y divertida.

-No, pero te puedes enfermar… – Dice Fubuki, yo lo noto con miedo. _Conciencia: ¡Pues tienes que convencerlo!_ Está bien… que mandona.

-¡Entonces si tienes miedo! – Digo mientras cierro los ojos victoriosamente, pero siento que me agarra la mano y tengo como un choque eléctrico, y sentía que también la otra mano se tensaba… luego me sacan corriendo hacia el exterior dejándome completamente mojada.

-¡Oye! – Grito, el me suelta la mano.

-Yo te lo dije. – Me dice Fubuki riéndose. – Ahora tú tienes miedo.

-¡Claro que no! – Le digo tomando su mano y corriendo.

-¡Oye más despacio! – Pero fue muy tarde y Fubuki se deslizo botándome a mí también. Yo solo empiezo a reír.

-¡Eres muy lento! – Digo burlándome de él.

-Claro que no. – Dice el sonrojado.

-Entonces demuéstralo. – Le digo desafiante.

-Como lo demuestro. – Dice el también desafiante.

-No tienes que caerte, yo correré y trata de no deslizarte o caerte. – Le digo yo.

-Está bien hazlo. – Dice muy seguro de sí mismo. Yo solo asiento, agarro su mano y salgo corriendo el empieza a correr.

-¡Eso es todo lo que puedes! – Me grita.

-¿Quieres que corra más rápido? – Le digo riéndome y el asiente. Luego corro más rápido casi haciendo que cayera. ¡Já! No me ganara dudo que pueda seguir a mi ritmo.

_**Nadie's Pov.**_

Luego Haruna toma mucha más velocidad; al llegar a un portón Haruna se detiene rápidamente, pero Fubuki no pudo parar y termino por deslizarse y caerse. Ambos se empiezan a reír y Haruna se acerca donde Fubuki ella lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Eres muy rápido Fubuki. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Tú también. – Le dice Fubuki. - ¿No te regañaran? – Pregunta Fubuki al verla completamente mojada.

-Si… pero valió la pena. – Dice Haruna. – Pero tengo una idea. – Dice muy animada. – Sígueme.

Haruna camina donde esta una pared de piedras y Fubuki la sigue.

-¿Puedes escalar? – Pregunta Haruna viendo la pared.

-Supongo. – Dice Fubuki algo nervioso por lo alta que era la pared.

-Con eso basta. – Dice Haruna ella empieza a subir piedra por piedra hasta llegar al final del muro. – Vamos tu puedes. –Grita desde arriba.

-Si muero tú eres culpable. – Bromea Fubuki. El empieza a escalar con dificultad pero logra llegar donde esta Haruna y se sienta enfrente de ella. – Bien y ahora…

-Sabía que no te costaría. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa. –Ahora saltaremos de aquí al piso. –Dice Haruna tranquilamente.

-¿bromeas? – Dice Fubuki más preocupado.

-No. – Dice Haruna. – Pero esta fácil, hay un trampolín allí abajo. – Dice Haruna señalándolo.

-Bien pero tu primero. – Dice Fubuki observando el trampolín. Haruna asiente y se para de donde estaba, empieza a caminar con equilibrio y luego se tira a un trampolín y cae fácilmente.

-¡Aquí estoy! Tienes que hacer lo mismo. – Dice una animada Haruna. Fubuki hace lo mismo con inseguridad y se tira hasta caer en el trampolín.

-¿y moriste por mi culpa? – Pregunta Haruna.

-No… pero casi. – Dice Fubuki bromeando otra vez. Haruna ríe. Ella hace una seña con la mano para que la siga. Ella empieza a caminar y encuentra otro árbol que llegaba a una ventana.

-Si tuviste infancia puedes escalar un árbol. – le dice Haruna.

-Si la tuve. – Fubuki se le adelanta y sube primero hasta llegar donde estaba la ventana, Haruna lo sigue y entra a una habitación, Fubuki también entra por la ventana. En eso un Pastor alemán se tira sobre Fubuki.

-¡Hachiko! – Le reclama Haruna. – Deja a Fubuki en paz. – El perro le hace caso a Haruna y se aparta tímidamente.

-Es muy bonito. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa, el se acerca donde estaba el perro y lo acaricia.

-Parece que le agradas. – Dice Haruna sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Fubuki extrañado.

-Es raro que no te muerda al principio y que deje que lo acaricies. – Dice Haruna.

-Creo que si le agrado. – Dice Fubuki mientras se levanta.

-Bien y este es mi cuarto… - Dice Haruna.

-Lindo… ¿Cómo te sabias la ruta de entrada a tu habitación? – Pregunta Fubuki al ver que Haruna ya tenía planeado una ruta para llegar a su habitación sin ser vista.

-Pues cuando era más pequeña me escapaba de aquí para ir a jugar cuando nevaba, no podía salir por culpa de una señora… pero eso no es un problema. El único problema es la ropa. – Dice Haruna mientras señala lo mojada que estaban.

-Pero tú tienes ropa aquí. – Dice Fubuki extrañado.

-Pero tu no. –Haruna empieza a pensar y se sonroja violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Fubuki.

No nada, solo una idea loca.- Dice Haruna. _- ¡te odio conciencia! –_

-¿? – Fubuki queda extrañado. -¿Qué pensabas?

-Bueno… la primera idea era un pantalón vaquero, que se lo iba a dar a mi hermano en uno de sus cumpleaños pero le regale otra cosa. – Le dice Haruna.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojaste? – pregunta Fubuki extrañado.

-¡Otra idea ridícula! –Dice Haruna nerviosa. Haruna se levanta y saca de su armario (Yo: ¡Un walk in closet! :3) el walk in closet, era muy amplio, tenia los muebles color negro, una alfombra blanca en el centro y por supuesto mucha ropa en el.

-Aquí esta… si quieres quédatelo, dudo que yo me lo ponga… - Dice Haruna. –Puedes cambiártelo allí. – Haruna señala el armario, Fubuki entra y a los segundos sale con el pantalón (azul negro) ya puesto.

-Yo me cambiare y después veré que hacemos con tu camisa. – Dice Haruna volviéndose a sonrojar levemente. Ella entra y a los minutos sale_**(Yo: aquí son minutos ella necesita tiempo para sacar su ropa y que combine con sus accesorios.) **_ella se había puesto: un pantalón de mezclilla azul negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco color negro, zapatos converse negros, una pulsera de plata con varios dijes de balones de futbol y pingüinos y un collar que hacia juego con la pulsera.

-Te ves muy bien. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado por lo que dijo.

-Gra-Gracias. – Dice Haruna sonrojada también. – Ahora una camisa… -Dice Haruna pensativa.

-¡Yo tengo una camisa por aquí! – Dice Fubuki recordando; de su bolsón (mochila, cosa para guardar útiles escolares, maleta, backpack, etc…) saca una camisa blanca.

-¡Bien lo solucionamos! – Dice Haruna entusiasmada.

-Digo que si… - Dice Fubuki luego a él le sale una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Haruna al ver el cambio que tuvo Fubuki.

Fubuki no responde y solo se quita la camisa que usaba.

_**Haruna's Pov.**_

¡Qué está haciendo! _Conciencia: *¬*_ ¡Me estoy sonrojando demasiado! Como se atreve a quitarse la camisa enfrente de mí… pero… su torso… está muy formado… y… ¡Que digo! ¡No! Qué vergüenza estoy sonrojada completamente _Conciencia: Disfruta de la vista *¬*_ ¡Que te crees! ¡Deja dre mirar conciencia! _Conciencia: Si tanto quieres que deje de mirar hazlo tu -.- _¡¿Qué? Yo no lo estoy viendo… :S

_**Fin Haruna's Pov.**_

Fubuki luego de quitarse la camisa y ponerse la otra camisa, Haruna termino completamente sonrojada.

-Que nerviosa, hubieras visto tu cara se parecía a la de Aki. – Fubuki se empieza a reír, Haruna se le pasa el fuerte sonrojo y solo quedan sus mejillas levemente rosadas. Fubuki se acerca peligrosamente a Haruna y ella se empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa; Fubuki parecía que iba a besar los labios de Haruna pero cambia la dirección rápidamente y la besa en la frente. El se aleja y se empieza a reír, otra vez.

-¡Fubuki! – Dice Haruna nerviosa, molesta y sonrojada. Fubuki solo ríe.

-Solo fue una broma, ahora que proyecto haremos. – Dice Fubuki calmándose de reír.

- ¬¬ - Haruna lo mira asesinamente pero luego se ríe. – Bien entonces veré que hay en internet. – Haruna saca una laptop rosa, y la enciende, junto a Fubuki buscan un proyecto.

-¿Qué te parece este? – Pregunta Fubuki señalando el monitor.

-Sí, es fácil e interesante.- Dice Haruna sonriendo. – Bien empecemos. – Dice Haruna ella se para.

-Traeré las cosas que necesitemos. – Dice Haruna.

-¿Te acompaño? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-Claro. – Dice Haruna. Ambos caminan hasta llegar a un laboratorio donde había muchas sustancias, tubos de ensayo, microscopios y otras cosas que se encuentran en un laboratorio. Luego consiguieron lo necesario para su proyecto.

Ellos caminan a la habitación de Haruna y arreglan todo para su experimento.

-Ya terminamos… - Dice Fubuki al ver todo ordenado.

-Si… - Dice Haruna. – Tenemos que hacer algo ahorita… ¡Tengo una idea! – Grita Haruna.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-Se que te gusta el futbol, si quieres podemos jugar ^^ - Dice Haruna animada.

-Claro. – Fubuki asiente. Ellos se dirigen al jardín con un balón.

-Dices que Kido te enseño a jugar. – Haruna extrañada asiente. – Demuéstrame una técnica que te enseño y yo te demuestro una mía. – Dice Fubuki.

-¿Estas bromeando? – Dice Haruna nerviosa_** (Yo: que solo pasas nerviosa Haruna. – Haruna: ¡No es mi culpa! Tú me pones en situaciones vergonzosas)**_ Haruna observa el rostro de Fubuki.

-Está bien… - Dice Haruna desanimada. Haruna toma el balón y se pone a pensar.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – Fubuki se acerca a Haruna.

-Que técnica usar. – Responde Haruna. - ¡Ya se!

Haruna pone el balón enfrente de ella y empieza a correr con el balón, durante eso ella silba muy fuerte y aparecen pingüinos color aqua del suelo, ella salta con el balón y lo patea fuertemente cuando está en el aire y los pingüinos salen junto al balón, hasta anotar un gol en una portería que estaba en el patio _**(Yo: ¿de dónde salió la portería? O.o) **_Haruna luego de tirar cae al suelo con estilo _**(xD)**_ y solo suspiró y se arreglo los lentes, Fubuki aplaudió con una sonrisa.

-Buena técnica, se parece a las de Kido. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa refiriéndose a los pingüinos.

-Gracias, fue la primera técnica que yo cree; porque antes de esta mi hermano me enseño sus técnicas… creo que ya las debes de conocer. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa. – Ahora a ti te toca.

-No… yo creo que ya las conoces. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-¡Que malo! – Dice Haruna haciendo un berrinche infantil.

-Quizás en la práctica de futbol te las demuestre. – Dice Fubuki con su típica sonrisa.

-Bien… - Dice Haruna con un puchero.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. – Dice Fubuki viendo su reloj _**(Yo: ¡de dónde sacan las cosas!)**_

-Está bien te acompaño a la salida. – Dice Haruna; los dos caminan hacia la puerta pero antes de que Haruna la abra, se abre la puerta repentinamente.

-Mamá… papá…– Dice Haruna preocupada.

-Hola querida. – Dice la mamá observando a Haruna con una ceja levantada.

-Haruna tu sabes que tienes que saludar. – Le dice el papá; luego dirige la mirada a Fubuki.

-Padres, el es Fubuki y vino a trabajar en un proyecto de química conmigo. – Dice Haruna rápidamente. – Pero ya es tarde y se tiene que ir. – Dice nerviosamente.

-Lindura, invítalo a cenar con nosotros. – Dice su mamá.

-Si hija, es por cortesía. – Dice su padre que empieza a caminar hacia el comedor.

-¿Qué dices Fubuki? – Le pregunta la Señora Otonashi con una sonrisa cálida.

-Perdón pero es tarde y… - Dice Fubuki sonrojado.

-Sera solo una cena. – Insiste la madre de Haruna.

-Está bien, si no es mucha molestia. – Dice Fubuki apenado.

-¡Claro que no! – Dice muy entusiasmada. La madre de Haruna se retira también al comedor.

-Perdón que tengas que pasar por esto Fubuki. – Dice Haruna triste.

-No te preocupes… - Dice Fubuki algo nervioso. Ambos se sentaron en el amplio comedor. Durante la cena la familia Otonashi _**(Yo: bueno Haruna no…) **_le hizo muchas preguntas a Fubuki, hasta que llegaron al postre.

-Y dime Fubuki, ¿Cómo piensas mantener a nuestra hija Haruna en un futuro? – Pregunta el padre de Haruna. Haruna estaba tragando su comida pero inmediatamente al escuchar eso empieza a atragantarse con la comida.

-¿Mantener? – Dice Haruna con hilo de voz al dejar de toser. _**(Yo: es feo que te atragantes por una impresión). **_

-Pues claro hija… como es tu novio… - Dice la mama tomando un pequeño bocado de su postre.

-E-el no-no e-es mi no-novio. – Dice Haruna nerviosa. Dando un disimulado vistazo a Fubuki que estaba completamente sonrojado.

-No te atores con las palabras es de mala educación. – Le regaña la mama dulcemente.

-Perdona Fubuki no sabíamos, pero parecen… - El padre queda callado pensando en cuál sería la palabra perfecta.

-Se parecen a nosotros a su edad. – Dice la madre refiriéndose a ella y su padre.

-¡Claro que no! – Dice Haruna sonrojada.

-No, es verdad. – Dice el padre tranquilo.

-¡Creo que Fubuki tiene que irse! – Dice Haruna mientras se levanta y levanta a un Fubuki en shock. – Con permiso – Dice Haruna nerviosa.

-Gracias por la comida. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa pero con el mismo sonrojo.

-Vuelve cuando quieras y quizás la próxima vez te demostremos fotos de cuando estábamos jóvenes. – Dice la madre animada.

_**Ya en la puerta.**_

-Perdón Fubuki, no sabía que mis padres iban a decir eso. – Dice Haruna sonrojada.

-Pero así son los padres. – Dice Fubuki con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Haruna suspira y sonríe.

-Gracias Fubuki y cuídate. – Dice Haruna.

-Adiós ^^ - Dice Fubuki con la sonrisa que siempre le encantaban a Haruna _**(Haruna: ¡Cuando dije que me encantaban! -Yo: Siempre te gustaron ^^).**_

-Nos vemos mañana. – Dice Haruna ella voltea hacia todos lados y luego le da un corto beso en la mejilla a Fubuki. Luego cierra la puerta suavemente.

Ambos quedaron sonrojados, pero más Fubuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui quedo ._. no me siento muy orgullosa con este capitulo vv<strong>

_**-¿Que hace ella aqui?**_

**Haruna... ah ahora ella tambien presentara ¡Que dices haruna? ^^**

_**Haruna: ¿Por que escibiste eso? o/o**_

**Porque si ^^ bueno: muchas gracias por los reviews! (me suben el animo :D) y perdon si me tarde mucho vv pero... este cap valio la pena? acepto comentarios, criticas y amenazas :D**

_**Haruna y Conci: Saludos! y esperamos que **chica despistada y aragana **Paola publique pronto antes de la otra semana ^^**_

__**Las escuche, quiero decir lo lei ¬¬**

**P.D: Hice un dibujo (que para mi es bonito ^o^) de navidad y Fubuharu! :D quizas lo ponga de foto de perfil :D _(Haruna y Conci: si no se le olvida -.-) Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! aqui dejando otro nuevo capitulo ^^ lo tenia que haber puesto ayer pero pase escuchando un top 100 de canciones del 2011 (fuerno 11 horas y media de canciones xD) si... eso no importa mucho...**

**-_¡a nadie le importa lo que hagas! -.-_**

**¡No es necesario decirmelo! -.- Haruna el disclaimer ^^**

_**Haruna: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Paola, sino a level-5 ; si fuera de ella Fubuki no hubiera llegado a pedir ayuda en el Go, sino hubiera ido a pedirle matrimonio a Haruna... ¡Oye!**_

__**¡No te encanto mi disclaimer! ^o^ ¡Ahora la historia!**

* * *

><p>Haruna luego de despedirse se acerca a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus padres.<p>

-Ya ahuyentaron a mi compañero de química. – Dice Haruna molesta.

-Claro que no, tú lo invitaste a salir no nosotros. – Dice su padre mientras leía el periódico.

-Pero aun así… - Dice Haruna suspirando.

-Ya tranquilízate. – Dice su mama mientras tomaba te. – Sabes esa ropa le molestara mucho a Madame L'Espanaye.*

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Haruna dándose un vistazo a sí misma.

-Pues es muy corriente y callejero… - Dice su padre _**(Yo: ¡que se cree prácticamente así me visto! ) **_

-Claro que no, es muy bonito y cómodo. – Dice Haruna seria.

-No lo creo. Deberías ser como Natsumi. – Dice su madre. – Es muy educada.

-Y también usa faldas y vestidos extremadamente cortos. – Dice Haruna molesta.

-A mi me parecen bonitos, dignos de una señorita. Y mira también como actúa cortésmente. – Dice su madre.

-¡Pues no me importa si no soy una señorita perfecta! Prefiero ser alguien divertida y amable… alguien humilde – Dice Haruna elevando su tono de voz.

-Tienes que ser alguien educada Haruna, ser madura y actuar como un adulto. – le dice el padre con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¡Tengo 16 años! – Grita Haruna secamente. – Saben como a los 13 años tuve que aprender a ser madura y educada, aprender todos los modales que se puedan en cualquier lugar, aprendí a hacer análisis para que cuando ustedes se fueran de viajes de negocios yo quedara a cargo; aprendí a manejar una empresa responsablemente a los 14 y eso que mantenía mis estudios y buenas notas.- Haruna empieza a ponerse muy tensa mientras sus padres la observan seriamente.

-Mi infancia fue ser madura y ser un adulto… Todo lo hice para que alguna vez se sientan orgullosos de mi y que no me compararan con los demás… ¡Todo lo hice por ustedes! – Dice Haruna mientras aprieta los puños, luego se relaja y mira a sus padres que estaban arrepentidos.

-Con su permiso me retiro. – Dice Haruna haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa fingida. Ella sube a su habitación. Hachiko que se encontraba en la sala decidió seguirla.

Haruna se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación _**(Yo: son unas que casi tienen forma de la mitad de un hexágono y tienen un tipo asiento) **_se encontraba viendo la luna con una pequeña lágrima por su ojo que limpia rápidamente. Hachiko se sube al asiento y pone su cabeza encima de las piernas de Haruna; Haruna lo empieza a acariciar.

Luego llaman a la puerta.

-Haruna, ¿puedo pasar? – Pregunta una voz al otro lado de la puerta, esa voz le pertenecía a su madre.

-Ya que… - Dice Haruna aun deprimida. Su madre entra y se acerca a Haruna.

-Hija… perdónanos. – Dice su madre triste. – Creo que exageramos por cómo te debes de comportar.

-No importa… eso ya paso de todos modos. – Dice Haruna viendo la luna.

-Hija… sabes tu padre y yo ya lo hablamos y decidimos que puedes hacer lo que quieres; suspendimos todas las clases que no te gustan y si quieres meterte a un club, una academia o algo que te gusta te apoyaremos. – Dice su madre con una sonrisa, Haruna la voltea a ver sorprendida.

-¿Enserio? – Su mama asiente-¡Gracias mama! – Dice Haruna abrazando a su mama con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Claro linda. Y siempre fuiste nuestro orgullo, tu padre y yo sabíamos que eras especial cuando te vimos en el orfanato. – Dice con un brillo en los ojos. –Espérame aquí ya vuelvo– Haruna extrañada asiente y su mama se retira.

Luego de unos minutos Haruna ya estaba lista para dormirse: se había cepillado, cambiado, alistado y cepillado su pelo.

-Ahora a dormir. – Le dice su madre muy autoritaria. Haruna solo se acuesta en su cama y cierra sus ojos, pocos segundos después se duerme.

-Buenas noches hija. – Su mama le da el último beso de buenas noches en la frente y sale de la habitación.

Era de mañana y suena la alarma de Haruna.

-¡Auch! No otra vez. – Dice Haruna otra vez en el piso. Ella se levanta con molestia y camina hacia el baño; se ducha y va hacia su armario.

-¡Que sucedió aquí! – Dice Haruna sorprendida. Su armario tenía toda la ropa de moda que siempre le había gustado y no podía usar. Ella muy feliz escoge un conjunto que consistía en: una blusa gris, una chaqueta corta de color negro**, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, unos botines color gris y el mismo collar y pulsera que había usado el día anterior.

Ella bajo las escaleras y le sorprendió encontrar a su madre en el comedor esperándola para comer.

-¿Mama? No deberías estar en el trabajo. – Dice Haruna.

-Me tome el día libre, quería enseñarte la sorpresa que te dejo tu padre. –Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sorpresa? – Pregunta Haruna.

-Te la enseño después de comer. – Haruna asiente y se sienta en el comedor.

Luego de comer y de que Haruna cepillara sus dientes su mamá llevo a Haruna al garaje al abrir el portón encontró bicicletas, patinetas, patines y otras cosas más. Haruna muy sorprendida agarro una patineta.

-Bien hija hoy te iras así. – La madre de Haruna le puso un casco y la empujo.

-¡No se patinar! – Grita Haruna cuesta abajo.

-¡Pues hoy es tu día! ¡Disfruta tu día y quiero que vuelvas a las 7 de la noche! _**(no sé si ustedes lo consideran así, pero en mi país o como me enseñaron es de las 6 en adelante ya es de noche)**_- Grita la madre de Haruna.

Haruna luego de muchas caídas, raspones y golpes logro aprender a andar en patineta y llego a Raimon.

-¡Hola Aki! – Grita Haruna muy feliz.

-¡Hola Haruna! Hoy estas muy feliz. – Dice Aki con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a Haruna.

-Algo así… - Dice Haruna con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Entramos a clases? – Pregunta Aki.

-Claro. – Responde Haruna. Ambas entraron a clases. Después de varias horas de clase; ya se encontraban a punto de finalizar química, Haruna y Fubuki expusieron un proyecto que obtuvo un diez (A, 100… la mejor nota? xD) y solo faltaba un proyecto por pasar: Aki y Endo. Aki entrego una nota al profesor antes de pasar.

-¡Compañero hoy expondremos acerca de: "Un balón de futbol y sus utilidades"! ^^ - Dice Endo muy entusiasmado, mientras a todos les sale una gotita.

-Un balón de soccer ayuda a mantener feliz a las personas._ Principalmente a Endo… _- Dice Aki.

-Los balones de soccer son esferas utilizadas para jugar futbol soccer, estos balones han existido por mucho tiempo…. – Luego de que Endo terminara una larga historia acerca del futbol y el balón.

-Ahora demostraremos si un balón de futbol soccer puede… - Aki se sonroja y le sale una gotita. – Puede encender una calculadora… - Dice Aki deprimida. Endo conecta unos cables al balón de soccer y a la calculadora y… no ocurrió nada…

-… Si gracias por la demostración… - Dice el profesor con una gotita. – La nota se las daré después. – Concluye el profesor. Aki se sienta cerca de Haruna.

-¿La nota que le diste era para dar otro proyecto? – Pregunta Haruna y Aki asiente.

-Suerte. – Dice Haruna con una risita.

Luego de un largo día en el instituto Raimon, las clases terminaron e iniciaban los clubes_** (¿Es así o clubs? Y que rápido fue el día)**_

-Haruna. – Llama Aki a la chica peli azul que guardaba cosas en su casillero.

-¿Si? - Dice Haruna mientras sacaba un objeto desconocido de su casillero y lo volvía a meter rápidamente.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme al club de futbol? – Pregunta tímidamente por la reacción que podría tener su nueva amiga.

-¡Claro! Tengo tiempo de sobra. Solo arreglo algo. – Dice Haruna aun con su casillero. Aki la estaba observando pero en poco tiempo Aki es empujada hacia los casilleros fuertemente.

-¡Que te sucede! – Grita Haruna mientras ayuda a Aki. Haruna observa a la desgraciada golpea amigas. -¡Fuyuka! – Grita aun más fuerte.

-¡No la vi! Lo siento es que es tan invisible… incluso para Mamoru. – Dice con una sonrisa arrogante. Aki solo baja su cabeza triste; Haruna también baja la cabeza pero su flequillo hizo una sombra en sus ojos que atemorizo un poco a Fuyuka.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… - Dice Haruna mientras aprieta sus puños fuertemente. – Ni a Aki, ni a nadie más. – Dice Haruna enojada.

-¿Y si no que? Tú no me mandas. – Dice Fuyuka seriamente. Haruna se tensa mas y golpea el casillero que tenía cerca _**(Yo: después descubrirán de quien xD) **_dejando una marca considerable en el casillero.

-No quieres saber. – Dice Haruna muy molesta. Fuyuka solo se va tratando de no demostrar su miedo. Luego de que Fuyuka se retirara Haruna levanta su cabeza y observa a Aki.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Haruna dulcemente.

-Si gracias Haruna… por todo. – Dice Aki con una media sonrisa.

-Ven vamos al club de futbol, no le creas a Fuyuka se que Endo te quiere mucho. – Dice Haruna mientras agarra la mano de Aki y la lleva a la cancha.

-¡Solo tu faltabas Aki! – Grita Endo desde la portería.

-¡Capitán cuidado! – Grita Fubuki, pero fue muy tarde y golpeo a Endo en la cara.

-Por qué me pasa esto a mí… - Dice Endo deprimido. Todos se acercan a Endo y Aki le pone un poco de hielo en un raspón que tenia.

-Gracias Aki. – Dice Endo con su típica sonrisa, mientras se levanta. - ¡Sigamos practicando! – Grita Endo muy entusiasmado.

-¡Sí! – Gritan todos muy felices. _**(Yo: bueno creo que están felices).**_

Todos corren y empiezan a practicar: pases, técnicas y divertirse, principalmente Endo, las managers se encontraban en la banca preparando las cosas y Haruna estaba observando hasta que decidió ayudar.

-Gracias Haruna, ayudaste mucho hoy. – Dice Aki muy feliz.

-De nada, aunque no fue para tanto. – Dice Haruna y ella voltea a ver a los chicos mientras jugaban _**(Yo: Que buena vista *-*)**_ – Sabes es muy divertido verlos jugar. – Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gustaría ser una manager como nosotras? – Pregunta Aki entusiasmada. Haruna empieza a pensar.

-Está bien. – Dice Haruna.

-¡Sí! – Grita Aki muy entusiasmada.

-Bien Haruna ahora ya eres una de nosotras. – Dice Natsumi con una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol.

Luego todos los jugadores se acercaron (incluyendo a Toko, Ulvida y Rika que estaban jugando). Todos habían agarrado una botella para beber menos uno:

-Ten toma una botella. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Dice: ¡El asesino de osos! También con una sonrisa. Ambos se quedan mirados y todos observan la escena, principalmente Aki que estaba a punto de suspirar. Alguien empieza a toser fuertemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Onii-chan? – Pregunta Haruna al observar a Kido.

-Sí. – Dice Kido con una sonrisa, pero luego voltea a ver a Fubuki y le da una mirada asesina. Haruna solo suspira.

-Fubuki tu técnica era muy fuerte ^^ - Dice Haruna volteándolo a ver.

-Gracias. – Dice Fubuki con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Chicos termino la practica! – Grita Endo, todos suspiran con una sonrisa. Luego todos se empiezan a ir. Y solo quedaron Haruna y Kido.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – Le pregunta Kido a su hermana.

-No gracias, tengo que llegar más tarde, iré al parque. – Haruna observa a su hermano. – Sola.

Kido solo suspira. – Bien pero cuídate… - Dice no muy convencido.

-Está bien… adiós onii-chan – Dice Haruna y luego le da un abrazo, ella se retira bajo la mirada de Kido.

Haruna suspira pesadamente, luego de una larga caminata logro llegar a una heladería que estaba enfrente del parque. Ella se acerca donde un vendedor.

-Me puede dar un helado de galleta (?) y una botella de agua. – Dice Haruna, el vendedor asiente y luego le entrega su orden. Haruna paga y sale.

En el parque Haruna caminaba y observaba todo el parque, veía a muchos niños jugar y divertirse, también soporto las miradas que le daban algunos chicos; en poco tiempo ya estaba sentada en una banca.

_**Haruna's pov:**_

Desgraciados pervertidos, como se les ocurre observarme… un momento, porque siento que me falta algo… ¡mi pulsera! Hay no, no, no, no… donde esta… ¡vamos conciencia una ayuda! _Conciencia: ¿Dónde la dejaste?_ -.- crees que si supiera eso, no la estaría buscando… _Conciencia: ¡Solo trato de ayudar!_ T.T ¡tengo que encontrarla! A ver… no está aquí… ni la veo allá… T.T me rindo… esto es deprimente… _Conciencia: No te desesperes la encontraremos._ ¡No será fácil! Una pequeña pulsera en un parque gigante. _Conciencia: ¿No la dejaste en la cancha?_ No lo creo… la tenía cuando entre al parque T.T _Conciencia: O bueno… tal vez un sexy y atractivo ángel te la de *-*_ ¡Y tú que te crees! Eres mi lado pervertido o que… C_onciencia: Es que necesitas un novio… yo digo que Fubuki, pero con tu lado amargado… dudo que sea fácil_ ¡Como que Fubuki! ¡Y yo no soy amargada! Bueno no importa… necesito esa pulsera… es algo que si me la da un "sexy y atractivo ángel" hasta le daría lo que sea… _Conciencia: Sabes fácilmente lo intercambias por un beso, si no hablas y no demuestras tu lado amargado lo bonita te servirá._ -.- no sé como tomar eso, si es una ofensa o un alago. _Conciencia: ¿no sientes que alguien está detrás de ti?_ Si… espero que no sea un ladrón o le doy en su lado más sensible _Conciencia: no vuelvas a hacer eso… _-.- lo hare si es necesario.

-Hola Haruna. - ¡Esa voz!

-¿¡Fubuki? Hola. – _Conciencia: ¡qué hermoso, el destino hace que siempre estén juntos! :D _-.- no te metas.

-¿Tan apagada? Creo que sé porque. - ¿Cómo va a saber lo que me pasa? – Ten encontré esto y se me hizo familiar.- Fubuki me entrego _Conciencia: ¡Tu pulsera! ¡El sexy y atractivo ángel que buscábamos vino hacia nosotras! No es maravilloso._

-¡Fubuki gracias! ¡Te quiero! – Digo mientras lo abrazo… que vergüenza _Conciencia: a mí me encanto :D_ – Eh… lo siento… es que es muy importante.

-No hay problema… - _Conciencia: ¡Lo has visto esta sonrojado! ¡Está enamorado de ti! Dale un beso, se que quieres_ No, no quiero… bueno eso creo…

-Aun así muchas gracias. – _Conciencia: ¡Solo una sonrisa! Haz algo mejor porque no lo llevas a un hotel y alqui… ¡_No digas nada! Tus ideas son muy… muy ya sabes -.-

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa pulsera? No quiero sonar curioso… pero… - Me pregunta Fubuki… sabes creo que me parece lindo… _Conciencia: ¡solo lindo!_ -.- no te excedas.

-Esta pulsera… significa mucho para mí ya que mis padres, debes de saber la historia de mis verdaderos padres. – Fubuki solo asiente. – Pues cada cumpleaños mi padre aparte de algún regalo, me daba un dije de esta pulsera, una año era un pingüino y al otro un balón… la pulsera se completaba con siete dijes… pero mis padres murieron y… solo tengo seis… el sexto me lo encontraron en el bolso de mi madre… y me lo dio mi hermano en mi cumple… se supone que el séptimo iba a ser el más importante, el que completara toda la pulsera… aparte sería el más lindo… pero no lo pude tener… - Fubuki solo me observa con un poco de tristeza. -¡Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Las cosas pasan porque si! – _Conciencia: Haruna… se que te duele… deberías de desahogarte…_ No, ¡no seré débil otra vez!

-Lo siento mucho… creo que no tenía porque preguntarte esto… - Conciencia_: ¡Qué lindo! Le importa verte feliz ^o^ _

-No hay problema ^^ - ¡Se me ocurrió una brillante idea! ¡Fubuki esta es la venganza!

_**Nadie's Pov.**_

-¿Haruna te sucede algo? – Pregunta Fubuki algo nervioso, al ver el rostro de Haruna con una sonrisa entre inocente y malvada.

-No nada… bueno eso creo… - Dice Haruna mientras se acerca a Fubuki, Fubuki se pone nervioso y empieza a retroceder. –Fubuki, Fubuki… - Dice Haruna mientras toma la barbilla de Fubuki con una de sus manos y se acerca demasiado a su rostro.

-… ¿Qué-que intentas-s ha-hacer? – Pregunta Fubuki con su corazón a mil por hora.

-La venganza… - Le dice Haruna con una voz seductora, que pone aun más nervioso a Fubuki.

-¿Venganza? – Dice Fubuki tratando de escapar.

-Algo así… - Haruna se acerca a cofcofdemasiadocofcof a la boca de Fubuki, llegando a unos milímetros de ella se detiene y besa su mejilla, pero aun así muy cerca de su boca. Fubuki se puso completamente sonrojado y nervioso. Haruna se aleja y se empieza a reír.

-¡Tenias que ver tu rostro! ¡Fue peor al de Aki! – Dice Haruna riendo aun. – ¿Fubuki estas bien? – Dice Haruna acercándose a Fubuki en estado de shock y aun sonrojado.

-¿Fubuki? – Pregunta Haruna cerca de él.

-… - Fubuki seguía en shock pero, luego reacciona y se le baja el sonrojo. Haruna vuelve a reír.

-Muy bien tú ganas… - Dice Fubuki levemente sonrojado.

-¡Claro soy una chica! Eso me favorece. – Dice Haruna victoriosa. Haruna se sienta en el banco e invita a Fubuki a sentarse también, el accede y se sienta.

-¿Y qué haces en el parque? – Pregunta Haruna.

-¿no me quieres aquí? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-¡No, para nada! Al contrario. – Dice Haruna rápidamente. Fubuki solo sonríe.

-Pues venia a caminar nada más. –Dice Fubuki contemplando el cielo; luego voltea donde Haruna. Pero ella estaba viendo atrás de él y tenía una mirada fría y molesta.

-Haruna ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunta Fubuki preocupado. Haruna no hace caso y Fubuki decide voltear solo observa a una pareja que venía caminando hacia ellos.

-Pero si es la pequeña Haruna, que gusto verte aquí. – Dice un chico alto de pelo corto y hacia arriba negro con mechas color dorado, piel morena y ojos dorados.

-Ya cállate, que para mí no es un gusto verte. – Dice Haruna aun molesta.

-Pero que modales son esos Haru. – Le dice el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Puedes irte de aquí y tu también Shinju. – Dice Haruna volteando hacia una chica, de pelo morado, largo y muy liso, de tez blanca y ojos perla.

-Tranquilízate "amiga" – Le dice Shinju.

-Si claro, "amiga" – Le dice Haruna sarcástica.

-Pero mira que tenemos por aquí… otro novio Haru, yo siento que siempre andas con novios… - Dice el chico volteando donde Fubuki.

-No es mi novio, aquí la única zorra es tu noviecita. – Dice Haruna con el seño fruncido.

-¡Que dijiste! – Le grita Shinju a Haruna.

-Lo que escuchaste. – Le dice Haruna desafiante.

-Vámonos Kenji. – Dice Shinju todavía molesta. Ambos se restiran, Haruna solo los observa, cuando se alejan ella suspira y su cara molesta desapareció a una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Haruna? – Pregunta Fubuki, Haruna voltea.

-Se que fue raro… pero confío en ti y te contare lo que paso… se que quieres saber, ¿no es asi? – Dice Haruna con su sonrisa fingida. – Pues ellos dos… él era mi novio y ella mi mejor amiga. –Haruna aprieta con fuerza sus manos formando un puño.

-Antes de Raimon, yo estaba con ellos eran mis amigos y "los populares del colegio", ya sabes caras lindas, deportistas y con padres reconocidos… en una fiesta todos mis amigos… pues obviamente se pasaron y se emborracharon menos yo… no me gustaba eso, y no me gusta obviamente; fui a buscar a mi amiga, Shinju, para preguntarle si sabia donde estaba mi novio, bueno ex novio, al entrar en una habitación… yo encontré a mi mejor amiga con mi novio, besándose y prácticamente desnudos… solo pude correr y llorar… y días después me volví algo antisocial… por eso ahora estoy en Raimon para hacer mas amigos. –

-Haruna lo siento otra vez… pero ¿aun te gusta Kenji? – Le pregunta Fubuki un poco triste.

-Bueno yo… yo no lo creo… quiero decir… me parece lindo y todo pero… - Haruna no sabía que decir.

-Creo que es muy tarde… lo siento Haruna me tengo que ir… adiós. – Dice Fubuki rápidamente, Haruna no entendía lo que pasaba. Fubuki solo se fue triste, pero Haruna no lo noto. Haruna suspira y agacha su rostro.

-Me parece lindo pero… creo que me enamore de ti… - Haruna levanta el rostro, pero aun con una mirada triste; decide irse a ver si la gran "sorpresa" de sus padres la animaba un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>T.T fue algo feo lo que escribi verdad... T.T pero tenia que ponerle algo de trama y no quieria dejarlo facil... sino no seria historia...<strong>

__**Este lo hice un poco mas largo que los otros y con mas... eh... ¿emocion? xD para compensar el anterior... voy a aclarar que dudo comentar antes de navidad mi primo viene de visita (con mi regalo de navidad! xD) y tendremos que ir de un lado al otro... hare lo mejor posible para publicar por lo menos en navidad, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por los reviews! me hacen tener una feliz navidad y olvidarme del... colegio! T.T en tres semanas entro no! y lo peor entro con un 3!$%! acto civico (como una hora parada, sin poder hablar y moverte frente al sol escuchando a la directora hablar y viendo como miles de niños se desmayan -.-) **

**_Si si... no importa... pero deberias de fingir estar enfermada como en el acto del aniversario numero 78 y el acto del mes de... creo que de febrero..._**

**Si yo se... bueno dejo de aburrirlos! Haruna por favor:**

_**Haruna: Dejen reviews por favor! no hacemos daño! pueden ser criticas y comentarios **_

** Saludos! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Desde el año pasado que no les escribo un nuevo cap ^^ se que dije que trataria de publicar antes... pero mi plan no resulto por mi primo favorito :S xD y perdon T.T no soy la persona mas responsable (soy de las que dejan las cosas a ultima hora)**

**_Haruna: - Si algunos de ustedes esperando el capitulo _**_(bueno yo creo que nadie :D)_**_ mientras ella se divertia, paseaba y nos olvidaba :'( _**

**¬¬ Sabes lo puedo leer... Conciencia el disclaimer!**

_**Conci: - Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta loca, le pertenece a level-5 **_cofcofotroslocoscofcof_ **sera de ella cuando todo el mundo desaparezca o el mundo no tenga conciencia alguna ^^**_

**¡Porque estan en contra de mi! ¬¬ Sin mas interrupciones el cap: ¬¬**

* * *

><p>-¿Mama, Papa? Ya llegue. – Dice Haruna entrando a casa, lo primero que vio fue a sus padres sentados en la sala con grandes sonrisas.<p>

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunta su mama.

-Pues digo que bien… - Dice Haruna extrañada.

-¡Muy bien! Te diremos la sorpresa. – Dice su madre con una gran sonrisa que asusto a Haruna.

-Ehh… si, ¿Cuál es? – Dice Haruna con una ceja alzada.

-¡Ya no tendrás que ir a la fiesta! – Grita muy entusiasmada. – Sabíamos que no te gustaba porque no tenías con quien hablar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y ustedes irán? – Pregunta Haruna un poco animada.

-Si tenemos que ir… pero… lo bueno es que ¡te quedaras con tus abuelos! – Dice su mama, ella recuerda algo. - ¡Por toda las vacaciones!

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Dice Haruna fingiendo emoción.

-¡Sí! Cuando estabas pequeña te encantaba visitarlos ^^ - Termina su mama.

-Gracias por tan increíble noticia, pero con su permiso me retiro. – Dice Haruna haciendo reverencia con una sonrisa, luego se retira.

-¿No cenaras? – Pregunta su madre.

-No gracias. – Haruna llega a su habitación.

_Haruna's Pov:_

… conciencia ¿estás ahí? _Conciencia: Si ¬¬_ ¿Por qué tan molesta? _Conciencia: ¡Perdiste a nuestro único pretendiente! T.T_ ¿? ¿Qué pretendiente? _Conciencia: ¬¬_ Vamos ayuda… _Conciencia: ¡No te pienso ayudar en nada!_ _Solo te molestare hasta que arregles todo… si me disculpas iré a tener un ataque emo T^T_ ¿Conciencia?… si gracias por abandonarme -.- pero por lo menos no te deprimas me deprimes a mi sin motivo _Conciencia: Si alguna vez te sentías feliz o triste sin motivo era yo, así que sufrirás conmigo ¬¬ _¡Deja de deprimirte!

… O bueno… ahora tengo que solucionarlo… ¡Aki! Celular, ¿Donde estás celular?, celular… ¡ahí esta! ^o^

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Celular! ¿Sigues vivo?… enciende…

…

Enciende…

…

¡Sí! ¡Te amo Celular! ¡Soportaste a esa inútil caída! ^^

Ok… Aki… vamos contesta…

-¿Hola? – Se escucha la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Aki! – Digo yo muy animada, ¿Qué lo animada se contagia?

-¿Haruna? ¿Qué sucede? – Su tono era algo preocupante, me imagino porque yo nunca le he hablado, peor a esta hora.

-Pues… creo que tú me podrías ayudar… podrías mañana después de clases. – Hablo tímidamente, no soy de pedir favores.

-Eh… claro, después de clases… ¿pero adonde? –… ni yo misma se.

-¿Te parece en mi casa? - ¡¿Por qué siempre digo en mi casa? Mis padres son un problema.

-Está bien. – Acepta muy gustosa Aki.

-Gracias y buenas noches. – que sueño…

-Claro, buenas noches igual. ¡Adiós! – Aki cuelga luego de eso. Decidí arreglarme para dormir. Luego de eso me tire en mi cama y me dormí.

* * *

><p>-¡En tu cara piso! - ¡Si! Al fin pude salvarme de un golpe… no de caerme, del golpe. Puse una almohada y sirvió ^^.<p>

Me arregle rápidamente y llegue a Raimon, luego de unas largas horas de clase, de que Fubuki actuara extraño y de una extraña sensación de que alguien me observara; Aki se digno a aparecer. Ahorita estamos guardando algunas cosas para retirarnos de este lugar.

-¡RYUUJI MIDORIKAWA! – Ese creo que fue Hiroto gritando.

-¡¿Qué? – Midorikawa acaba de responder asustado.

-¡Otra vez intentaste abrir mi casillero! - ¿Otra vez qué? Pobre Midorikawa… - ¡No tengo helado guardado ahí! ¡Y si quieres abrirlo no es necesario golpearlo hasta dejar una marca así! – Ups… creo que ese no fue Midorikawa, fui yo…

-¡Aki vámonos es tarde! – Grito yo, halando a una extrañada Aki. Todos me voltearon a ver, pero no presto atención y salgo; todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada Hiroto! – Bueno no todo vuelve a la normalidad…

-¡Cállate Midorikawa! –(-Hiroto gritando) Pobre Midorikawa…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a mi casa no falto el típico: ¿Vives allí? Y ahorita estoy en mi habitación con Aki, observando cómo juega con mi perro.<p>

-¿En que querías que te ayudara? – Dice Aki tranquilamente. Yo solo decido acostarme y taparme el rostro con mi almohada, me siento avergonzada… Aki se acaba de acercar donde estoy.

-Me da vergüenza. – Digo yo quitándome la almohada de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué? Soy tu amiga, cuéntame. – Dice Aki con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Esta bien… - Se que es mi amiga pero da pena… nunca he pedido ayuda a nadie. – Todo empieza así: Ayer en el parque, apareció… eh… alguien… uno de mis amigos, resulta que el encontró mi pulsera y me la devolvió; nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde en el parque, pero apareció unos viejos amigos, luego de una extraña escena para ese alguien pero no para mí, me pidió una explicación… le conté acerca de que uno de los viejos amigos, había sido mi novio. – Aki me está viendo extrañada… sé que no soy buena para explicar pero lo intento.

-El alguien, me pregunto si todavía me gustaba, y le respondí que algo así… luego se fue todo extraño y hoy sigue actuando muy extraño todavía… si eso es todo. –

-¿Y "alguien" te gusta? – Aki es directa…

-Bueno… yo… creo que… si… - Estoy sonrojada a más no poder.

-¡Que hermoso! No pensé que te gustara "alguien" – Aki exagera mucho. -¿Y tu duda es?

-No la he dicho… o bueno… el problema es que creo que me gusta "alguien", pero me confunde porque ha actuado así… y eso me preocupa… - Yo preocupada por alguien… eso es raro.

-¡Parece una novela! – Grita Aki aun feliz _**(Yo: Cuando una de mis amigas cuenta algo así digo lo mismo xD).**_ – Pero tú me dijiste que el actúa de una forma muy extraña cuando le dijiste que si a su pregunta. – Yo asiento.

-Si no me equivoco… ¡El siente lo mismo que tú! – Yo me sonrojo otra vez.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No puede ser! – No es posible… es decir es... es...¡es imposible!

-Yo digo que si… pero si no me crees… - Aki se pone pensativa. – Si confías en mí, le puedo preguntar a la persona indicada… ¿Aceptas? –

-Yo si confió en ti… pero que se supone que harás. – No sé si aceptar…

-Pues es una de mis amigas y estoy segura que sabrá que hacer; es una experta. – Aki sonríe amablemente.

-¿Experta? – Eso es extraño.

-Pues es una persona que: sabe cuando hay amor entre dos personas sin conocerlas, puede conseguirte al amor de tu vida en poco tiempo, pasa viendo novelas y películas románticas, también las lee, es increíble para dar consejos de: _**"como conquistarlo", "saber si le gustas", "¿te rompió el corazón? ¡Pues rómpeselo a él!"," dar celos", "tu cita ideal", "tu chico ideal", "lo que más les gusta a los chicos"**_ y por último, que fue un regalo para mí: _**"¡Desesperada! Tu chico ideal es un maniático del futbol." **_– Dice Aki demostrándome un montón de libros.

… Sin comentarios…

-¡No es grandioso! ¡Yo he comprado todos sus libros! También tengo: "_**Compitiendo con unas brujas", "¡enamóralo!", "Mi hermoso Darling"**_, es una novela encantadora te la recomiendo; "_**¿Tu novio es infiel?", "¡Olvídalo ya!," "Conseguir a tu futuro esposo, incluye receta para Okonomiyakis", "Mantener tu relación a distancia", "como terminar con alguien dulcemente", "¡Ser la envidia de todas!"**_ Y su último libro y mas reciente: _**"Llamando la atención". –**_

-Aki… ¿ella escribió eso?… - Ok no sé qué decir.

-¡Claro! ¡Son un éxito en todas las chicas del Raimon!, pero su libro: _**"Desesperada, tu chico ideal es un maniático del futbol",**_ es un libro único en existencia que me lo obsequio a mí en mí cumple años. – Me dice Aki con una sonrisa. - ¿Entonces aceptas?

-Está bien… - Digo sin muchos ánimos.

-Pero me puedes decir: ¡¿Quién es el chico que te gusta! –

-¡Es alguien! – Grito rápidamente.

-Que mala… pero con una de mis fuentes de información romántica se enterara pronto. – Aki parece que quiere saber quién es…

-Inténtalo, es imposible saber que siento. – Digo victoriosa. Luego de una tarde muy divertida con Aki, ella se fue a su casa.

**Nadie's Pov:**

Haruna se encontraba con su celular y su perro; estaba muy aburrida, pero en poco tiempo se detuvo en un nombre en especial: Fubuki.

-¿Le hablo? – Se preguntaba a si misma Haruna. – Hachiko crees que tengo que hablarle. – Dice Haruna volteando hacia su perro. Hachiko solo la observa.

-Mejor otro dia... - Suspira Haruna

* * *

><p>Luego de que pasara la semana y fuera viernes; Haruna quedo con Aki en encontrarse en el centro comercial, ya que le daría los resultados de la "experta".<p>

-Hola Aki… ¡Rika! Tú eres la experta. – Dice Haruna sorprendida.

-¡Claro que lo soy! – Dice muy entusiasmada. Ella lleva a Haruna hacia una mesa. – Querida, el amor es muy impredecible, siempre estas en las nubes y no te deja ver claramente, por decirlo asi. – Dice Rika con aire profesional.

-Hablando sobre el problema que tienes con Fubuki, pues he visto muchos casos parecidos al tuyo. – Dice Rika con una sonrisa.

-¿Fubuki? ¡Yo no dije que el problema era con Fubuki! – Grita Haruna sonrojada al escuchar eso.

-No nunca lo dijiste, pero para mí es imposible no notar eso, es algo obvio para mi. – Dice Rika seria. –Hacen una hermosa pareja! ¡Son perfectos, ideales! – Grita Rika muy contenta.

-… bueno si era él, pero eso no me ayuda con mi problema. – Dice Haruna deprimida.

– Para solucionar el problema que tienes con Fubuki son pocas, esta: Decirle que no amas a Kenji, y que lo amas a él; darle un beso de disculpa o encontrar una solución tú misma. – Dice Rika con una ceja alzada.

-La ultima me parece razonable... ¡pero nunca dije Kenji! – Dice Haruna exaltada.

-Tengo algunas fuentes de información… pero te digo: Actúa rápido Haruna, que tendrás muchas dificultades si no te apuras. – Dice Rika con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-Gracias Rika, pero debo admitir que me das miedo… - Dice Haruna nerviosa.

-No hay de que, ¡ahora iré con mi cariñin! – Grita Rika parándose con muchos corazones a su alrededor. Luego de que Rika se retirara Haruna y Aki quedaron solas.

-¡Entonces era Fubuki! – Grita Aki emocionada.

-Si… - Dice Haruna con una puchero infantil.

-¡Que hermoso! Sabes conozco a Fubuki hace unos cuantos años; es una persona muy dulce y amable, pero ten cuidado Haruna porque si eres su novia sufrirás por sus fans. – Dice Aki en tono de advertencia.

-Te adelantas mucho -.- Pero podrías hablarme de Rika. – Dice Haruna con un escalofrió.

-Rika es muy dulce ^^, es muy buena con temas del corazón; si me preguntas tiene una organización secreta llamada AIC: Amor, Información y Consejos. Su lema es: "Encontrando amor en todas partes" y son un grupo de chicas, desconocidas, que saben todo de amor y Rika es su líder. – Dice Aki.

-No me esperaba eso… - Dice Haruna con una gotita. – Aki, Me podrías acompañar a Flor de Loto.

-¡Claro! Ahí vivo yo. – Dice Aki muy contenta _**(Yo: No sé donde vive Aki).**_

-¡Si tendré con quien pasar en vacaciones! – Grita Haruna muy feliz.

-¿Pasaras estas vacaciones ahí? – Pregunta Aki extrañada.

-Sí, pasare con mis abuelos. – Dice Haruna.

-O bueno vámonos. – Dice Aki; ambas se retiran. _**(N/T: Todos se preguntaran: ¡ya en vacaciones! Y lo que pasa es que Haruna entro como a mitad del año escolar... ¡además es mi historia! xD)**_

-Esta es la casa de mis abuelos… - Dice Haruna observando una casa un poco más pequeña que la de ella. -¿No es algo pequeña?

-¿Pequeña? Yo la veo grande… - Dice Aki observando la casa.

-Mmm… bueno gracias por acompañarme ^^ ¿Y dónde vives? – Pregunta Haruna observando a su alrededor.

-Pues vivo ahí. – Aki señala una humilde casa que se encontraba enfrente de la de Haruna. – Y cuando quieras visítame eres bienvenida ^^ -

-Gracias Aki. – Dice Haruna; Aki entro a su casa, así que Haruna decidió entrar a la de sus abuelos. La entrada era un simple muro muy grande y color azul grisáceo con algunos detalles color blanco; una puerta muy grande en el centro también color blanco y a los lados dos portones blancos, Afuera tenía el césped muy bien cortado y muy verde acompañado de muchas flores de colores vistosos; Haruna se acerco a la entrada y toco el timbre, luego se escucha una voz.

-¿Haruna eres tú? – Pregunta una voz de una amable señora.

-Si abuela soy yo ^^ - Dice Haruna con tono inocente.

-¡Haruna! Ahorita le he quitado llave, abre la puerta. – Dice su abuela muy emocionada. Haruna abre la puerta y se encuentra con un amplio patio; el césped muy bien cuidado, con mas flores coloridas, una gran fuente en el medio y un camino hecho de mármol rodeado de unas pocas palmeras que llegaba hasta una puerta grande color negra con pequeñas ventanas alrededor de ella. Haruna abre esa puerta y encuentra un gran salón con lindos muebles donde estaban sus dos abuelos esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Haruna! – Gritan los dos mientras corren a abrazar a su nieta única y adoptada.

-¡Abuelos! – Dice Haruna al ver a dos de las personas que siempre la apoyaron.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste! Te hice una rica cena y galletas; además pronto caerá nieve y te puedes enfermar si no te abrigas. –Dice mi abuela separándome del abrazo. Ella se acerca a una elegante y grande chimenea y la enciende, brindando un cálido fuego.

-Haruna ven, ya está la cena. – Dice su abuelo guiándola al comedor. Se encontraba: pan caliente, frutas y espaguetis con salsa.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido estos días Haruna? – Pregunta su abuela tomando un poco de leche tibia (?)

-Pues bien abuela. – Dice Haruna comiendo las galletas que su abuela había preparado.

-Ya no hablas mucho como antes. – Dice su abuelo levantando los platos sucios.

-¿No hablo mucho? – Pregunta Haruna.

-Así es, cuando estabas muy pequeña te encantaba hablar y tomar fotos. – Dice su abuela terminando su leche.

-Bueno… si era algo así. - Dice Haruna. – Eran buenos tiempos ^^.

-Sabes, a decir verdad has cambiado mucho… sucedió algo malo. – Dice su abuela algo preocupada.

-No claro que no, y no he cambiado mucho solo he madurado. – Dice Haruna un poco seria.

-Está bien… - Dice su abuela no muy segura.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos? – Pregunta Haruna cortésmente.

-No pequeña, mejor ordena tus cosas; tus maletas están en tu habitación. – Dice su abuela con una sonrisa.

-Está bien abuela, pero si necesitas mi ayuda me llamas. – Dice Haruna retirándose del comedor.

Haruna caminaba por un largo pasillo, no encontraba su habitación.

-¡Ya me acorde! ¡Es esa! – Grita Haruna muy alegre. Haruna entro a su antigua habitación; estaba como siempre la había visto: acogedora y muy bonita; tenía una sonrisa melancólica ya que recordaba su infancia y veía objetos que siempre le hacían feliz. En poco tiempo guardo sus cosas en el armario y acomodó todo lo necesario. Cuando ella termino su abuela se acerco a ver.

-Haruna ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Haruna asiente extrañada.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta Haruna confundida.

-Siento que no te diviertes… no estás feliz. – Dice su abuela acercándose a ella. – Puedes confiar en mí.

-Abuela yo… - Haruna no sabía que decirle; mentirle no era una opción ya que la conocía y mucho.

-Te sientes mal en tu nuevo colegio o… - Dice su abuela.

-No para nada… estoy mejor en Raimon, pero no ha sido muy fácil estos años. – Dice Haruna recordando. – Es decir… tengo muchas cosas por hacer, tengo que actuar responsablemente en todo lo que me ha pasado. ¡Pero no es nada importante!

-Bueno si tú lo dices… ¿Recuerdas ese lugar? – Dice su abuela señalando un pequeño parque y una laguna en el centro.

-Si lo recuerdo ^^ - Dice Haruna feliz.

-No sé si te acuerdas de aquel niño. – Dice su abuela con una sonrisa.

-¿Aquel niño? – Haruna quedaba aun más confundida.

-Te dejo para que recuerdes ^^. – Dice su abuela recordando.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué niño? – Grita Haruna desesperada. Luego recuerda algo:

_Flash Back:_

_-¡Haruna no tengas miedo! – Grita una niña pelo verde._

_-¡Pero es difícil! – Grita Haruna._

_-¡Solo suéltate! – Le vuelve a gritar. Haruna se suelta y empieza a patinar difícilmente._

_-¡Lo hice! – Grita muy entusiasmada._

_-¡Claro que sí! – Le grita la otra niña. Pero Haruna se distrajo y no vio un pedazo de hielo al final término tropezándose; el único reflejo que tuvo fue cerrar sus ojos pero nunca sintió el golpe._

_-¡Emi! ¿Estoy muerta? ¡No sentí la caída! – Grita Haruna aun con los ojos cerrados._

_-¡No has muerto! – Le grita Emi por otro lado. _

_-¿Entonces qué paso? – Se pregunta Haruna abriendo los ojos lentamente._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta una voz desconocida._

_-Si… - Dice Haruna viendo al perteneciente de la voz. Era un chico de por lo menos 14 años pelo plateado. El chico la ayudo a ponerse bien de pie. Haruna lo observo y se sonrojo levemente. – Gracias ^^_

_-De nada ^^ - Le dice el chico; luego Emi se acerco._

_-Tienes suerte Haruna. – Dice Emi ya a su lado._

_-Si. – Dice Haruna observando al chico de pies a cabeza._

_-¡Deja de coquetearle a la chica! – Grita un chico a lo lejos._

_-¡Yo no estoy coqueteando! – Le grita el chico peli plateado algo sonrojado. –Adiós ^^_

_Luego el chico se fue patinando hasta donde estaba su amigo._

_-¡Viste lo guapo que era! ¡y escuchaste lo que dijo el chico!– Grita Emi a Haruna. - ¡Haruna! ¡Creo que le gustas!_

_-¡Claro que no! – Le dice sonrojada._

_-¡Que si! – Le vuelve a decir Emi. Y así continuaron con la típica discusión: ¡que si! Y ¡que no!_

_Fin Flash Back._

-Ese chico… siento que ya lo conozco… - Dice Haruna a sí misma. –Decidió olvidar todo y dormirse de una sola vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! ^^ Este capitulo no me gusto mucho proque...<strong>

_**Haruna/Conci: (amarradas ) ¡Ayuda! **_

**¬¬ Quedense quietas quiero explicar...**

**Bueno como decia ^^ no me gusto porque no hay partes Fubuharu... o bueno concientemente no... algo asi... ¡Y que les parecio los libros de Rika! ^^ yo quiero saber que dice el de: ¡Desesperada! Tu chico ideal es un maniático del futbol. :D**

**Y... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ^^ me hacen feliz **

**Seh... Y... ¿merezco un Review? acepto cualquier cosa: desde buenos comentarios hasta amenazas de muerte ^^**

**Y si no quieren nada de eso por lo menos un review de:**

**Todos los que han botado su celular y piensan que no sobrevivira su celular pero no fue asi! ^^ (Yo un monton de veces!) xD**

_**Y la curiosidad de hoy es: **_

_**"Un caracol puede llegar a dormir hasta por tres años" **_

**Saludos! (Y feliz navidad y año nuevo muuuuy tarde)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Antes de todo me disculpo por: lo corto de este capitulo T.T abajo las explicaciones xD**

_**Haruna: -Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Paola si fuera de ella... eh... no se tratara unicamente de futbol y habria mas trama.**_

_**Conci: -Yo dudo que tendria trama... lo que piensas es tan aburrido... pero no mas molestias:**_

**Advertencia: ... si te dan asco las cucarachas no imaginas lo que cuenta Haruna -.-**

* * *

><p>-Haruna… ¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunta Aki al ver a su amiga con grandes ojeras.<p>

-No… - Dice Haruna lamentándose.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Aki poniéndole unos pepinos en los ojos.

-En la noche me quede pensando en un recuerdo y luego no me pude dormir, baje por un vaso de agua y ¿¡Sabes que paso! – Reclama Haruna molesta.

-¿Qué? – Dice Aki sentándose a la par de Haruna.

-¡Me pare en una maldita cucaracha! –Grita Haruna.

-¿Y qué hay de malo? – Pregunta Aki.

-No andaba zapatos ¡y la destripe!*– Dice Haruna con asco. A Aki solo le da escalofríos de pensarlo. – Luego tuve que limpiarme el pie. Tuve muchas pesadillas con asquerosas cucarachas que pienso omitir; luego en la mañana el gallo de mi abuela me despertó a las cinco de la mañana y ya no me pude dormir. Y he aquí en tu habitación con unos pepinos en los ojos.

-Haruna… - Dice Aki con una gotita. - ¡Tengo una idea!

Haruna se quita un pepino del ojo para verla.

-¡Ven conmigo! – Dice Aki eufórica. A Haruna no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que había sido arrastrada por Aki hasta el parque.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos a patinar! – Grita Aki con dos pares de patines en su mano.<p>

-¡No! ¡No por favor! – Grita Haruna con miedo. Aki le rogo pero no pudo convencerla; ella decidió quedarse con Haruna pero Haruna le insistió ir. Al final Haruna se quedo observando a Aki.

-¡Hola Aki! – Gritan atrás de Haruna. Haruna voltea y ve a Endo, Goenji y Fubuki. - ¡Hola Haruna!

-¡Hola Endo! – Gritan las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren ir a andar en snowboard? – Pregunta Endo acercándose. Aki también se acerca.

-¡Claro Endo-kun! – Dice Aki feliz.

-¡Bien vamos! – Dice Endo feliz también.

-Vamos Haruna. – Dice Aki dándole la mano a Haruna para que se parara.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Yo también? – Pregunta preocupada Haruna.

-No le dije a la nieve. – Dice Aki sarcástica. – Ven vamos, no seas aburrida.

Al final Haruna acepto.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban listos para andar en Snowboard, menos Haruna.<p>

-¡Haruna! Ven. – Le ruega Aki.

-No gracias… yo… ¡no puedo! – Dice Haruna.

-Yo tampoco pero lo intentare ^^. – Dice Aki sonriendo. - ¡Hazlo por tu mejor amiga!

-Esta bien… - Dice Haruna derrotada. Goenji y Fubuki ya estaban con sus Snowboards y hacían una carrera. Endo y Aki esperaron a Haruna.

-Haruna tu solo tienes que deslizarte y… bueno yo creo que… ¿ser como el viento? – Dice Endo el "experto".

-Claro Endo ^^U – Dice Haruna con una gotita. Endo se tiro primero y choco con un muñeco de nieve.

-¡Endo-kun! – Grita Aki mientras va al rescate con mucha dificultad. Haruna suspira. Luego Haruna se tira y andaba muy tranquila en su snowboard. Luego toma mas velocidad yllega donde estaba Endo: Atorado en un muñeco de nieve gigante.

-¡Haruna! Dijiste que no podias. – Dice Aki con sus manos en su cintura fingiendo enojo.

-Bueno si puedo… pero igual saquemos a Endo. – Ambas halan con fuerza pero no podían sacar al atorado de Endo. Luego llegaron Goenji y Fubuki.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Goenji.

-Nuestro maestro de cómo andar en Snowboard se atoro en un muñeco de nieve -.-U – Dice Haruna. Goenji y Fubuki halaron con fuerza; pero sus intentos fueron en vano… más o menos…

-…Aki acerca de la cucaracha… creo que esto es peor– Dice Haruna volteando para otro lado. Aki hace lo mismo solo que roja como un tomate.

-Endo… - Dice Fubuki con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sería mejor que te pusieras un cincho (cinturon xD) de ahora en adelante. – Termina Goenji con el pantalón de Endo en sus manos.

-… - Endo no sabía que decir. Y agradecía que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo. -¿podrían sacarme? Quiero ponerme mis pantalones.

Luego de muchos intentos de sacarlo, lo lograron. El final fue feliz: Endo pudo ponerse sus pantalones y todos suspiraron aliviados al no ver su ropa interior con estampado de balones de futbol.

-¡Fubuki! ¡Goenji! Hagan una carrera con Haruna, es muy buena en este deporte. – Dice Endo, para evitar el silencio formado luego de ese vergonzoso accidente.

-¿Es verdad Haruna? – Pregunta Goenji. Haruna iba a negar pero…

-¡Claro que si! – Dice Aki muy feliz. Fubuki y Goenji voltean donde estaba Haruna.

-Aki alusina… ya saben vio a Endo en ropa interior y… - Dice Haruna negando con sus manos. Aki se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¡Intentalo! – Dice Goenji amablemente.

-Esta bien… pero creo que perderé… - Dice Haruna sin muchos ánimos, no por la idea de "perder" sino por tener que hacer una carrera.

-Yo hare la carrera contigo, Fubuki es muy avanzado en estos deportes. – Dice Goenji. Los dos se prepararon y al fin hicieron la carrera. Mas abajo esperaban sus amigos.

-¡Hola Atsuya! – Grita Endo entusiasmado. Atsuya lo ignora.

-Shiro, tengo que hablar contigo. – Dice Atsuya serio. Fubuki asiente extrañado.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunta Fubuki.<p>

-Dime la verdad: Si te gusta tanto esa chica ¿Por qué no le has hablado? – Pregunta Atsuya.

-Aki no me gusta. – Dice Fubuki haciéndose el desentendido.

-A perdóname Endo no sabia que hablaba contigo. – Dice Atsuya sarcástico. – No seas tonto, responde a mi pregunta.

-Porque se que a ella le gusta otro chico. – Dice Fubuki mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Kenji? Se que le gusta… pero te digo que no fue su primer amor y si me preguntas si se quien es, yo que tu le hablara y tratara de conquistarla. – Dice Atsuya retirándose de allí.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-Tres razones: Kenji me cae mal, tus fanaticas me caen mal y me desespera que solo suspires y digas Haruna cuando duermes. – Dice Atsuya caminando. Fubuki se sonroja; el no sabia lo de su problema nocturno.

-Y apurate que ya tengo hambre. – Dice Atsuya a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>Fubuki se fue caminando a esperar el resultado de la carrera. Luego vio a Haruna que venia tranquila, pero ningún rastro de Goenji… ¿Tan atrás lo dejo? En segundos Haruna llego a la meta. Poco después llego Goenji.<p>

-Haruna eres muy buena en este deporte. – Dice Goenji quitándose el casco.

-Mas o menos. – Dijo Haruna levantandos sus hombros.

-Compitamos los dos. – Dice Fubuki con su típica sonrisa Haruna se sorprendió: Al fin se digno a decirle algo.

-Claro. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Fubuki… ¿Por qué no me habías hablado? – Pregunta Haruna arreglándose para la carrera.

-Eh… dolor de garganta. – Dice Fubuki.

-Si claro… - Dice Haruna sarcástica. – Perdoname si dije algo que te lastimo.

-¿De que hablas? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-Sinceramente… no se que fue lo que te hice pero discúlpame… - Dice Haruna.

-Pues estas perdonada… eso creo… Quizás es necesario empezar la carrera. – Dice Fubuki cambiando de tema.

-¡Es verdad! – Ambos se alistan y salen. El final fue: empate.

-Eres muy bueno Fubuki ^^ - Dice Haruna.

-Tu también ^^ -Dice Fubuki.

-¿Y a que vino Atsuya? – Pregunta Endo.

-¡A es verdad! Me tengo que ir… Atsuya ya quiere comer y es tan perezoso que no puede calentar la comida ¬¬ - Dice Fubuki, el se retira. Al poco tiempo ya todos se habían ido a comer.

* * *

><p>-Gracias Aki por invitarme a comer. – Dice Haruna sentada en el comedor de Aki.<p>

-Cuando quieras. –Dice Aki. Las dos comen tranquilamente hasta terminar. Ambas lavan los platos y se van a la habitación de Aki.

-¿Y tus padres? – Pregunta Haruna observando un retrato de su familia.

-Están de viaje ^^. – Dice Aki.

-Igual que los míos. – Dice Haruna.

-¿Y qué te dijo Fubuki? – Pregunta Aki. -¿Le pediste disculpas?

-Si le pedí disculpas… - Dice Haruna.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunta Aki.

-Pues me dijo que estaba perdonada. – Dice Haruna.

-Que aburridos… ¿ningún beso… o cita? –Pregunta Aki.

-Claro que no ¬¬ - Dice Haruna molesta.

-¡Hay no! ¡Olvide los patines. – Aki vuelve a arrastrar a Haruna al parque.

* * *

><p>-¡Aki! ¿Era necesario traerme con tigo? – Pregunta Haruna limpiando toda la nieve que tenia en la ropa.<p>

-Si ^^ -Dice Aki. Luego escuchan un saludo de una voz familiar. - ¡Es Endo-kun! Ire con el.

Aki se alejo con sus patines donde estaba Endo y se quedaron hablando.

-¿Por qué no vas a patinar? – Dice alguien sentándose a la par de Haruna.

-Para fracturarme la pierna y no poder jugar futbol con mis amigos, no gracias Fubuki. –Dice Haruna recordando ese aburrido tiempo.

-¿Y si te ayudo? – Pregunta Fubuki parándose y dándole la mano a Haruna para levantarse.

-Está bien, pero si me fracturo tú tienes culpa. – Dice Haruna suspirando.

Fubuki ayudo a Haruna a patinar; en poco tiempo Haruna pudo patinar, pero antes de eso tubo muchos resbalones que de vez en cuando se pasaba llevando a Fubuki. Cuando Haruna ya estaba aprendiendo pero unos niños pasaron patinando muy rápido empujando a Haruna. Haruna lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a lo más cercano que tenía: Fubuki.

-¡Lo siento Fubuki! – Grita Haruna sonrojada.

-No hay problema… - Dice Fubuki sonrojado igual. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-¡Ya es la segunda vez que coqueteas a una chica en este lugar! – Grita una voz a lo lejos.

-Espera… ¿Coquetear? – Haruna recuerda ese día, la escena, los rostros, ¡todo encajaba!

-No, Goenji está mintiendo. – Dice Fubuki sonrojado.

-Si no hay problema… - Dice Haruna con una sonrisa. Ella no podía creer que el chico del parque era Fubuki.

Luego de una tarde divertida todos se tenían que ir a casa. Pero antes:

-Fubuki… -Dice Haruna. Fubuki voltea donde Haruna.

-¿? –

-Gracias por ayudarme a patinar… - Dice Haruna mirando al suelo.

-Si no hay de qué. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Y también gracias por evitar mi caída cuando estaba más pequeña. – Dice Haruna con una sonrisa muy adorable. Ella se acerca donde Fubuki y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego se retira.

-Haruna... – Fubuki recuerda lo que le dijo su hermano. Haruna voltea. - ¿Quisieras ir a FunnyGames**? (?)

-Claro ^^ ¿A qué hora? – Pregunta Haruna con una sonrisa.

-¿A las 7? – Pregunta Fubuki.

-Claro ^^ - Acepta Haruna. Luego se retira y Fubuki también.

_**Fubuki's Pov:**_

¿Por salvarla de su caída? Oye conciencia tú te acuerdas de algo _Conciencia: ¡Claro! Te acuerdas la chica peli azul que casi se caía y que tú la salvaste._ No… _Conciencia: ¡La chica que tenía una amiga peli verde!_ No sigo sin acordarme… _Conciencia: Cuando Goenji te dijo que dejaras de coquetear…_ Lo siento, no me acuerdo… _Conciencia: ¡Como logras pasar el colegio si no te recuerdas de nada! La chica que pensaba que estaba muerta al no sentir la caída._ ¡Ah! Ya me había olvidado… entonces Haruna era la chica. _Conciencia: Descubriste América ¬¬ _¡No es mi culpa que no me acuerde! _Conciencia: ¡Ahora amigo mío! A prepararnos para mañana ^^_ ¬¬ exagerado faltan 24 horas _Conciencia: Pero si queremos novia y/o esposa ¡hay que prepararnos!_ ¿Quién hablo de novia y/o esposa? ¬¬ _Conciencia: ¡Si estas soltero! Además Haruna sería una buena persona para correr a todas las fanáticas que te acosan ^^_ Dudo que se larguen todas las fanáticas ¬¬ _Conciencia: ¡Pero no viste las miradas asesinas que tiene! Dan miedo…_ Bueno eso si… _Conciencia: ¡No la tienes que hacer enojar! Si no queremos terminar… muy mal… Lo peor de todos seria doble paliza :S _¿Doble paliza? _Conciencia: Y Kido…_ ¡Hay no! :S _Conciencia: ¡Pero Haruna lo merece! Y sabes, me di cuenta de algo..._ ¿Que morire antes de tiemo? _Conciencia: Aparte de eso; que nos enamoramos y que aparte de tu razonamiento soy tu cerebro -.- _¡Hey! Pero creo que Haruna es perfecta para mi... _Conciencia: Si ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad disculpen este horrible capitulo T.T pero estuve comprando cosas para el colegio (no se preocupen mi castigo es ir mañana al colegio -.-) y solo pase diciendo: ¡El colegio me odia! Como no pude tocar con ninguna de mis mejores amigas (que son como 15 -.-) ¡ solo toque con una persona de mi seccion anterior! -.- si... eso fue mi baja de inspiracion. <strong>

**¡Son mas inteligentes que yo! (yo no me hubiera enterado de lo del flashback xD) ¡Felicidades! (Aclaro: la cita sera divertida pero algo pasara... despues se enteran xD)**

**Otra cosa:**

*** Lo de la cucaracha me paso a mi, solo que tenia zapatos xD**

****No se me ocurria otra cosa...**

**Quizas tenga deficiencia por el colegio pero hare lo mejor posible para recompenzar este capitulo...**

**(Y acepto cualquier review y amenaza de muerte; aprovechen que la oferta sigue xD) **

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoy si les debo una gran disculpa... ._. pero mi colegio es algo pesado y no pude...**

**ahora si! ^^ por eso aqui va el capitulo: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece vv**

* * *

><p>¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que hermoso! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿A que hora? ¿Es enserio? ¡Responde ya! –Se escucha el grito curioso y entusiasmado de una chica; ella estaba junto a su mejor amiga.<p>

-¡te respondería si me dejaras hablar! – Ahora se escuchaba el grito de una chica desesperada.

-Gomen… ¡Pero cuenta! –Grita de nuevo la chica entusiasmada.

-¡Si me lo pidió! ¡Y no es una cita! No malinterpretes las cosas… solo es una salida de amigos. –Dice la peli azul mirando para otro lado, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues salida de amigos con derecho. –Dice la peli verde en un susurro poco audible.

-Espera, ¿Qué? –Pregunta la chica peli azul viendo rápidamente a su amiga, estaba sonrojada y su amiga solo reía inocentemente.

-O vamos, ¡Entre ustedes hay amor! –Grita eufórica.

-¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Nada más! – Haruna ve a su amiga con una mirada asesina. -¡Podrías prestarme atención!

Aki se encontraba enviando un mensaje y luego Haruna recibe una llamada.

-Habla Har… -

-¡Es enserio! – Haruna se asusta al escuchar el grito proveniente de su celular, tirándolo al aire y luego tratando de agarrar su celular con dificultad para evitar que se caiga. Pero al final lo logra. -¡Sabia que tenían algo! ¡El amor se respira! ¡Hay linda que rápido creces!

-Rika… hola… -Dice Haruna con una risa nerviosa. –Aki ya te conto.

-¡Claro que si! Mira tu ya te tienes ganado a Fubuki, si lo observas el ¡te ama!, así que no cometas ni un error. Se natural, vístete bien ¡sin exagerar!, sonríe naturalmente, hazlo creer el mejor del mundo ¡a ellos les encanta!, y sobre todo ¡se tu misma! –

El tiempo pasaba y Rika seguía hablando, Haruna y Aki estaban con una amplia gotita (estilo anime) ya que Rika se había salido del tema y llevaba dos horas hablando sobre su cita con su "Darling". El tema no les molestaba en absoluto pero empezó a hablar sobre sus chistes "buenos"; por suerte la batería de Rika acabo.

-Rika habla mucho. –Dice Aki con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, pero es una gran amiga. –

Ambas asienten, miran el reloj: las 10 de la noche, seguía temprano para su pequeña fiesta de amigas.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna atravesaba por la calle; una enorme casa se veía al final de esta. Los sonidos nocturnos era lo único que se escuchaba, a demás de unos pasos que se aproximaban a la casa.<p>

Era una chica de cabellos algo largos, ella toco el timbre y fue recibida amistosamente por otra chica de su misma edad; ella usaba un extraño sombrero que le cubría el rostro y su cabellos, un largo vestido color negro y unos lentes oscuros.

-¡Prima! –La joven de sombrero saluda a su prima con un beso de mejilla.

-Hola querida, ¿y esa ropa? –Pregunta haciendo una mueca, notando su disgusto.

-Fu-chan, oye fui a investigar y no quiero que me distinguieran. ¿Crees que me harías un favor? –

-Claro Shi-chan, lo que quiera mi prima… te la debo. –

-Fu-chan, están aburrido tener dos novios a la vez… - Dice la chica de sombrero exagerando su problema.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de uno? ¿Hacemos que te "engañe"? o quieres que hagamos lo ultimo que… -

-No… - Interrumpe la chica - esos chicos me entretienen… quiero otro chico… ya sabes. –Dice con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡¿Un tercer novio? – Pregunta preocupada "Fu-chan"

-Nooo… -Dice en tono sarcástico. –O vamos es divertido "jugar" un poco.

-Si pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Me ayudaras o no?

-¿Y quien es el desafortunado? –Pregunta la chica.

-¡Desafortunado! ¡Si quieres ser alguien en la vida se como yo! ¡Por eso no le gustas a nadie! –La chica se puso triste y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero mordió su labio inferior y miro a su prima. "Shi-chan" sonrió de una manera malvada.

-Su nombre es Fubuki, Shirou Fubuki. –

La joven se sorprendió y cubrió su boca con sus manos abriendo los ojos completamente.

* * *

><p>-Oye podrías ser útil y darme algo de comer… ¡Son las 10! – grita desesperado un chico peli rosado.<p>

-¡Ya te dije que esta congelado solo caliéntalo en el microondas! – le reclama un chico peli plateado, el peli rosado suspira pesadamente y se levanta sin ganas.

Poco tiempo después...

-Atsuya. –Llama el chico peli plateado.

-Hm. –

-¿tu conoces a Kenji? –

-Shirou… no me gusta hablar de eso... pero si. Y de una manera no muy deseada. – Responde el chico apurándose para sacar su bebida, postre y otras cosas antes de que terminara de calentarse su comida.

- -.-U ¿Necesitas ayuda? Estoy seguro que no es así… -Atsuya se encontraba tratando de abrir un recipiente con golosinas y galletas en su interior.

-¡Que dices! Si puedo, solo necesita mas fuerza… -A demás de tratar de abrir el recipiente tenia sus brazo y mano izquierda ocupadas con la bebida y su cena, y puso a calentar su receta especial: "queso a la Atsuya".

-Oye te podría ayudar por si…

-¡Déjalo así! ¡Yo puedo y no necesito ayuda! – Grita Atsuya.

-Solo decía… pero por lo menos pon las cosas en la mesa. – Dice Fubuki acostándose en el sofá y viendo la televisión.

Atsuya ve la mesa que tenia a lado, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, vio sus cosas y negó efusivamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Esta muy lejos de mi… - Dice agarrando el recipiente y llevándolo al sofá donde se encontraba.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el recipiente? – Pregunta Fubuki después de haber sido bruscamente empujado por su hermano. Atsuya lo miro serio y tomo el recipiente para luego golpearlo con la pared y abrirlo.

-Eso explica los daños en los objetos… y Kenji… -

-Em tompos ejem y mi gem ed eladaron –Dice Atsuya mientras come.

-¡Traga antes de hablar! – Atsuya lo mira con mala cara y trago fuertemente.

-El tonto ese y mi ex me engañaron. – Fubuki se sorprende. –Antes de preguntar, si tuve novia -.-U, se llamaba eh… ¡Shinju! Si ella, pero creo que Kenji me hizo un favor, porque descubrí que ella le gusta tener varios novios a la vez., y eso no cuenta a sus admiradores, "amigos" y otros

-¿Cuándo la conociste? –

-Antes estudiaba en ese instituto, tenía una beca de deportista de mucho talento; y ser deportista y mi increíble belleza… -Atsuya recibe un golpe. -¡Es cierto! Hm, como decía mi increíble belleza me hizo llegar al grupito de los "populares"; ahí conocí a Shinju, a Kenji y Haruna, aunque con ella nunca hablamos porque yo me fui de ese instituto cuando te reconocí y ella se había ido a estudiar a algún país por un año y justo regreso cuando me fui.

-¡Estudiaste con Haruna! – Dice Fubuki rápidamente.

-Acaso no escuchaste, no se si me recuerda; la mesa era para unos ocho chicos, ella por un lado y yo por el otro.

-¿Ocho?

-Si… Shinju, Kenji, la segunda mejor amiga de Haruna, Haruna, tres idiotas más y yo.

-Todos estaban en el equipo de futbol y unos más que no eran "apuestos o ricos" y no eran "populares". Pero tu querida novia era muy buena… creo que te deja muy atrás, aunque conmigo estamos iguales. – Dice Atsuya dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Claro… -Dice Fubuki con sarcasmo. –No sabía que habías sido "popular" hermanito.

-Y que esperabas, soy yo el gran Atsuya… -Dice Atsuya subiendo las piernas al sofá, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Oye gran Atsuya tu "Queso a la Atsuya" se queman. –

-¡NOOOO! -Atsuya sale corriendo con rapidez hacia la cocina, Fubuki solo ríe.

* * *

><p>-No lo creo, no pienso volver a esa ciudad… que, ¡papa!... si ya lo se… ¿lo prometes?... ¡claro que no!... ¿¡Haruna?... ¿de verdad?... Si, tomare el siguiente vuelo… no es necesario acordarme… claro… ¡Sigue negociando!... ¡Adiós! –<p>

Una chica peli verde cuelga su celular y ve a través de la ventana de su habitación; ella suspira pesadamente: su viaje seria uno muy largo y pesado. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial...

-De nuevo Haruna… será interesante.

_-Los pasajeros del vuelo 234 se les informa que salen en una hora. – El volumen del parlante estaba algo suave aunque la chica los escucho y fue directo hacia su destino: Japón._

* * *

><p>-Siento que alguien saldrá con mi hermanita… -Dice un chico de rastas con voz firme y molesta. Un chico de banda lo mira extrañado. –No lo se Endo. Presentimiento de hermano quizás.<p>

-Relájate… oye ¿y antes?; digo, si ella estaba distante a ti… - Dice Endo.

-Es por eso que no cometo el mismo error; un desgraciado le rompió el corazón a mi hermanita, y lo mandaría a un hospital si Haruna me hubiera dicho quien era. –

-¿Y en su instituto jugaban futbol? – Pregunta el curioso de Endo.

-Así es. Y hubiera sido una gran competencia si no hubieran desconfiado entre ellos.

-¿Desconfiado entre ellos? –

-Si… cada uno trataba de ser el mejor desde que se fue mi hermanita; todos querían ser el capitán y hacían lo que fuera, incluso saboteaban a los de su mismo equipo.

-¡Eso no es futbol! – Grita Endo enojado.

-Ya lo se Endo -.-U… - Dice Kido.

-Pero… ¡Haruna puede jugar futbol! ¡Al igual que Fuyuka! – Grita Endo feliz.

-Si… pero también Aki… creo. –

-¿Aki? –

-Si. Juega tu misma posición. – Dice Kido.

-¡Es increíble! Y… ¿En que instituto estudiaba Haruna? –

-Pues…

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review :') me dan inspiración en mis más bajos tiempos de inspiracion (e.e si... no me puedo inspirar) <strong>

**Este capitulo no salio como lo esperaba u.U pero algo es algo xD y como les debo mucho (MUCHO) les prometo que les dare un buen capitulo para compensar**

**Tambien necesito que me propongan ideas (baja de inspiracion vv) para una cita y además tambien unas preguntas:**

**¿Quien es la chica que hablaba por celular e iba a viajar (ya la he mencionado en capitulos anteriores :9)?**

**¿Quienes son las dos chicas "malas" (nombres)?**

**Si las contestan les dare algo xD y dejen sus reviews! me animan el dia ^^**

**Saludos! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Hola! Lo siento tanto u.U, me tarde años..._**

**_e.e Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ son tan lindos *o*No se las merece una persona tan baka como yo vv (sus ideas me fueron de tan magnifica ayuda... y yo también quiero probar ese queso a la Atsuya... quizás en algún capitulo ponga a Atsuya a cocinar)_**

**_Bien... ¡he notado que son tan inteligentes! En mi caso averiguar hasta lo más obvio me cuesta... e.e (Adivinaron quienes eran los personajes secretos)_**

**_Y quiero decirles que se merecen algo ;) ¡me avisan! (Sinceramente me sorprendieron yo ni cuenta me doy e.e) _**

**_¡Ahora el nuevo capítulo!_**

* * *

><p>-El instituto se llamaba… - En eso el timbre de la casa suena, desconcertando a ambos, dieron una vista rápida al reloj y luego a la puerta.<p>

-Ki-Kido… e-eso es normal… ve-verdad – Dice Endo escondiéndose detrás de Kido. – De-debe se-ser el de su-sushi a do-domicilio…

-Pero no hemos pedido sushi, además ya es muy tarde para que el restaurante este abierto. –

-La, la, la no te escucho; el que toca es el sushi, la, ra, la, la- Canta Endo temblando mientras se tapa los oídos. A Kido le sale una gotita, el camina con precaución hacia la puerta y ve a través de un ventana; él se sorprende y rápidamente abre la puerta.

-¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A caso no soy bienvenido -.- - Dice Kazemaru con una mirada asesina.

-¡No! Pero son las 11:30… y nunca habías venido a mi casa a esta hora…

-Sí, gomen por eso… pero era necesario venir. – Kido le da espacio para pasar a su casa, y así lo hace; luego Kido cierra la puerta y sigue a Kazemaru hasta su gran salón.

-¡Hola Endo! – Dice Kazemaru, Endo suspira aliviado y saludo sonriente.

-¿Y qué sucede Kazemaru? – Pregunta Kido.

-Bueno hoy tuve una cita con Rei… digo mi… eh… mascota, y luego de ir al cine la acompañe hasta… casa… -Kido y Endo lo miran extrañado. - ¡Eso no es lo importante!, lo raro era que en el camino vi a Fuyuka que estaba hablando con una chica un poco rara…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –

-¡Déjame terminar Kido!, lo que pasa es que mencionaron a Fubuki en esa conversación… no escuche lo otro pero no parecía ser algo bueno.

-No, Fuyuka no es capaz… pero, ¿una cita con tu mascota?; oye sabía que tenías problemas de autoestima y estas solo, pero no creí que te sintieras tan desesperado…

-¡Endo! – Grita Kazemaru sonrojado y muy molesto.

* * *

><p>-¡Atsuya! ¡Apúrate!- Grita Fubuki desesperado, ya era de día y su cita iba a ser en poco tiempo.<p>

-¡No es mi problema que seas tan torpe con las chicas! – Grita Atsuya saliendo de casa.

-¡No es por eso! – Reclama Fubuki. – Lo que pasa es que eres un peligro para el mundo.

-¿Yo? ¿Un peligro?, claro que no, soy el gran Atsuya, el más maduro, lindo, inteligente y deportista joven del mundo. – Atsuya estaba tan feliz y se apoya en una moto, causando que esta cayera y se diera un efecto domino con las otras motos. –Sería… mejor que nos apuremos…

-Te lo dije -.- U peligro para el mundo…–

* * *

><p>-¡Te ves tan linda! ¡Eres tan afortunada! –<p>

-Parece como que si me estuviera casando… Aki… -Dice Haruna con mirada asesina.

-¡O vamos! ¡Te ves grandiosa y lo mas probable que tu "amigo" Fubuki también! – Dice Aki con estrellitas en sus ojos. - ¡Será tan hermoso!

-Si mamá -.-… ya me voy Aki, quedé de verme con Fubuki en el parque. –_** (Yo: ¿cuándo quedaron? o.O)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el parque…<strong>_

Haruna se había atrasado por un pequeño problema (Kido) y eso le había hecho perder su valioso tiempo, claro que con la velocidad que iba no notaba por donde pasaba y si quiera le importaba quien se cruzara en su camino; tan cerca de llegar choca con _alguien o algo_… sinceramente no le importaba en ese tiempo.

Siguió corriendo dejando a _algo o alguien_ atrás, maldiciendo. Luego se alejó completamente del lugar.

Haruna logró calmar su respiración agitada y caminó más lento, estando a pasos de donde se encontraría con Fubuki; vio la hora: faltaban cinco minutos, maldijo el reloj adelantado de Aki silenciosamente, pero vio que Fubuki estaba allí. Haruna se acerca y sonríe.

-Hola Haruna. – Dice Fubuki con una sonrisa encantadora. – Te ves muy linda ^^ -

Haruna sonrió apenada, y Fubuki de la nada saca un ramo de rosas azules _**(Yo: ¡magia! xD)**_ Haruna las toma con una amplia sonrisa que es correspondida por Fubuki.

-Gracias… - Dice Haruna. Fubuki toma la mano de Haruna de improviso y camina a otro lado, Haruna se sonroja más. _**(Yo: pobre le va a dar un ataque vv).**_ Ambos caminaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban y llegaron a una gran feria.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunta Haruna confundida.

-Cada año celebran una feria en este lugar… ¿nunca habías venido? –Dijo Fubuki.

-No… la verdad es que a mi familia nunca le queda tiempo. –Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo! –Dijo Fubuki sonriéndole, Haruna le responde con otra sonrisa. Ambos pasaron por muchos lugares, en uno de ellos compraron mascaras y se tomaron varias fotos.

-¡Oye Haruna espérame! ¡Ese es mi juego favorito! –Dijo Fubuki muy animado, llevando a Haruna hasta un juego de puntería. Haruna rio dulcemente.

-¡Tu puedes Fubuki! –Animó Haruna observando al peli plateado como calculaba a donde tirar. Al principio no le salió muy bien el tiro pero luego, con mucha precisión da en el blanco. -¡Que bien Fubuki!

Haruna de la emoción abraza a Fubuki; ambos se sonrojan y Haruna se separa de Fubuki.

-… Creo que eso no fue necesario… -Dijo Haruna, luego los dos rieron.

-Oiga joven, elija cualquiera de estos premios. –Dijo el señor interrumpiendo la escena, Fubuki volteó y vio que habían grandes peluches, pero uno de ellos llamo su atención: un pingüino muy adorable y peludo, tenia una capa roja y unos extraños lentes _**(Yo: que coincidencia…)**_

-Ese. –Dijo señalando al pingüino. Luego de que se lo dieran, él se lo entrego a Haruna, ello volvió a reír.

-¡Gracias Fubuki! –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Fubuki se sonroja. –Se parece mucho a Onii-chan.

-Así parece. –Dijo riendo un poco. Haruna y Fubuki caminaron por toda la feria y llegaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna; ellos subieron a ella y desde arriba podían contemplar toda la ciudad.

-Es hermosa la vista. –Dijo Haruna sonriendo, desde allí se podían ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Claro que eres hermosa… -Susurro Fubuki sin pensarlo. -¡Claro que es muy hermosa!

Haruna se quedo extrañada.

-Pero conozco un lugar en el que puedes ver un hermoso atardecer. –Dijo Fubuki. –Endo me llevo a ese lugar una vez.

-Dos chicos viendo un hermoso atardecer, un lugar muy romántico para dos personas; ¿no lo crees? –Dijo Haruna riendo. –No sabía que te gustaba el capitán.

-¿¡Que? ¡No! –Dijo sonrojado. –Fue… una coincidencia que estuviéramos los dos… solos… eso suena feo…

-Ya lo creo. –Dijo Haruna riendo. -Sabes en mi anterior instituto creo que estudio tu hermano.

-¿El peligro para el mundo?, si ayer me lo dijo… ¿tantos problemas ocurrieron en el instituto? –Dijo Fubuki.

-Si… ¿te conto? –Pregunto Haruna, Fubuki asintió. –Todos buscaban ser el mejor del equipo, el que nunca se equivocara y siempre se luciera, lo peor que para eso hacían cualquier cosa.

-Y todo por ser "perfectos". –Dijo Fubuki en un tono irónico.

-Algo así… pero hay que dejar eso. Creo que hay que bajarnos ya. –Dijo Haruna, Fubuki asintió y ambos salieron.

Fubuki se puso pensativo, le parecía un tanto extraña la actitud de Haruna en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Fubuki, ven! –Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Él miró sorprendido: era Haruna queriendo subirse a la montaña rusa.

Entre gritos y risas se pasaron en la feria, se subieron a todas las ruedas posibles del lugar y tomaron muchas fotos divertidas.

A lo lejos observaron un antiguo cine, les pareció muy interesante entrar al lugar.

El cine poseía detalles que no se encontraban en la actualidad, había varias personas comprando unas cuantas golosinas. La máquina de palomitas de maíz (pop corn) era muy antigua y eso les llamó la atención.

Quizás el cine no era la gran cosa, pero les parecía muy encantador e interesante. Los dos vieron la cartelera de películas. Había una gran variedad de películas distintas por ver, todas de distinto género.

Haruna con su pingüino en brazos señalo una película: "La vieja apuesta"; el nombre no era muy original pero la portada llamaba mucho la atención: era una chica con la mitad de su rostro oculto por la oscuridad, ojos grises y cabello negro. La mitad de su rostro estaba siendo iluminada por una puerta abierta y de ella provenía la silueta de un extraño ser. El título estaba escrito en letras simulando sangre.

Al principio no pareció buena idea, pero Haruna insistía en entrar. Al final Fubuki accedió y fueron a comprar unas cuantas golosinas.

La sala… la sala era enorme, con asientos de cuero y una pantalla en 3D (muy moderna para ser un cine antiguo). Tomaron unos asientos en medio, evitando estar muy cerca de la pantalla.

* * *

><p>-Con permiso… disculpe… perdón…. Permiso… ¡auch!, lo siento… gracias… ¡huy! perdón… disculpe… no era mi intención… -Susurró. Y así iba una chica peli verde, mientras pasaba entre cada fila de asientos. *<p>

Su misión no era muy fácil pues pisaba a las personas y les movía el asiento de otras. Y sería un poco más fácil si no llevara tanta comida.

-¡Que te sucede! –Exclamo alguien molesto al ser pisado por la chica.

-Que maleducado… fue un error. Ahora muévete, necesito espacio. –Reclamó la chica molesta también.

-No ves que mi hermano esta en una cita. –Dijo el "alguien". Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no es correcto espiar, baka. –Dijo ella cortante. El chico bufó molesto. Un grupo de personas los hicieron callar al dar inicio a la película.

-Shhh ¡ustedes! –Reclama el chico, la chica empezó a reír ya en su asiento. Él la miró fulminante.

* * *

><p><em>¡Veamos esa!<em>, esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de la pequeña peli azul.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Las películas nunca le causaban miedo, y esa no era la excepción; pero era sangrienta, demasiada sangrienta.

La pobre sufría ya de una alteración mental, estaba traumada…

Ya era la octava, novena, décima…. Ya había perdido la cuenta, tan solo sabía que eran muchas veces las que los órganos de las personas salían volando. _¡Es que acaso no eran inteligentes!_, era muy obvio que si se va solo una persona, a un lugar oscuro, donde suceden cosas extrañas como la desaparición de sus amigos ¡es lógico que haya algo malo!

Otro muerto… si cada vez se asustaba más, principalmente por la música de tensión que ponían y que al final no ocurría nada. Y las peores cosas las sacaban de improviso.

Y esa vez no fue de menos.

Se podía contemplar a la joven pelinegra de la portada con una actitud mas extraña, sus ojos originalmente son azules pero luego le cambiaban a gris. Esa vez parecía caminar normal, luego Haruna observo como una de sus amigas se le acercaba extrañada.

La peli negra cayo al piso, luego empezó a moverse extrañamente, _¡acaso no tenia huesos!_

Claro que Haruna se encogió en su asiento al ver como se levantaba del piso con mucha sangre saliendo de su boca, ojos y nariz. Además que parecía estar sacando algo (que Haruna pensaba que eran sus intestinos), pero tan solo se formaban heridas y salía sangre.

La chica gritaba escandalosamente al ser seguida por la peli negra, solo ve una caída, un horrible golpe, sangre, más sangre, más golpes, un hacha, gritos, sangre y otra muerta más.

Esta vez otra música de tensión, que solo logro traumatizar a Haruna, se hizo presente en la película.

Luego sintió como su vista se torno negra, ya no sintió miedo, estaba en un ambiente mas cálido y… se sentía segura.

_¡¿Se había desmayado?_ Haruna negó la posibilidad de estar desmayada; pues ya sabía que pasaba cuando se desmayaba y debería de escuchar alguna voz por lo menos.

¡Oh no! ¿Y si se había traumado tanto con la película? Y… ella había… ¡muerto!

Haruna se asusto mucho, sin querer abrir los ojos. Estaba horrorizada… traumada, ya no seria la misma. ¡Oh! Claro que no, ya no vería con los mismos ojos su espejo. ¡No! Nunca, principalmente si en su cabeza tenia la escena de como la joven se "auto-asesinaba" al ver el reflejo de su espejo lo que hacia... _**(Yo: ¿les suena una película?)**_

¡Y si se auto-asesinaba!, Oh no… seria horrible empezar a quebrarse ella misma la mandíbula sin querer, solo porque su reflejo colocaba sus manos en su boca y empezaba a estirar su mandíbula.

¿Pero y si estaba muerta? Eso no tendría sentido…

-Haruna… Haruna… -¡¿Acaso la estaban llamando para irse? ¡Pero si era joven!

-Oye Haruna, ya acabo… -¿Ya acabo? ¡Es decir que si esta muerta! ¡No se quería ir de ese mundo!

-Haruna… ¿estas bien? -¡¿Cómo iba a estar bien si se enteraba que estaba muerta?

-Haruna… Haruna… -Seguían mencionando su nombre ¡era muy joven para irse!; pero algo no estaba bien, esa voz le resultaba familiar… familiar… _¡Fubuki!_

Haruna abrió los ojos de repente, recordando lo que había sucedido. De repente se sonrojó. Fubuki empezó a reír.

-Ya terminó la película. –Dijo luego de reír un poco. Haruna recordó todo. Estaba asustada, cerró los ojos y luego se aferro a lo que más cerca tenia (Fubuki), y ya no recordó nada más.

Se separó rápidamente y agradecía que las luces estaban apagadas, error, las luces empezaron a encenderse.

Estaba sonrojada, y no quería hablar. En esos momentos si deseaba que estuviera muerta… bien quizás no: ella lo había disfrutado.

Luego sonrió y se normalizó, Fubuki le sonrió también.

-Lo siento…. –Dijo más relajada. Fubuki asintió.

-No hay problema, si eres tú, mejor. –Dijo sin pensar, luego hizo una mueca y se sonrojó ligeramente. Haruna rio dulcemente.

-Supongo que gracias. –Dijo. Ambos se pararon y se fueron de la sala, dejando atrás a un "espía-baka" traumado.

* * *

><p>-Eres el mejor espía… -Dijo alguien a su lado en tono burlón. –Nunca vi a un chico asustarse tanto.<p>

El chico frunció el ceño, cada vez le cansaba más escuchar a quien sea que este a lado, si no se equivocaba era la misma pisoteadora. La misma chica que comía tranquilamente sus golosinas y tomaba su bebida de fresa, mientras las personas eran explotadas u otra cosa asquerosa.

La chica se paró y se retiró del lugar sin antes pisar al "Espía". Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un accidente, pero la chica rio luego de hacer eso. Con una sonrisa orgullosa se detuvo en seco.

Parecía que quería hablar, pero solo hecho a reír saliendo de la sala. ¡Era una extraña pisoteadora!

* * *

><p>Entraron a un extraño lugar, nunca lo habían visto pero les parecía muy visitado por jóvenes. El lugar poseía paredes con colores modernos, asientos muy cómodos, mesas con luces de neón, una enorme fuente en el centro, varios videojuegos, una montaña de escalar, un café, televisores, tecnología, bowling, música, internet y varias tiendas.<p>

Fubuki y Haruna tomaron asiento en una mesa con luces de color turquesa. Habían pedido algo del menú. Ambos estaban riendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿No se dio cuenta? –Preguntó Haruna riendo. Fubuki negó con la cabeza en el mismo estado que Haruna. -¡No te lo creo! ¿Goenji y Kazemaru?

-¡Así es! Y Goenji fue la mente malvada. –Dijo Fubuki, Haruna se sorprendió.

-¡No lo creo!, pero ¿Cómo...? Es que… ¿Cómo? –Preguntaba Haruna curiosa y divertida, Fubuki se encogió de hombros.

-Tú sabes como es Endo, la verdad es que tenía un gran cambio…

-¿Tan mal se veía? –Fubuki asintió. -¡Gran broma!

-Así es y… -Fubuki fue interrumpido al recibir dos vasos de helado. Luego continúo hablando. -¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor broma?**

-¿Mi mayor broma? –Pregunto Haruna, Fubuki asintió. Haruna parecía meditarlo. Luego sonrió. –Bueno, una vez mi padre estaba dormido y yo aburrida así que yo tome maquillaje de mi madre y… bueno lo empecé a maquillar; luego se despertó y se fue a una reunión… así… iba muy apurado y no se dio cuenta, lo peor es que esa reunión no solo era gente importante sino que también salió en televisión.

-¡No te lo creo! –Exclamó Fubuki imaginando al serio padre de Haruna maquillado, luego sonrió.

-¡Estaba pequeña! No sabía que sería grave…–Reclamó Haruna, Fubuki rio. –Bueno ¿y la tuya?

-¿¡Yo? Soy un tierno ángel. –Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito, Haruna rio y negó con la cabeza. -¡Es verdad!

Haruna lo observó seria, Fubuki suspiró y sonrió.

-Bueno… yo… es que era pequeño y…

-¡Ya solo dilo!

-¡Bien!, Es que un día yo andaba en bicicleta entonces una de mis vecinas llego a preguntarme si sabia donde estaba su hijo… yo bueno… le dije que quizás era el niño atropellado más adelante… mi vecina salió corriendo del lugar… - Termino de contar Fubuki apenado, Haruna se atraganto con su helado.

-¡¿Le dijiste a tu vecina que su hijo podía ser el atropellado? –Exclamó Haruna, Fubuki asintió sonrojado.

-¡Tenia unos cinco años! Además esa vecina me caía mal, y no había nadie atropellado tan solo se habían pasado llevando la bicicleta del niño…. ***–Se excusó Fubuki. Un silencio se formó y luego fue interrumpido por ambas risas.

-Eres un baka, ¿lo sabías? –Le dijo Haruna entre risas, Fubuki calló de repente. –Si eres un baka, el baka que más quiero.

Fubuki se sonroja, la verdad no sabía si había sido un halago o un insulto… era extraño, pero solo rio. Y asintió, Haruna sonrió.

-¿Y eso fue…? –Pregunta Fubuki sonriendo, Haruna se encoge de hombros.- ¡Yo sé que hay un motivo!

-Si sabes que hay un motivo, adivínalo. –Dijo Haruna riendo.

-¡Oye no! ¡Es injusto! –Reclama Fubuki como un pequeño. Haruna ríe tiernamente.

-Hagamos esto. –Dice Haruna, Fubuki alza una ceja y escucha atentamente dudoso. Haruna ríe. -¡Te pones demasiado serio!

-¡Pero así es mi cara! –Reclama Fubuki, ambos ríen. -¡Solo continua!

-¡No puedo!, ¡ya sé! Sonríe. –Dijo Haruna, Fubuki lo hace levemente. Haruna se coloca su mano en su barbilla pensativa. –Sonríe más. -Fubuki sonríe ampliamente, luego Haruna lo observa detalladamente y niega con la cabeza. –Un poco más. –Fubuki hace caso y sonríe mucho más, simulando una mueca. Haruna hace otra mueca pero de disgusto.

-Muy fingida, mejor no. ****- Dice Haruna, Fubuki vuelve a su rostro normal.

-¿Ya?

-Espera… -Haruna saca una bolsa de papel de su cartera y se la coloca encima a Fubuki. -¡Perfecto!

-¡Oye! –Dice Fubuki fingiendo molestia, Haruna ríe.

-Bien te digo mi idea. –Fubuki calló otra vez. –Te digo el motivo de lo que te dije si tu me cuentas algo vergonzoso tuyo.

Fubuki lo medito un poco, él se quito la bolsa de papel de la cara y alzo una ceja. Haruna espero una respuesta.

-Esta bien… -Dijo en un suspiro. –Bueno una vez… todos estábamos en entrenamiento, creando una técnica especial. La estábamos creando Goenji y yo; pero en un momento no medimos la velocidad y chocamos…

-¿Y eso que tiene de vergonzoso?

-No termino… bueno lo que pasa es que cuando chocamos eh… por accidente… yo… es difícil…. Es que…. ¡no te rías!, pero… es que… etto… yo… él…

-¡Ya termina!

-¡Es que nos besamos por accidente! ¡Pero fue error!, solo corrimos y chocamos…***** luego nos fuimos corriendo del lugar a lavarnos, todos se rieron y no volvimos a jugar futbol por tres días… tampoco volvimos a realizar esa técnica que Midorikawa nombró: "La técnica de amor de los incomprendidos". –Dijo Fubuki sonrojado, Haruna echo a reír.

-¡Me gustaría haberlo visto! –Exclamó Haruna riendo todavía.

-Midorikawa lo grabó…- Susurró Fubuki sonrojado y avergonzado, Haruna sonrió animada. -¡Bien, ya cumplí mi parte! Ahora te toca a ti.

Haruna le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Yo te dije eso por… -Susurró Haruna, Fubuki escuchaba atentamente. Luego Haruna le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo mientras reía. Fubuki corrió también detrás de ella.

-¡Oye tienes que decirme! –Dijo Fubuki persiguiéndola. Amos salieron de lugar y parecía que el clima estaba un poco raro estaba nevando otra vez, lo que no notó ni Haruna, ni Fubuki era que la acera estaba muy resbalosa, y ambos se deslizaron por accidente, chocando con alguien.

-¡Endo-kun! –Exclamó una chica preocupada, esa no era Haruna, era Aki. Quien corrió al ver a Endo tirado en el piso. -¡Te dije que no caminaras de reversa!

Aki ayudo a levantar a Endo, ignorando a Haruna y a Fubuki que seguían tirados en el piso y adoloridos.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Aki. –Se quejo Haruna sarcástica, intentando pararse.

-¡Lo siento Haruna! –Grito Aki soltando a Endo de repente y tomando a Haruna, lo que no se fijó fue que Endo volvió a caer: encima de Fubuki.

-¡Apártate Endo! –Fubuki empujó a Endo que volvió a caer en el piso; luego alguien que venía detrás de Haruna y Fubuki se deslizó cayendo encima de Endo.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó Endo y el chico que recientemente llegaba.

-¡¿Atsuya? –Exclamó un sorprendido Fubuki. Él ayudo a que se parara Atsuya. -¿Qué hacías… siguiéndonos? ¬¬

-¡Oh, claro! Estaba buscando el cofre del tesoro que se esconde en tu bolsillo. ¬¬ -Dijo Atsuya sarcástico. -¡¿Qué crees que hacia?

-No seas tan malo u.U –Dijo Fubuki, Atsuya resoplo. Luego dirigió su vista a Haruna, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No me caes tan mal. –Dijo Atsuya sacando unos audífonos de quien sabe donde, y colocándoselos para escuchar su música favorita. Luego se formó un gran silencio y muchas miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas al ver a Atsuya pronunciando frases extrañas (trataba de imitar algún idioma de la canción) y bailando.

-¿Qué hacían? –Preguntó Endo en el piso todavía para romper el silencio. Su vista se dirigía a Fubuki y a Haruna.

-Nada. U.U –Respondieron al mismo tiempo, Endo no le tomó importancia.

-¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó Haruna alzando una ceja.

-A Endo le dio una urgencia 035… -Dijo Aki con una gotita en su sien. Haruna se extrañó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan grave? –Preguntó Fubuki, Aki asintió. Luego su vista se dirigió a Haruna quien estaba completamente perdida. –Urgencia 035: Endo tiene ganas de jugar mucho futbol en la noche, agonizando completamente y haciendo berrinches si no le hacen caso. Es muy extraño ya que suele comer en vez de jugar…

-¡Sí! ¡Necesito jugar futbol! –Se quejó Endo en el piso con cascaditas en sus ojos. Todos suspiraron cansados.

* * *

><p>La mayoría no quería, pero ahí estaban, cansados de escuchar a un molesto "niño pequeño".<p>

Observaban al peli castaño, muy animado con un balón de futbol tratando de convencer a los demás que jugaran con el. Solo Aki había aceptado rápidamente y muy animada; la situación parecía no importarle mucho, pues tan solo con estar con _su_ "maniático del futbol" le hacía feliz.

Para los demás era diferente, era de noche, hacia frío, estaban cansados y no tenían ganas de jugar… pero la verdad era que Endo era peor con sus berrinches. Tanto así que aceptaron molestos.

Observaron a Endo, el parecía completamente animado y Aki iba a hacer un tiro. Eso los entusiasmaba mucho, pues nadie había visto a Kino jugar.

Aki se preparó para hacer un tiro, bajo el apoyo de Endo.

Solo correr un poco y acercarse al balón, tan solo eso.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Bromeas? –La peli morada seguía sin creerlo, sabia que su prima no era la mejor persona. ¿Pero eso?, estaba cansada de hacer todo lo que su prima quería.<p>

Empezó con pequeñas cosas, que no molestaban a nadie; pero esa costumbre no importante la llevo a algo peor; y esa vez se había pasado.

-Ya escuchaste, y no pienso retractarme. –Dijo tranquilamente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Sonrió orgullosa, por más que parecía que su inocente primita no lo haría, estaba completamente segura de que lo haría. Pues su especialidad es avergonzar y amenazar a los demás y obligarlos a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Sin importar si fueran o no su familia.

-¡Pe-pero…!

-Pero nada. –Dijo con voz firme, la chica suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Estaba meditando. Luego los abrió, encontrándose con la mirada temerosa de su prima.- Fuyuka… no es nada grave, tan solo considéralo una diminuta broma/venganza.

-¡¿Pero venganza de qué? –Gritó molesta. Estaba cansada de los celos de su prima. Estaba bien sentir celos, pero que no la metiera en sus cosas. Su prima frunció el ceño, parecía que esta vez sería menos ingenua.

-Recuerdas… Las dos primas hermosas, con vestidos, collares, zapatos de tacón y sombreros enormes; tratando de imitar a nuestras madres. Éramos las mejores amigas, no solo primas… siempre ayudándonos la una a la otra. Sin importar el que… -Dijo parándose y acercándose a Fuyuka. Fuyuka escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Era distinto! –gritó. Su prima frunció el ceño. -¡Yo no quiero hacerlo, Shinju!

-¡Lo harás! –Le gritó Shinju enojada, Ella hizo que Fuyuka la viera a los ojos. Shinju poseía una mirada muy fuerte y seria; a diferencia de Shinju, Fuyuka tenía la mirada cristalina y temerosa.-Eres mi prima, y siempre te ayude… ¡sabes! Sé que no solo te gusta ese tonto de Endo, también te gusta él; y sabes cuando haga lo que quiera y lo deje abandonado como un cachorrito indefenso, tu podrás consolarlo… ¿y quien será su mejor amiga?

-¡Ya calla! –Gritó exasperada. Shinju sonrió de medio lado. -¡No le haré daño!

-¡No es a él! ¡Es a Haruna! –Respondió molesta.

-¡¿Y que te hizo Haruna? –Ambas se miraban molestas entre si, luego Shinju desvió la mirada, sin quitar su rostro serio. Luego la volvió a ver.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Dijo pausadamente y molesta. Fuyuka gruñó.

-¡Y dices que eres mi mejor amiga! ¡No confías en mí!

-¡Que no te incumbe! Tu sabes que soy mejor, así que me harás caso… quieras o no. –Sentenció con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Luego abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír. Fuyuka la vio rara.

-Tengo una idea… si tanto te gusta ese chico… ¿Por qué no te ayudo a conquistarlo?, saldríamos ganando las dos. –Afirmó Shinju sonriente, Fuyuka entrecerró sus ojos.

No era tonta, y Shinju tampoco; Shinju pensaba más en sí misma que en los demás, y ese día no podía cambiar de repente. Era extraño, ver a alguien completamente molesta y luego verla sonreír amistosamente. ¿Por qué no le incumbe?, si le importaba… era su prima después de todo…

_Era… su prima… después de todo…._

Eso lo meditó, y mucho. Debería ayudarla, o eso pensaba Fuyuka. Ella suspiró y fijo su vista en Shinju quien tenía la misma sonrisa.

-Acepto… -Dijo de repente; Shinju rio un poco. -¿Pero cuál es tu condición?

Eso le faltaba, una condición. Siempre había un pero por parte de Shinju.

-¿Condición? –Preguntó burlona, Fuyuka frunció el ceño. –Pero si te has vuelto más inteligente…

-¡Solo dímela! –Gritó cansada de tanto misterio. Ella rio tranquila.

-Es muy diminuta… si… pero relájate, no te afectara mucho. Sabes, serás parte de mi plan, yo gano, tu ganas… Haruna pierde… ¡todo perfecto! –Dijo riendo falsamente. Luego endureció su rostro. –Tan solo sigue mi plan, paso a paso… y la condición no te afectara en nada…

Fuyuka dudó. Pelear con su prima no tenia sentido… ella no provocaba pequeños daños… se podría decir que hacer que todos te odien seria muy poco para Shinju; a ella no le agradaba conformarse con poco. Y mucho lo consideraba poco… ella pensaba en grande… demasiado…

Principalmente cuando se trataba de venganzas y no quiere revelar el motivo…

El motivo…

_¿Cuál sería ese motivo?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Los aturdí demasiado? ¿Demasiado largo? (trate de compensar pero me pase...) Perdónenme si no fue como querían, pero mezclar falta de inspiración, "romance" y colegio... es muy malo para mí...<strong>_

_**¡Prometo no tardarme mucho! Lo más difícil para mí cofcofromancecofcof ya paso :D**_

_**Aclaro: **_

_**Este capitulo son muchas cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida aburrida ^^ y xD la película sin nombre original fue invento mio... xD (tarea de lenguaje)**_

_*** Jejeje... ese fue mi caso... aplaste toda la familia de una de mis amigas y movía los asientos de quien sabe...**_

_****Preguntas entre mis amigas...**_

_*****Broma de mi mejor amiga, pero no era un niño era un perro.**_

_******Esa situación de la sonrisa le ocurrió a otra amiga para tomarse una foto xD**_

_*******Un compañero de sección y otro de un grado mayor... :| fue extraño...**_

_**Ok! los canso demasiado... hasta yo misma me aburro u.U**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual Shinju odia a Haruna?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que Shinju quiere hacerle a Haruna?**_

_**¿A que película me refería sobre la mandíbula y el espejo?**_

_**Bien solo eso... :| estoy muriendo de aburrimiento vv Ok...**_

_**Prometo no tardar**_

_**Y un saludo muy especial a todas las maravillosas personas que leen el fic de esta baka y aburrida persona... ^^ no teman en dejar sus amenazas de muerte :P**_

_**Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todo el mundo! Mis más sinceras disculpas puesto que me tardé en publicar algo que ya tenía escrito por culpa de aprenderme la desgraciada tabla periódica (TODOS los elementos y las letras que lo representan : ) odio química -.- y si alguien por ahí le gusta mucho y les es fácil, los envidio D: xD tienen suerte... no sirvo para eso.**

**Bueno Inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla... La historia:**

* * *

><p>Todos observaban atentos, era interesante ver a Aki con una mirada fija y seria, en vez de su típica mirada dulce, generosa, tímida y contenta.<p>

Estaba preparada, a unos cuantos pasos del balón, y un gran apoyo por parte del portero.

Haruna sonreía; era nuevo saber que Aki juega o jugaba futbol.

Fubuki tan solo tenía una ceja alzada, en su cabeza retumbaba la pregunta: _¿Aki-san puede jugar futbol?_

Atsuya tan solo bostezaba, lo único que había visto en ese tiempo era a Aki en frente del balón sin moverse; para él Aki le tenía miedo al balón, pues no era normal ver a un a chica que le temblaran las piernas a dos metros de distancia de un balón.

-Bah… ¿puedes tirar ya? –Preguntó Atsuya cansado y aburrido; todos lo voltearon a ver, menos Aki que seguía temblando. Para Aki sería más fácil si no tuviera tanta presión. Atsuya resopló y rodó ojos, Aki seguía sin moverse.-¡¿No puedes pegarle a un maldito balón de una sola vez, baka?

Endo frunció el ceño, estaba molesto: _¿Quién se atrevía a ofender un balón?_

Endo se acercó al balón y lo tomó con sus manos. Atsuya alzó una ceja confundido.

_¿Endo estaba enojado?,_ eso era raro en él.

-Endo-kun… ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Aki preocupada, Endo seguía con la mirada fija en Atsuya. Aki sonrió internamente: _¡Endo se molestó con Atsuya al ofenderla!_

Haruna y Fubuki observaban desde lejos la escena, era extraño ver como Atsuya entrecerraba sus ojos analizando lo que Endo quería hacer; a Endo con la vista fija y el ceño fruncido, en pocas palabras molesto; y a Aki verla sonreír.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pegunto Endo con aura oscuro, Haruna alzo una ceja. Atsuya lo miró despectivamente.

-No repito dos veces… -Dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Endo soltó el balón, cayendo enfrente de sus pies.

-Retráctate…

-¿Por qué debería?

Endo lo miró fijamente, era la situación más extraña, pues hasta Aki quien tiempo atrás estaba muriéndose de la felicidad porque_** su**_ maniático de futbol se preocupaba por ella, podía sentir la tensión entre ambos.

Atsuya resopló cansado, no podía saber en que pensaba. Y claro que ahora ya no pensaba con claridad, pues el balón ya no estaba enfrente de Endo, más bien estaba en su rostro. Los demás miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Endo!

-¡Capitán!

-¡Endo-kun! –Aki estaba confundida: _¿tanto se había molestado?_

-Auch… - Atsuya estaba muy adolorido, no sabia que Endo diera peores balonazos que Goenji… bueno la verdad él no sabía como eran los de Goenji, aunque Fubuki decía que dolían… pero él no quería comprobarlo, no después del trauma que le tendría a Endo. -¡Mi rostro, lo has desfigurado! ¡Endo!

-¡Te dije que te retractaras! –Atsuya lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Haruna y Fubuki empezaron a reír. Atsuya los vio de reojo, molesto.

-¡Te traeré hielo! –Exclamó Aki, corriendo hasta su "pequeño" botiquín.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto Haruna sorprendida, pues no salía de su asombro y tampoco de reír.

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que ofendió mi balón de futbol! –En ese momento Haruna y Fubuki abrieron la boca sorprendidos: _¿Todo por un balón?_

Bueno, si era Endo… cualquier cosa como eso podría pasar.

Atsuya se quejó.

Y alguien que escuchó lo anterior bajo la mirada, había perdido toda esperanza. En la mente de _**su**_ maniático solo estaba la palabra fútbol.

Tanta esperanza que había despertado en ella al verlo molesto, tan solo pensar en que tu enamorado le importara un balón, más que a ella.

Aki soltó el botiquín en una ligera sorpresa y decepción; el ruido provocado por el botiquín al impactar con el suelo no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, llamando así la atención y todas las miradas a la peli verde.

Aki tartamudeo algo, que nadie comprendió. Para luego echar a correr, dejando las miradas atónitas de los demás.

-Ah… yo… creo… -Haruna no encontraba la forma de disculparse, pes su amiga estaba devastada y la mínima forma de agradecerle a esa persona especial sería acompañándola y aconsejándola.

Haruna dio una mirada cómplice con Fubuki, quien sonrió y accedió. Haruna sonrió tranquila, pero antes…

-¡Y esto te pasa por baka afeminado! –Grito Haruna golpeando fuertemente a Endo. Para luego correr en dirección de su amiga.

-¡Pero, yo qué! Auch…

* * *

><p>"<em>Apégate a mi plan y no saldrás lastimada."<em>

Solo eso se lograba distinguir en la cabeza de la peli morada. Había tenido una larga conversación con su prima, una larga comunicación, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, era mejor ignorarlo.

En ese momento estaba en su habitación "tranquila"; tranquila de manera que nadie la molestaba, pero "tranquila" porque su mente disponía de una dura batalla: Acceder al plan de su prima o sufrir un completo abandono por parte de ella, que traía consigo una venganza.

Ninguna de las opciones era buena: ser rechazados por todos (cosa que su prima aseguraba que no era así, si volvían a la frase: _"Apégate a mi plan y no saldrás lastimada_") o ser rechazada por su prima (que para Fuyuka era cavar su propia tumba).

Observó el reloj, eran las 11:37 de la noche, ya era tarde y si no se dormía su padre la regañaría; por el momento quería evitar problemas… algo que sería imposible en un futuro.

Se tiró en su cama, estaba lista para dormir, pero no tenía sueño.

"_Apégate a mi plan y no saldrás lastimada."_ Quizás ella no saldría lastimada, pero Haruna y Fubuki sí; a Haruna no la conocía mucho, pero Fubuki… si él se enteraba… no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

"_Apégate a mi plan y no saldrás lastimada"._

Resopló.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>El dolor y el cansancio eran horribles, y en ese caso no se refería al golpe sufrido por Atsuya o Endo.<p>

Era Fubuki aturdido, de escuchar a las personas más molestas. Había accedido en cuidar a ambos "pequeños", mientras se mejoraban de los golpes en sus rostros.

-¡Apúrate! ¡El rostro se me cae!-Reclamó Atsuya, que sufría un ligero sangramiento de nariz y un pequeño enrojecimiento en la cara. Fubuki entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Ya te deje el pañuelo y el hielo a un lado! –Dijo Fubuki impaciente.

-¡Pero quiero comida!

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver la comida con que se te caiga el rostro? –Los dos hermanos gruñeron al mismo tiempo, luego se escuchó un gran silencio que no tardó en romperse.

-¡Apúrate! ¡El rostro se me cae! –Reclamó el menor del trío, otra vez. Fubuki gruñó, a cada segundo decía lo mismo.

-¡Pues harías una gran obra con la humanidad si el rostro se te cae! –Exclamó Fubuki molesto. Atsuya musitó un pequeño _–"¡Bah!"-_

-¡No siento mi ojo! Y me duele la cabeza… –Gritó Endo desesperado con una bolsa de hielo en su frente, su ojo estaba muy rojo; algo muy típico al recibir un golpe en el ojo.

-¡Ya te consigo el bistec! –Dijo Fubuki sin saber que hacer. Endo soltó un gemido de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Pero se me cae el ojo!

-¡¿Y por qué le llevaras un bistec a Endo y no a mí? ¡Justicia! ¡Yo quiero comer!

-¡Mátenme por favor!

* * *

><p>Su respiración estaba agitada y se moría de frio, pero todo sea por una amiga.<p>

_Recto, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha… _esa dirección llevaba, pero cuando Aki se proponía correr rápido lo hacía; dejando atrás a Haruna, que en cada giro resbalaba un poco por la nieve.

Giraba la cabeza preocupada, tratando de encontrarla. Era peligroso estar en la noche en una calle solitaria y tan vulnerable como Aki.

Haruna abrió los ojos sorprendidas, lo había olvidado, Aki le había contado un "pequeño e insignificante" secreto. Estaba segura que si no la encontraba ahorita, sería muy tarde.

Miraba por todos lados, buscando con la mirada a su indefensa amiga. Haruna estaba perdida, no conocía muy bien esa ciudad.

_-Mal pensado Haruna. –_ Pensó la peli azul, si ella ya estaba perdida como demonios pensaba encontrar a su amiga. Un ruido la hizo ponerse alerta, otro mal punto para el cerebro de Haruna, a ella le parecía no pensar con claridad:

_¿Desde cuándo estoy en un callejón sin salida_?, el ruido se hizo más fuerte y eso la hizo estremecerse.

Pero algo la confundió, el sonido provenía de un cesto de basura. Haruna sigilosamente se acercó y dio un rápido vistazo, sorprendiéndose con lo que había en el interior.

* * *

><p>Caminaba muy tranquila, si alguien lo llegaba a atacar el que sufriría sería su agresor, no él. Escuchaba tranquilamente música, por más "peligroso" que fuera ese lugar era muy conocido por él.<p>

Desde pequeño tomaba ese camino, en ese tiempo hizo amigos en ese lugar, agregando su "fama" nadie se atrevería a molestarlo.

Tan solo decidió tomar un atajo de su atajo (?), solo era una escalera en un callejón y mágicamente aparecía en su casa.

Pero algo no estaba como siempre y era que _**ella **_estaba ahí.

Sonrió orgulloso, seria gracioso divertirse un poco… ver que tan bien se puede cuidar. La observó a lo lejos, actuaba muy extraño, no como ella solía ser…

* * *

><p>Sollozaba al principio, pero al encontrarse con un lugar apartado de las civilizaciones se tiró a llorar.<p>

Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor y apoyo. Se moría de frio, estaba temblando, sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en su interior era peor. En ese momento no le importaba estar en el vecindario más peligroso de la ciudad… no le importaba en lo absoluto…

Se había hecho la tonta esperanza de que alguna vez sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, todos se lo habían advertido: _"él solo piensa en el fútbol, no te hará caso"_ o _"Es un caso perdido, mejor olvídalo…"_

No comprendía por que lloraba, él no tenía culpa, era ella.

Sí. Ella misma tenía la culpa: no había hecho caso de todas las advertencias, se había enamorado de la persona no indicada, alguien le dio la oportunidad de seguir adelante y olvidarlo pero se quedó con él, y sobre todo su optimismo y esperanza de que él la amara.

Ahora se sentía miserable, seco sus lágrimas y se dio cuenta de su estado. Su piel estaba pálida, tenía los ojos hinchados, las manos ligeramente azules y heladas y veía borroso.

-Tan solo es por llorar. – Pensaba, pero de eso ni ella se lo creía. Secó las últimas lágrimas, Haruna estaría muy preocupada y estar en ese lugar no sería muy bueno.

Se levantó, pero la cabeza le dolía, respiraba agitadamente, no veía con claridad y estaba mareada.

No se pudo sostener por mucho y se apoyó en la pared, luego llevó una mano a su frente.

Estaba muy caliente… tenía fiebre.

Aki se preocupo por su estado, si no pedía ayuda no resistiría por mucho.

-A-ayu… ayuda… -Dijo en un sonido no muy audible y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Tan solo vio como un par de siluetas se acercaban: un hombre y un perro.

Aki distinguió una risa sádica y varios aullidos, esta vez si estaba en problemas.

-Mira, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo en voz grotesca, el perro ladró aun más.

-¡Ayu…! –Aki no resistió y cayó al piso inconsciente. Dejando tres miradas extrañadas, una más preocupada que las otras.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero que…! –<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

El chico se estremeció un poco, luego se relajó, ya conocía esa voz. Un silencio se formó, lo único que se escuchaba era la de un foco que ya daba sus últimas muestras de vida. Un gato maulló.

-No creo que no me hayas escuchado. –Dijo la misma voz, el chico frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar.

El chico seguía sin responder, tan solo observaba algún punto fijo, la dueña de la voz suspiró cansada.

-Responde. –Dijo impaciente, el chico negó con la cabeza. –Sabes que es peligroso aquí, y no eres muy bienvenido que digamos. –La voz calló para observarlo, luego prosiguió. –Si te ven aquí, tu sabes que…

-Puedo cuidarme solo. –Dijo el chico en voz cortante y sin despegar la vista del punto fijo. La dueña de la voz entrecerró sus ojos analizando. Luego alzo una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Te parece interesante? – Pregunto la chica poniéndose al lado del chico y sonriendo altanera. El chico la observó de reojo sin descuidar su semblante serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Su amiga no soltaba las palabras porque sí, y no comprendió mucho a que se refería con eso. La chica lo meditó un poco y se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a sonreír, sonrisa que no duró mucho.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero… -Dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso al lugar de donde salió. –Nadie observa a una chica solo porque sí…

El chico dirigió su mirada a su amiga quien sonreía victoriosa, luego suspiró con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. El chico alzó una ceja esperando alguna otra palabra.

-Mejor me voy… por cierto… -La chica hizo una pausa. –Sabes qué… nada… -Dijo para luego retirarse.

El chico ignoró lo anterior sucedido: _Siempre ella era así._

Volvió a observar lo que según su amiga le parecía interesante, esta vez había sucedido algo que ni él se esperaba, ni las demás personas presentes.

-Pero…

_¿Qué?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Ok, ok... no fue tan grandioso como lo esperaba e.e, o quizás sí, no lo sé.**

**Bueno ^^ trato de ponerle algo nuevo y se me fue la ocurrencia, luego lo tuve escrito y no pude publicarlo T^T (me siento la persona más miserable del mundo!) okno ._. xDD**

**Pero enserio lo lamento :| **

**No sé como explicarles, pero AMOOOOOOO sus comentarios me hacen ser una persona miserablemente feliz (¿?) :D**

**Bien les dejo mis típicas preguntas, que sinceramente no sé para que las pongo e.e, pero es que me gusta xD:**

**-¿Atsuya exagera mucho? ¿Endo también?**

**-¿Fubuki será asesinado por su pedido? ¿Sobrevivirá a Endo y Atsuya?**

**-¿ustedes sobrevivirían a ambos (Endo y Atsuya)?**

**-¿Cuál es el pequeño secreto de Aki?**

**-¿Fuyuka seguirá el plan de su prima? y ¿en qué consiste?**

**-¿Quiénes eran las personas que observaban a Aki?**

**Y solo esas e.e creo que los aburro xDDD**

**Bueno y me voy porque tengo que jugar otro campeonato de boliche con dulces rosados (¿?) xD **

**Y acepto cualquier sugerencia, comentario, queja, amenaza, todo es bien recibido por acá! ^^**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! :3 **

**Bien... bien... hoy si me tardé un poco...**

_**Conci: ¿Un poco? ¬¬**_

**Bueno, mucho... ¿demasiado? T.T soy cruel... abajo explicaciones y cosas no tan interesantes. ¡Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenece, ya que le pertenece a level-5! (aún) pero sí la historia de abajo y las ideas... y esas cosas raras mías**

* * *

><p>-¡Atsuya! ¿Eres torpe o te haces? –Preguntó el mayor de los Fubuki alterado, Atsuya lo miró de reojo desde una perspectiva muy diferente a la de Fubuki. -¡Baja de ahí en este instante! –gritó desde abajo. Atsuya se encontraba entre las ramas de un árbol que parecía no ser muy estable.<p>

-¡Me niego! ¡Exijo comida!

-¡No seas tonto y baja! ¡Ya te di de comer! –Gritó Fubuki exasperado, el día anterior se la había pasado muy mal por cuidar a su hermano menor y a Endo, y ese día parecía que Atsuya seguía con la misma queja del día anterior.

-¡Pero a Endo le diste un bistec! ¡Exijo justicia! ¡Ante la ley todos somos iguales, incluso maniáticos del fútbol y príncipes Atsuyas guapísimos! –Gritó lanzando una fruta que encontró en ese árbol a su hermano.

Fubuki gruñó desde abajo.

-¡Bien te daré ese bistec! ¡Pero baja de ahí ahora mismo! –Fubuki era de una actitud paciente y equilibrada ¿Qué pasaba con su hermano? Él era el único que lograba alterarlo tanto. Atsuya se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada -¡Qué te sucede! ¡Ya ganaste! ¡Baja de ahí!

-Es que… mo duefo lafar let abtol… -Susurró avergonzado, Fubuki parpadeó confundido.

-¿El qué? –Atsuya siguió diciendo alguna frase que no comprendía y Fubuki solo lo miraba cada vez más extrañado. -¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué no puedo bajar del árbol! –Gritó alterado, Fubuki abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír descaradamente frente a su hermano -¡No te rías! ¡Yo nunca he subido a un árbol! ¡Ayúdame a bajar!–Reclamó sonrojado.

-Eres un baka… a ver… -Fubuki comenzó a subir por algunas ramas pero escuchó el sonido de su celular y lo sacó. –Necesito hablar contigo urgente en la heladería, Haruna. –Fubuki analizó segundos y luego reaccionó. -¡Hay no! ¡Comida, hay Atsuya congelado en el refrigerador! ¡Caliéntalo en la cosa para calentar!–Gritó Fubuki dando un salto apurado.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –preguntó Atsuya confundido. Atsuya miró a su hermano sacando las llaves y su suéter apurado -¡hey! ¡No me dejes por tu novia! ¡Bájame de aquí!

-¡Sí, yo también te amo! –Gritó Fubuki sin el mayor razonamiento mientras daba un gran portazo tras de él.

-¡Shiro Fubuki!

Fubuki no pensaba coherente por lo que meditó Atsuya, lo que hace el amor…

Atsuya se acomodó en las ramas y miró a la casa, quizás no bajaría pronto, pero no creía que eso iba a empeorar, o bueno, no hasta que comenzó a llover.

-Te odio hermano…

.x3.

Fubuki iba a toda prisa, pues no quería hacer esperar a Haruna por nada en el mundo; aunque detuvo su marcha al escuchar un sonido proveniente del cielo, eso era un trueno.

Se quejó por lo bajo, pues además de correr por llega a la heladería, tenía que salvarse de quedar completamente empapado, y claro, no lucir tan mal ante Haruna.

No, no quería que eso ocurriera.

Además de que tenía perfectamente su cabello, un estilo rebelde y… sacudió su cabeza ¿Acaso eso de presumir no era algo característico de Atsuya?

Y por otra parte, exactamente en casa de los hermanos Fubuki, el menor de estos tenía un escalofrío suponiendo en que alguien pensaba o hablaba de él; sonrió con fanfarronería desde el árbol.

El mayor ladeó la cabeza, pensando en que Atsuya estaría haciendo algún acto de fanfarronería.

–Fubuki-kun –Escuchó una tímida voz muy conocida por él, lastimosamente para él no era Haruna, era una joven de cabellos morados, Fuyuka

– ¿Kudou-san? –Dijo algo consternado ante la aparición de ella, pues pocas veces habían entablado una conversación. La chica asintió bajando la mirada apenada.

–Yo… quería decir que… –Sus mejillas enrojecieron, pues no era mentira que ella gustaba de él, aunque se confundía puesto que también le gustaba su amigo de infancia; lo que no sabía muy bien era el porqué de su reciente timidez; no solía ser muchas veces así. No era así con Endo, era muy diferente –Eh… yo…

–Kudou-san, tengo prisa podemos hablar más tarde si quieres y

–¡No! –Interrumpió rápidamente, tenía que decirle la verdad de su prima, tenía que evitar que ocurriera algo grave, algún malentendido – ¿Conoces a Shinju-san?

Fubuki sintió que la curiosidad lo invadía, pues la única chica que conocía y se llamaba Shinju, era…

–¿Qué tiene que ver ella? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo ella no le agradaba y esperaba que hubiera decidido dejar sola a Haruna, Fuyuka se sintió intimidada ¿Acaso era buena idea contarle? Según su prima, ella también saldría favorecida…

–Ah ella… –Desvió la mirada ¿Traicionar a su prima? No podía decirle lo que ella planeaba con Kenji –No nada… solo quería saber si conocías a una persona con nombre Shinju… ¿No te parece raro? –Se excusó riendo nerviosamente y sospechosamente.

–¿Segura?

–Eh… sí –Río nerviosa otra vez y retrocedió un poco –Me tengo que ir Fubuki-kun, te estoy atrasando… ¡Adios!

Su despedida torpe y nerviosa no hizo sentir muy bien a Fubuki, esa chica no parecía Fuyuka. Ladeó la boca, para luego recordarse de algo importante.

_"Haruna... Haruna... es tarde idiota..."_

– ¡Es tarde! –exclamó golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano, corrió de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo pequeñas gotitas cayendo. Obviamente estaba lloviendo, obviamente se arruinaría su cabello naturalmente rebelde.

Su cabello… ya iba de nuevo con pensamientos de Atsuya, ¿Por qué sentía que pensaba mucho en él? No le dio importancia, y miró a su alrededor, habían muchas personas, a diferencia de él estaban refugiados en sus paraguas coloridos y con pasos tranquilos. Miró los árboles y…

_"idiota, dejaste a Atsuya en el árbol"_

Se sintió mal por él, pero la verdad era que se lo merecía. Todo tipo de pensamiento se detuvo luego de volver a impactar con algo, y al abrir los ojos encontrarse con un par de ojos azules muy lindos.

–¿Así me saludarás siempre? –Preguntó Haruna alzando una ceja y riendo divertida, Fubuki no respondió ¿Cómo hacerlo si estabas tan cerca de ella? –Eh… Fubuki… –Llamó la peli azul mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, Fubuki estaba muy cerca.

Y para Fubuki se veía más linda.

_"¿Qué piensas? Estás sobre ella y todos los ven…"_

Y claro que eso fue lo que le hizo volver a la realidad, se paró rápidamente y ofreció su mano a Haruna, esta la aceptó, riendo dulcemente.

–Sería mejor que entráramos, nos estamos mojando mucho… –Aclaró Haruna confundida, pues el peli plateado no parecía inmutarse, únicamente sonreía. –Fubuki, por si no lo has notado, está lloviendo –Dijo Haruna impacientándose –Fubuki, ¿Estás escuchando?

Si Haruna se impacientaba y se molestaba, Fubuki parecía disfrutar de los gestos de la chica peli azul, no se había percatado de la lluvia, tampoco de que a ella no le agradaba la idea de quedarse bajo la lluvia.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo y su vista ya no se concentraba en ella, más bien veía algún punto muerto, recordando a Fuyuka, ella no era así, además había mencionado el nombre "Shinju".

–¿Fubuki? –Dijo Haruna esta vez preocupándose. Fubuki parpadeó perplejo y miró algo aturdido a la peli azul.

–¿Helado?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Ah?

– ¿De qué estamos hablando?

–No lo sé… –Dijo Haruna desconcentrándose. Resopló pesadamente ya no tenía ninguna gracia ir a la heladería a resguardarse si ya se habían mojado lo suficiente. –El clima está extraño ¿no?

–Ah… –Fubuki dudó ¿estaban hablando? –¿Sí? –Haruna alzó una ceja extrañada ante su comportamiento. Resopló otra vez esta vez acomodando tu flequillo, miró el cielo y luego a Fubuki, este había vuelto a mirar algún punto fijo desconocido.

Haruna lo observó, este fruncía su entrecejo levemente, parecía tratar de recordar algo y a Haruna le pareció adorable su gesto. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al igual que escapó una risa corta y dulce de ella.

Fubuki la volteó a ver algo confundido de su reacción.

–¿Me despeiné mucho? –Haruna volvió a reír divertida debido a su reacción Fubuki hizo un leve puchero, Haruna sonrió –No es mi culpa que la lluvia… ah… –Fubuki se sonrojó inmediatamente luego de que Haruna besara su mejilla –¿A qué se debe?

–Eres lindo –Fubuki la miró confuso.

–Que sea lindo no significa que cualquiera pueda besar mi mejilla –Haruna alzó una ceja y Fubuki sonrió –Mentira –Fubuki se acercó a Haruna y besó su mejilla, ella se sonrojó fuertemente y Fubuki rió esta vez –A ti si te doy permiso.

–Eres creído –Fubuki sonrió y tomó su mano mientras empezaba a correr, Haruna se rió. – ¡Está lloviendo!

–¿Y? Un día tú me hiciste correr bajo la lluvia y casi me mato por tu culpa

–Claro, el día que yo te gané en una carrera –Agregó Haruna burlona, Fubuki se detuvo ante la mirada de confusión de Haruna. Lo que ella no se esperaba era que luego Fubuki la cargara sobre su hombro con mucha facilidad – ¡Es trampa! ¡Bájame Fubuki!

Haruna rió.

–Es la venganza primor

–¿Primor? Como digas Fubuki –Se burló Haruna –¡Eh, no gires! ¡Me mareo!

–¿te mareas? –Fubuki comenzó a dar vueltas y Haruna reía.

–¿Haruna? ¿Fubuki? –Ambos se detuvieron, inmediatamente Fubuki bajó a Haruna. Enfrente de ambos se encontraba Goenji empapado al igual que ellos, pero a diferencia de Fubuki –que su cabello no estaba tan distinto– el de Goenji estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros.

El silencio inundó al trío, pero luego se vio interrumpido por la risa de Fubuki y Haruna.

–Goen-goen…ji… tu… tu cabello –Balbuceó Fubuki entre risas, el goleador estrella rodó ojos.

–Sí ya sé… Yuuka utilizó mi gel para peinar a sus muñecas –Aclaró a regañadientes.

–¿Tu hermanita menor? –El peli crema asintió, Haruna contuvo su risa –Pero no se te ve mal Goenji, enserio… –Agregó la peli azul más tranquila, Fubuki se detuvo de reír. Goenji suspiró cansado.

–Haruna tengo que hablar contigo… es por Aki. –Haruna dejó de sonreír y asintió, luego miró avergonzada a Fubuki.

–Fubuki, tengo que hablar con Goenji… lo siento, pero podemos quedar para otro día.

–Supongo… ¿Y qué pasó exactamente con Aki? –Haruna ladeó un poco la boca.

–Para eso te llamaba hoy…

–Ella… mi padre la revisó ayer... no es bueno… –Mencionó Goenji, Fubuki se sorprendió –Ayer encontré a Haruna y me contó lo ocurrido… luego la buscamos y logramos encontrarla pero…

–¿Pero?

–Pero estaba desmayada… –Fubuki miró a Haruna sin poder creérselo. Esta asintió y se retiró con Goenji, despidiéndose en el acto. Fubuki miró como se alejaba la peli azul con su mejor amigo aun sin saber como se debe de sentir Haruna, después de todo Aki se puede considerar su primera amiga en Inazuma…

. x3 .

–¡Hola Aki! Mi balón de fútbol y yo venimos a saludarte… Haruna nos contó lo que te ocurrió ayer y ambos nos preocupamos; ¿Qué tal sigues? –Endo sonrió ampliamente –Tu mamá dijo que habías mejorado mucho a diferencia de ayer… y la verdad es que se te nota mucho

Aki se removió un poco en su cama.

–Al parecer también tienes el sueño pesado… –Murmuró acariciando la mano de la peli verde, estaba muy tibia y no como la encontró ayer. Luego de ser sacado a patadas por un gruñón de Fubuki decidió ir a casa de Aki, ahí encontró a Haruna y Goenji, este último por su padre según tenía entendido. –Tienes que mejorarte Aki… eres parte del equipo… eres como de la familia…

Miró el reloj y resopló, sabía que tenía que dejar a Aki dormir.

–Te dejaré mi balón para que te cuide… solo que… –Endo sacó un marcador de su bolsillo y dibujó una carita sonriente en este –Hoy sí… descansa mucho Aki. Y te quiero bastante... perdón si hice que te molestaras... yo no sabía... por favor mejórate... –Endo miró con tristeza a Aki, la única que siempre la apoyaba en todo, la única que creyó en él desde un principio... y él... él nunca se dio cuenta de lo que ella sufría. –Adiós Aki...

–Endo... –Aki miró como se retiraba, se despertó luego del efusivo saludo, después de todo ella no tenía el sueño pesado.

. x3 .

–¿Y bien? ¿Te unes o no? –Preguntó, Fuyuka miró insegura la mano que se alzaba enfrente de ella. Shinju se comenzó a alterar ante la poca concentración que tenía su prima –Me enteré que Endo fue a buscar a Aki, no a ti; pero podemos hacer que cambie de idea... si quieres hasta puedes tener a Fubuki y Endo de tu lado, ¿Qué dices?

Fuyuka mordió su labio inferior, odiaba de que Endo se preocupara tanto por Aki... él no se había dado cuenta, pero ella sí. También odiaba qur Fubuki estuviera tan pegado a Haruna ¿Qué tenían ellas que no tuviera? ¿Qué había de diferencia? ¿O acaso ella era muy fea? No podía ser... ¿o sí?

–Yo... –Fuyuka miró la pálida mano de su prima, luego frunció el entrecejo, ella también tenía que ser reconocida por Fubuki o por Endo, no tenía que ser simplemente una amiga o compañera –Acepto.

–Y no te equivocarás, primita...

. x3 .

–Nadie me odia, todos me quieren, pero me como una manzana… –Canturreó Atsuya aburrido mientras mordía una manzana que encontró en el árbol –Mastico la manzana y… ¡Qué horror! ¿¡Cómo puede haber un asqueroso gusano acá?! –Exclamó tirando la manzana y escupiendo el pedazo que ya había mordido. –Shiro tarado…

Atsuya miró el suelo, queriendo bajar del árbol, pero no había forma, ya había intentado y siempre terminaba… terminaba… asustado, por supuesto que no… solo un poco aturdido por tanta altura.

Se acomodó en las ramas, Fubuki no tardaría en llegar.

No tenía que tardar en llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Atsuya, a mi no me gustaría que me dejaran olvidada xD.<strong>

**Ahora sí, voy con mi excusa**

_**Conci: O tontería... de aquellas que solo ella es capaz de dar ¬¬**_

**e.e Como decía, el año escolar fue muy pesado en verdad y solo podía escribir en semana de exámenes (¡Gracias a que no dejan tareas!) pero como ya estoy de vacaciones (al fin...) y no tengo tareas y bajones de inspiración debido a que ya no estoy en fase zombie-estudiante, podré escribir libremente :D**

**Haré todo el esfuerzo posible en estas vacaciones~ Y les debo grandes (enormes) disculpas, a decir verdad había escrito un capítulo que no me gustó y este lo dejo pasar xDD**

**Pero mejoraré~ eso sí, y gracias por sus Reviews (Los sigo aceptando x3) me animan a continuar y a sobrevivir en clases.**

**Y ya saben: un review es una pao-zombie menos~ xD**

**Gracias por ser fieles a la lectura~ y perdón, enserio T.T**

**Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento T.T... abajo explico... Inazuma no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera los capítulos tardaran años en salir T.T**

* * *

><p>– Asma… La lluvia la empeoró… –Aclaró Haruna sentada en una de las bancas del pequeño parque, Goenji y ella estaban lo suficientemente mojados como para irse a resguardar a alguna tienda y terminar empapando toda esta.<p>

Goenji negó con la cabeza apacible. Lograron escuchar únicamente las gotas de lluvia, cada vez cayendo con menor fuerza. –El asma en sí no le ayudó… pero tal parece que no tiene un buen estado anímico y eso si lo empeoró mucho… deberías hablar con ella, eres su mejor amiga, y sabes que Endo… bueno… es Endo…

– ¿Eres el mejor amigo de Fubuki? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, Goenji alzó una también, confundido ante el repentino cambio de tema en la conversación.

–Supongo…

– ¿Y le dijiste lo del traslado a Alemania? –Preguntó mirando el cielo, dejando que las gotas cayeran en su rostro. Tras varios segundos de silencio bajó la mirada y la fijó en el peli crema, estaba muy callado… para ser él. Haruna suspiró –Deberías de decirle con tiempo… tuve una amiga que se cambió de país y me enteré cuando estaba a horas de irse… el enojo fue tan grande que ni siquiera me despedí y se fue dejándome a mi molesta y a ella triste. –Aclaró sonriendo tristemente.

–Sí, bueno… supongo que él lo comprenderá, no es la gran cosa –Haruna lo miró con enfado, ¿no era la gran cosa?

–Te irás del país, él ha contado contigo como tú con él… sería peor que se enterara por medio de otros… –Regañó, Goenji suspiró. – ¡En una verdadera amistad hay sinceridad!

– ¿No me dejarás de molestar hasta que te diga sí? –Preguntó, Haruna negó de brazos cruzados. No le quedaba de otra. –Le diré…

Haruna se levantó, cambiando su semblante serio a uno feliz.

– Te gusta mucho ¿No es así?–El rostro de Haruna se tornó completamente rojo y su sonrisa se borró de su cara. Goenji sonrió de lado

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no! –Titubeó nerviosa, cubriendo su rostro con sus cabellos.

–Estás roja, eso prueba lo contrario –Haruna negó efusivamente –Mírame a los ojos, si no te pones roja te creo –Haruna respiró hondo y lo miró, pero su rostro volvió a un intenso rojo y desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

–Si bueno… pero si le dices algo estoy segura que de aquí no sales a menos de que sea en un ataúd. –Amenazó. Goenji rió levemente.

–No lo sé… es que un a personita me dijo que en una verdadera amistad había sinceridad –Enfatizó, Haruna frunció el entrecejo.

–Tú ganas… pero eso no quita que tú estés enamorado de la señorita Raimon –Se burló sacando la lengua, en cierta forma Goenji le acordaba a sus amigos infantes que conoció cuando escapó de casa por primera vez al parque.

–Claro que no –Rebatió. Haruna se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Oigan todos! ¡El gran Goenji Shuuya está enamorado de Natsumi Raimon! –Gritó con fuerza, tanto así que escucharon perros ladrar y una que otra alarma.

–¡La casa de nuestros amigos están por aquí cerca! –Exclamó, Haruna sonrió y abrió la boca para volver a gritar, aunque fue tapada por la mano de Goenji. Haruna comenzó a reírse. –No le digo nada a Fubuki y tú no vuelves a gritar –Dijo soltando a Haruna. Esta lo miró con desconfianza y luego asintió.

–Sí bueno, lo mejor sería que

–¡¿Es verdad Goenji?! –Escucharon la voz del capitán a sus espaldas. Haruna comenzó a reírse y Goenji lo fulminó con la mirada –No sabía que te gustaba Natsumi… le diré a Kazemaru –Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Endo envió un mensaje por medio de su nuevo celular. Celular, el cual no podía usar hasta que obligó a Hiroto a enseñarle.

–¡No es verdad! –Gritó, raramente, horrorizado.

–Ah… bueno… pero solo se lo envié a Kazemaru… seguramente ni le presta atención –Dijo Endo despreocupado, pronto escucharon dos sonidos provenientes del celular de Haruna y Goenji, ambos lo sacaron y lo revisaron.

El rostro de Goenji palideció y Haruna se carcajeó hasta más no poder.

–"¡Kazemaru! ¡A Goenji le gusta Natsumi! ¿No es raro? Y por cierto, ¿viste las imágenes de las nuevas pijamas y ropa interior de balones de fútbol que te envié?" –Leyó Haruna en voz alta. – ¿A cuántos se lo enviaste Endo? –Preguntó Haruna riendo mientras tomaba el celular de Endo. Se volvió a reír al notar que fue enviado a todos sus contactos. – ¡¿Tienes al papá de Natsumi agregado?! –exclamó Haruna, esta vez dejando de reír.

Goenji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Mira Endo… te han contestado la mitad de tus contactos, Midorikawa dice que ya era hora y te pregunta si hay pijamas con ¿_helkados_? Helados supongo…–Endo leyó los mensajes al lado de Haruna, sintiéndose emocionado de que al fin podía leer mensajes que no trataran sobre su saldo y a saber que cosas más.

– ¡Endo!

–No te quejes Goenji, incluso Rika dice que hacen linda pareja… –Espetó tomando su celular emocionado. Se despidió y se retiró dejando a Goenji y a Haruna, los cuales sonreían mientras miraban a Endo.

–Al menos tienes la aprobación de todos, no te preocupes Goenji, el padre de Natsumi solo te expulsará, pero como te irás a Alemania…

–Me apoyas mucho –Ironizó, Haruna rió y asintió.

– ¡Como mejor amiga que soy! –Exclamó señalándose a sí misma muy orgullosa.

– ¿Quién te dijo que eras mi mejor amiga? –Preguntó Goenji, Haruna alzó una ceja. Pero luego volvió a reír al saber que Goenji sonreía–Eres más mi segunda hermanita.

–Si Kido escuchara eso…–Aclaró riendo, Goenji se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Sí mi hermana escuchara eso… –mencionó esta vez con más seriedad, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. –Tengo que volver a casa…

–Sí, yo también… además pasaré a visitar a Aki –Informó haciendo una mueca de tristeza, no le agradaba verla así.

–Entonces te acompaño, mi casa no está muy lejos.

**.x3.**

–¿Hermana? Hola, necesito que me ayudes en algo –Agregó riendo nerviosamente, viendo hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse, ya que estaba enfrente de algún instituto Raimon –Eh... bueno... sí me perdí... ¡no te quejes! Sí sabías que yo me perdería no me hubieras dejado venir a Japón... –Murmuró haciendo un puchero –¡Yo no soy terca! ¡Solo dame la dirección de Hharuna Otonashi! –Reclamó con su rostro sonrojado –¡No seas mala! ¡Hermana! –Bufó al saber que la llamada se había cortado, maldijo por la bajo y miró hacia todos lados, encontrándose con una chica peli salmón acompañada de un chico de cabellos rosados –¿Toko?

–¡Emi! Vaya, tiempos de no verte... ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó mientras corría en dirección a la peli verde.

–Buscando a Haruna... su casa está sola... y bueno... estoy perdida –Dijo enseñando un enorme mapa de Inazuma, Toko lo meditó un rato.

–¿Y si la buscas en casa de su abuela? –Preguntó señalando en el mapa una zona, Emi chilló emocionada. Too iba a decir algo pero notó que la peliverde ya iba corriendo.

–¡Gracias Toko! –Exclamó.

–¡Es por el otro lado! –Gritó con una gotita en su sien, la peli verde rió nerviosa y corrió en sentido contrario.

–¡gracias de nuevo! –Exclamó ya lejos –¡Suerte con tu cita!

Las mejillas de Toko enrojecieron, suspiró y sonrió, seguramente con lo despistada que era Emi, se perdería más de un par de veces.

**.x3.**

–Disculpa… –Fubuki se detuvo y miró a su alrededor sin lograr encontrar a la dueña de la voz, bajó la mirada y frente a él se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos de color morado pálido, ojos marrones y tez blanca. A diferencia de Fubuki ella llevaba un paraguas. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Eh… Shirou Fubuki… ¿por qué? –La pequeña no parecía ser mala, por lo tanto no había mucho problema en decirle su nombre.

–Es que… mi prima me dijo que no saliera de casa… y lo hice… y ahora no sé regresar; también me dijo que no hablara nunca con extraños, ¡pero sé tu nombre! Entonces no eres extraño –Aclaró sonriente, Fubuki se percató que los ojos de ella estaban rojos e hinchados por llorar. Fubuki le sonrió y se agachó a su altura. –No quiero ir con policías… mi prima me regañará… –Dijo bajando la mirada.

–Bueno… ¿pero como sabré donde vives? –Le preguntó, ella le tendió un papel algo húmedo y arrugado, en él yacía unas cuantas palabras que reconoció como la dirección. Se sorprendió al ver que la casa quedaba cerca del hogar de Aki y de la abuela de Haruna. –Sé dónde vives… vamos – La niña asintió y tomó su mano, ambos dirigiéndose al hogar de la menor.

**.x3.**

– ¿Crees que Aki ya despertó? –Preguntó Haruna encontrándose frente a la puerta perteneciente al hogar de la familia Kino. Volteó para quedar frente a Goenji, la lluvia ya había cesado y solo quedaban algunos charcos en el piso.

–Seguramente… –Respondió por lo bajo –Ya tengo que irme, Yuuka me pidió ayuda en un proyecto de ciencias –Haruna estaba a punto de despedirse cuando dos niños pasaron corriendo detrás de ella, empujándola en el acto, esto hizo que se desequilibrara y chocara contra Goenji.

–Demonios… lo siento Goenji –Se disculpó separándose, mirando asesinamente por donde se iban los pequeños niños que reían.

–Si bueno… –Ni Goenji, ni Haruna le dieron importancia, aunque Haruna se extrañó al ver la cara perpleja de Goenji, esta se giró para tratar de visualizar que ocurría, abrió los ojos confundida al ver que Fubuki tenía cara de molesto, él se encontraba saliendo de la casa de enfrente.

– ¿Qué sucede con Fubuki? –Preguntó Haruna mirando como Fubuki se retiraba todavía molesto. Algo que Haruna no se había preguntado, pero que Goenji sí, era ¿Qué tan mal se puede ver un "abrazo" entre la chica que te gusta y tu mejor amigo para un chico enamorado? Haruna volteó al no recibir respuesta y notó que Goenji no estaba, parpadeó perpleja, imaginó la escena desde su punto de vista… luego de Fubuki y…

–Hay no… –Murmuró comenzando a correr por la misma dirección de Goenji. ¿Acaso Fubuki se había sentido mal porque ella…? Sacudió su cabeza, no era para hacerse esas ideas sin sentido, seguramente estaba molesto porque pensaba que había algo entre sus dos mejores amigos y no le habían dicho.

Solo debían aclarar que era un malentendido… solo eso, eran amigos después de todo, solo eran amigos…

**.x3.**

–No es necesario que finjas que duermas, Aki… –Aclaró una voz femenina, Aki abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver una chica de cabellos rosados cubriéndole un ojo. Esta llevaba un uniforme del Instituto Imperial. Al observarla detenidamente reconoció que era una centrocampista –Soy Takanashi Shinobu, pero dime Shinobu… –Saludó amablemente.

–Claro, un gusto… aunque creo que tú ya me conoces… –Murmuró todavía sorprendida, la peli rosa sonrió asintiendo.

–Así es… ¿y ese balón? –Preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que tenía una cara extraña dibujada, miró a Aki quien no había contestado y pudo distinguir que su mirada estaba sombría. – ¿Alguien que te lastimó? –preguntó, Aki, a pesar de no conocer más que su nombre asintió.

–Sí… pero él no tiene culpa…

–Ya veo… ¿conoces a Fudou Akio? –Preguntó, Aki asintió extrañada. –Pues… es un amigo, yo solo quería saber… si… aunque pensándolo bien… –Miró el balón, eso no podía ser algo de Fudou – ¿Te gustaría que alguna vez quedáramos? –Preguntó sonriendo, Aki miró sus sonrisa, no podía quedarse en cama mientras se deprimía… era mejor divertirse y olvidarse de todo eso ¿no es así?

–Claro, me encantaría Shinobu… si quieres vamos ahorita, ya me siento mejor y me sentará bien salir.

**.x3.**

– ¡Buenas noticias! –Exclamó por teléfono, su prima se extrañó por el otro lado de la línea. –No iba incluido en mi plan… pero de algo sirve… ¿podrías ir a la torre de metal, Fu-chan? –Preguntó contenta, sonrió ampliamente –Tú sabrás que hacer cuando veas la imagen que te envié, me agradeces después… todo lo tengo calculado… además será más fácil con Emi acá… tengo entendido que ella piensa disculparse con Haruna… y si no me equivoco le propondrá irse con ella a otro país… ¡entre más lejos de Japón, mejor!

Rió al cortar la llamada, notó como una chica peli rosada salía de la misma casa de donde Haruna había estado. –Que peinado… –murmuró con una mueca. –Iré al salón de belleza y me haré rizos… tengo que estar presentable…

**.x3.**

¿Haruna y Goenji? Negó con la cabeza, no podría ser, Goenji era su mejor amigo y le diría cualquier hecho nuevo...

–¿Fubuki? –Se sorprendió de volver a ver a Fuyuka.

–Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, Fuyuka miró a todos lados sin saber que decir.

–Bueno... es un bonito lugar para venir... ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Fubuki asintió mirando toda la ciudad. –Debes estar feliz... ¿verdad? –Se estaba lamentando, pero tenía que sonar lo más inocente posible, Fubuki la miró confundido tratando de averiguar a que se refería –Ya sabes... porque tus dos mejores amigos... eh.. salen juntos –Cuando Fubuki se enterara que era una mentira... no quería ni imaginárselo, pero Shinju le había dicho que ya tenía todo planeado y no se preocupara –Todos están sorprendidos.. incluso Endo... hacen linda pareja, ¿no es así?–Agradecía mentalmente que al encontrarlo, ella pudo quitarle su celular.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Fubuki frunciendo el entrecejo, no tenía que ser verdad.

–Ya sabes... lo de Goenji y Haruna... ambos están felices y se lo dijeron a todos... ¿a ti no? –Preguntó haciendo un intento de sonar sorprendida.

–Yo... no– ¡Por eso se habían abrazado! Tenía que ser verdad lo que decía Fuyuka... le molestaba mucho que ambos no le hubieran comentado algo... aunque le molestaba más que Haruna no era la indicada.

–Lo siento mucho... que no te hayan comentado, ya sabes... –Murmuró, Fubuki bufó molesto –Pero... bueno... quería preguntarte... ¿saldrías conmigo mañana? –Preguntó, el peli plateado se sorprendió ¿pero qué perdía?

–Sí esta bien... –Murmuró, Fuyuka amplió una sonrisa.

–¡Genial Fubuki! –Exclamó abalanzándose sobre él besando su mejilla. Fubuki solo asintió con la mirada ensombrecida, igual ¿qué perdía? Ambso se retiraron sin percatarse que detrás de ellos se encontraba Goenji, sosteniendo a Haruna del brazo, la cual tenia los ojos hechos lágrimas. Ya que lo único que había presenciado había sido la invitación y el abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento,lo siento, ¡lo siento! No pasé en casa, no tuve inter T.T, pero aproveché en escribir los otros capítulos, así que las ideas de los demás ya lo tengo, pero solo me hace falta corregirlo T.T Lo siento... ¡merezco ir a la horca!<strong>

**Conci: Por si quieren, yo regalo tomates podridos para lanzárselos :)**

**T.T, evitaré esos contratiempos de ahora en adelante ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Así que espero no tardar milenios T.T Me siento un ser despreciable T.T**

**Adiós, y espero sus reviews con contenidos amenazadores por una entrega tan tarde de capítulo T.T**

**Conci: ¡Saludos! Y no olviden los tomatazos :D**

**T.T Y feliz Navidad y Año nuevo... T.T muy atrasados... Ho, ho, ho T.T **

**Conci: ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! :D**


End file.
